Into the Painted Sky
by Jazz's Girl
Summary: Skylight Trilogy Book 1 A past she doesn't know. A life she only dreams about. Meet Katie. After getting sucked into a diff. dimension her life is about to take a turn for the crazy. Join her as she tries to adapt to a new life, new family, and a new love. Be with her as fate and Primus send her on the journey of a lifetime...or two.
1. Prologue

I'M BAAAAAAACK! Yes! I know! Surprise! So, enough of that. I know you all want me to cut the crap and get to the good stuff. Am I right? Well you will have to bare with me for a few minutes more. Now I know that many (if not most) of you have been waiting for a really long time for this. First, I want to apologize for the long wait. Second, I want to thank you all for your faith in me. It has helped renew my fire and this story. Now, I know many of you liked the old version, but I promise you that the new version will be just as good, if not better. As I promised I tried to keep as much of the old content as I could, but sometimes that just wasn't possible. I have added a few new layers to the fic, adding to the stories complexity and mystery. I tried really hard not to go for the cliché 'fan ends up in Transformers world' fic that I am sure you are all tired of reading. I hope that this is a new take on an old classic storyline.

Now for the updates. I have spent long hours debated the subject on how long I should go between updates. I have decided that I will update every three days until I get to chapter 9, as this is where the old fic stops. I will then update once a week. I am planning of the once a week updates to be on Friday. The weekly updates will start after Friday, April 24th, or if you want to get technical, on Friday, April 24th. It's just a coincident that this is only three days after chapter 9 is to be posted. So here is the tentative update schedule:

Prolouge – 3/25/2015

Ch. 1 – 3/28/2015

Ch. 2 – 3/31/2015

Ch. 3 – 4/3/2015

Ch. 4 – 4/6/2015

Ch. 5 – 4/9/2015

Ch. 6 – 4/12/2015

Ch. 7 – 4/15/2015

Ch. 8 – 4/18/2015

Ch. 9 – 4/21/2015

Ch. 10 – 4/24/2015

Alright, so enough of my babbling. I'm getting to be worse then Bluestreak!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Transformers in anyway shape or form. It belongs to it's respective owners. I am also not making any money off of this.**

Now that the disclaimer is out of the way. Enjoy the first of _Into the Painted Sky_'s rewrite! JG out!

~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

The room was bathed in a silver glow as the lone figure sat, back against the wall. Small blue orbs danced through the air. It wasn't often that I came here. Normally, I found myself in the other extreme. It was a nice change of pace. The sparks drifted close to me, recognizing who I was. I smiled and began to talk to them. It was my normal speech, but it entertained them anyway.

"Life is fragile. It's delicate and easy to break. But even so, it is craved by many. It is something to be cherished and treasured, but to often do we break it. We tear it down and abuse it. Until the frail gift is left in pieces. Some who have life do not live and some lose it before they have the chance to. Some still get a second chance. Though it is rare." My voice was soft as I spoke to the small sparks that floated through the air. "Most who get this second chance do not even know they have it. Not until death once more reclaims them. Not until they return here to my world." I paused and watched the sparks around me.

_My child. _I looked up. _I have a task for you._ I stood up. If Primus was speaking, it had to be for a reason. He didn't do it often, so it was wise to listen when he did. _Come._ A doorway open up before me. I wasn't sure what was awaiting me on the other side, but it was better then just sitting around waiting for another scuffle in the Pit to quell.


	2. Chapter 1

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I hit my alarm clock and Glared at it before laying my head back onto my pillow. Today was Saturday. Why was my alarm even going off? Never mind. Sweet oblivion awaits...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"GAAAAAH!" I jumped up and fell off the bed hitting the floor with a solid _THUNK._ I glared at my clock before swearing to blow it up somehow first chance I got.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Growling in irritation I turned the stupid thing off before making my way to the bathroom. I nearly ran into the sink. _'Stupid small bathroom.'_ I always almost ran into the sink. Wouldn't be a morning if I didn't.

My morning routine went as it always did: bathroom, clothes, hair, food, then back to the bathroom for a go at my teeth. Falling back onto my bed I stared up at the ceiling. What was I going to do today again? I bolted up. Right. I'm an idiot. How could I forget.

Sighing I grabbed my black messenger bag from the floor and the list of things I still needed for my apartment, which was still have under construction. This week was gonna be spring break. A spring break I had told my grandmother I would be spending at the apartment so I could try and finish it up. It still needed some finishing touches and a couple of shelves. Not to mention curtains. And I was in need of a few more forks. And spoons.

I locked the door behind me and began the long walk to the nearest Walmart. If only I could everything I needed at the local Family Dollar, but alas, they didn't have a hardware section. I pulled out my phone and plugged in the headphones I always kept in my bag. It would make the walk go faster. Which is what I needed at this point.

~*time skip brought you by Vector Prime*~

I hate shopping. I hate it with a burning passion. First there are the crowds. Then nothing is where it _should_ be. Next you have to wait forever just to check out, 'cause despite having ,like, 30 check out lanes only five are ever staffed. Seriously. One day Walmart or someplace like it will be the death of me. I adjusted my messenger bag. Fortunately I could fit most of my purchase in my bag. If not I don't know what I'd be doing. Cause carrying it home would be agonizing.

My phone vibrated. Great. Why must people text me at the most unreasonable of times? Now where is my phone? Pocket. Pocket. Other pocket. Bag. Crap. It's at the bottom. Just my luck.

"Where is it? There! Almost. Have. IT! Ha! Take that phone!" Maple. It's not even 10 o'clock yet. No wonder why I'm not having a good day. It's still morning.

"Now, that text. Wonder who~ BLAH!" I wiped at my face. Sand? There is no sand anywhere near the college or my apartment...at least last I knew...More sand began to hit me until I had to close my eyes and turn away, covering my face.

"Brilliant Starscream. You conjured up a human femme." Huh? I blinked in surprise.

"Shut up Rumble." I turned toward the oddly familiar voices.

"M-maple~!" Tall. Really tall. Metal. Oh shit. Am I dreaming?

"I assure you this is very much real." It spoke. I just stared up at it, him, Starsc~ No. not going there. This is not real.

"Hey Screamer! I think you broke it!" Wha~?

"That's enough Rumble. The trial was successful. We should return to base. The Autobots may have detected the machine's energy signature." What machine?

"What about her?"

"Leave her. The Autobots wont believe her any way. If they come. If not, the elements will take care of it. Come." They took off.  
"Ah!" Stupid sand. Stupid air. Stupid...drat can't think of anything else to curse...

I sat down on the hot sand. I wasn't sure what just happened. Was that really? I mean they looked just like...but it can't be possible. There was no way possible that those were actually Starscream and Rumble from the Transformers G1. No way. None. But I was aware of the scorching sun and the equally hot sand. Looking around, my eyes burned from the reflection of the sun on the flat sandy surface. I could feel a tightening in the pit of my stomach. This was real. At least, I was starting to believe that. I unzipped my light jacket and pulled off my bag before removing my jacket. I pulled it up over my head, blocking out the sun. I wasn't sure what was going to happen now. I didn't see any civilization in any direction. Hoping that I would be found, I just stayed put.

Eventually, it became far more warm then I was used to, seeing as how I was from the North East, nowhere near any kind of desert. I could feel things were not going my way. I knew it would have be worse if I had tried walking around. I pulled my messenger bag closer and curled up on the ground. I really didn't know what was going on. It was causing me to go into some form of shock. Or perhaps it was just from the sun.

I wasn't sure how long I was out here before a low rumbling had me sitting up. A dust cloud was headed in my direction. It had me pulling my jacket off of my head and into my lap. I kept my eyes trained on the dust cloud. My heart jumped with joy. Maybe I was going to be saved! A little voice inside my head kept questioning if all of this was real. I tried really had to ignore it as the dust loud came closer and I could just begin to make out the shapes of vehicles. I kept watching them as they came closer. I almost smiled as I made out the shape out a large truck and trailer. I could make out several another vehicles behind it, but couldn't make exactly which kinds.

I readjusted my jacket, folding it to give myself something to do, and brushed the dust off of me black bag. I kept my eyes away from the fast approaching gaggle of vehicles. The tightening in my stomachgot worse as the roar of the engines got louder. Eventually it sounded right behind me. I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled my bag and jacket close to my chest.

"Nya~!" Great more sand. I started cursing the sand again. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes and started to dust my stuff off again. I also gave my head a good shake, trying to get the gritting substance out of my head. "As if I already didn't have enough of it in my hair." I mumbled lowly to myself. I could feel it coming out of my hair. I never liked sand. Nope. Never. I heard the familiar sound of transformation. The tight feeling squeezed my insides. I could feeling my breathing hitching. I was not going to have a panic attack. Nope. Not now.

"It's a match for the energy signal we picked up, Sir." I glanced in the voice's direction. "Maple..." I muttered. I'm _so_ dreaming. First the 'Cons and now the Autobots. I know. I've been hit by a car. My luck must have finally run out and I finally got hit by an 18 wheeler. This my punishment. Eternal confusion. Next, I'll be in mission city. Yep. That is so it.

"Prowl, you want me to believe that this child was the cause of that disturbance?" Holy mother of maple syrup. It was Optimus Prime. I could feel my eyes widening.

"No Sir. The energy signal she is giving off is slowing dissipating. She most likely stumbled upon the source." I blinked. Is it possible to die of confusion, cause I'm sure I am close to being the first.

Suddenly a shadow loomed over me, blocking out the sun. The giant knelt down, still shading me. "Hey! How's it hangin'?" I'm sure I squeaked in surprise. The look on his face confirmed it. I was so, embarrassed. Yep. Seriously embarrassed by a figment of my imagination.

"Jazz, Stop scaring the child. Her heart rate is already elevated beyond the normal rate." Goody. Does that mean I was gonna have a heart attack? I wondered, my head tilting slightly to the side.

"I wasn' tryin' ta." The shade felt nice, but I could still feel the hot sun on my skin. My head began pound. This was all just becoming to much. Sweet oblivion take me now. Let me wake up back in my room to that annoying alarm clock. Please. Looking up from where my eyes had settled caused my head to swim and made the pounding worse. Everything also seemed to be spinning. Something wasn't right, but before I could say something, I felt myself falling. I could feel the impact with the ground. It made the throbbing pain worsen. Darkness began to creep in at the edges of my sight. I didn't fight it. I didn't know if I could. I heard some sort of commotion before the darkness surrounded me. Was this the end?

Dun. Dun. DUN! Yes I know. You all hate me, but I like the chapter more now. Doesn't feel so rushed. Let me know what you think about the rewrite so far! (Yes. I know that it's been only one chapter and the prologue. A girl can hope!) ~ JG


	3. Chapter 2

_First off I want to apologize for being a day late. In me defense though, I did have a two hour drive for an interview which took an hour, then had a two hour drive back home. I was too tired to do much more then sit there like the lazy bum I am. I promise I will keep to the schedule as best I can, with little to no late updates. _

_**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers! I ish just borrowing them. I do own the plot idea and any OC unless otherwise stated.**_

_Beep_

I groaned as I shifted.

_Beep._

I shifted again, trying to get comfortable.

_Beep._

Unable to, I opened my eyes. Darkness flooded my vision. Like when I woke up at four in the morning.

_Beep_

I groaned again. 'Okay. Why is it always beeping!' I scanned the room. A faint light emanated from a rather large machine next to my bed. When did that get there?

_Beep._

I studied the machine. Why was I hooked up to an EKG?

_Beep._

Memories flooded my mind. Sand. Walmart. Transformers G1. Oh right. That happened.

_Beep_

I sat up, adjusting the pillows behind me. Now, to figure out where I was and why.

_Beep._

And how to stop the annoying beeping...

_Beep._

"Okay. That is more annoying than my alarm clock." I grumbled as I sat up and attempted to find the off switch. I know it was there for a reason, but it was going to drive me up a wall!

_Beep._

I continued to search for some relief from the irritating noise, grumbling as I found none from the grating sound. I only found an IV hooked up to my arm. Why hadn't I felt it?

_Beep._

That might be why. To caught up in trying to find an off button.

_Beep._

I nearly screamed as the sound began to bring a headache on, choosing instead to hide under the pillows, carful not to disrupt the needle in my hand, in hopes of drowning out the irritating noise.

_Beep._

I heard the door open, but didn't bother to remove the soft, fluffy objects I was holding over my head. It only meant return of the torturous sound. Unfortunately, fate had other plans, as the pillows were promptly removed and my silent reprieve broken.

_Beep._

"Nya~!" I protested as I blindly reached out with the arm not tethered to try and retrieve the only thing keeping the beeping from driving me the rest of the way to insanity.

_Beep._

"Good. You're up. How are you feeling?" A voice said to my right. I nearly growled in response, as the stupid machine next to me continued to be irritating. So, I wasn't a morning person. No news there. Though I will admit the beeping was making more moody then normal. The slight throbbing behind my right eye wasn't making things any better though.

_Beep._

"Femme." I sighed and forced myself sit up, glaring at the EKG next to me. I could feel the pillows being placed by my feet before hearing the man walk away. Looking up to see who exactly had been next to me, I was surprised and momentarily blinded as the flicked the lights on.

_Beep._

"Gah!" I exclaimed as my eyes shut quickly and my arm came up to shield them, the slight tugging on my hand telling me I choose the wrong arm. "A little bit of warning next time!"

"I have never been known for giving warnings." I heard him chuckle as a gentle hand pushed my arm down and fixed the IV needle. I complied but took to rubbing at my eyes with the heel of my palm to try and relieve the pain.

_Beep._

"Stop that." I removed my hand, but blinked a few times, adjusting to the bright state of the room. I hesitantly looked up at the man, hoping he wouldn't notice. He was at least in his lat forties, maybe early fifties and dressed in a lab coat. His red hair was laced with gray and white strands. Bright blue eyes stared at me as if seeing every potential injury. Okay, so much for him not noticing.

_Beep._

I gulped under the stare, suddenly becoming very uncomfortable. I never was very good at dealing with the spot light. Needing something to do so as to not start shaking or rocking, I reached forward and grabbed at the pillows. I placed them back where the belonged and repositioned the sheets placed over my body. I smoothed them out to keep my hands busy.

_Beep._

He muttered under his breath, and folded his arms as leaned back into the pillows. I looked away, trying to not think of the eyes currently trained on me.

"You gave a few mechs quite a scare." Mechs? I gave him a confused look. "You fainted." Oh. Right.

"Sorry." I mumbled, looking down at my lap and pressing the heel of my hand just above my right eye. Stupid headache.

_Beep._

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I highly doubt it was your intention to be in the middle of the dessert alone." He said, his voice quieting as he walked away. I watched him leave the room. Okay, what now? I asked myself as I leaned further back into the pillows.

_Beep._

"Here. Take this." I looked up. My doctor was back. At least, I'm fairly certain he was my doctor. He held out a small plastic cup with a couple of small pills in it and cup. I took them, staring at them in confusion.

_Beep._

"Ibuprofen. For the headache." Oh. I set the plastic cup on my lap and took the pills from it. I quickly took them, washing them down with the water provided. Hopefully it wouldn't take the full hour for the meds to kick in.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He nodded his head.

_Beep._

We fell into a companionable silence. He went to checking a chart located at the end of my bed. He also went on checking the machine next to me. I listened as he moved about as I lost myself to my thoughts.

_Beep._


	4. Chapter 3

Okay! Chapter 3 is up!

**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers!**

I don't know when my doctor left or when the beeping stopped, all I know is things were not making sense. My memories told me one thing, but common sense and the very concept of reality told me another. My heart wanted to believe what I supposedly had seen, but my head just didn't want to.

I fainted. That much I can grasp. I mean I had been out in the middle of the dessert with absolutely no shade or water for who knows how long. I probably suffered heat stroke or heat exhaustion. The whole waking up in the Transformers world, just didn't click. It just couldn't happen! It wasn't possible, no matter how many fan fictions I had read that made it seem far too plausible. Something must have shown on my face cause next thing I knew the doctor was suddenly there, placing a hand on my shoulder. When had he returned?

"Child, what is it?" I didn't want to answer that question. I shook my head and thought back to when I first realized something was off. Back to when, as much as I hate to say it, Starscream and Rumble staring down at me. What had they said again? Something about a trial run and conjuring up me...and a machine? Had it all been real?

"Maple! Why does nothing make sense!?" I grumbled and leaned back into my pillows more, hoping that they would swallow me up. I could already feel the tears gathering in my eyes. Stupid Aspie! I really didn't need to be melting down right now. Not when there were just too many variables.

"Maybe if you clued me in, I could help." I looked up at him. He was slightly blurry as I tried to blink back the tears. Though I could clearly see irritation etched on his face.

"I don't know how to put it so it will sound believable." I whispered.

"Then why don't we just forget believable and you just tell me. I will decide for myself if it is believable or not." He said, sitting down on the edge of my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to reign in my emotions. I had to. I didn't want to cry in front of a stranger again. Especially not when I still didn't know where I was.

"Okay." I said quietly. Maybe it would be easier if I just pretended I was talking to myself. Like when I was trying to study before a test. I didn't open my eyes as I began. "I left my apartment this morning to go to Walmart. I made it there, got what I needed and was a good ways back when my phone buzzed." I took a calming breath as I heard my voice shake." I had gotten a text message. I stopped walking and reached for the pocket on my bag where I kept it, but ended up with a face full of sand. I closed my eyes to try and keep the sand from getting into them. It was suddenly very windy, then really hot. I herd a voice saying something about 'conjuring up a human femme.' I guess it was talking about me. Then another voice saying 'shut up Rumble.' Then I looked." I took another breath and started to fiddle with the sheets to try and calm myself. "I shouldn't have looked." I could feel a few tears escaping and what hold I had on my emotions beginning to unravel.

"Take your time. There is no rush." I felt a hand rub my cheek, causing me to flinch slightly in surprise and open my eyes. He didn't falter though. He continued to wipe my tears away. "No one is going to hurt you, child. Relax." He said as my breath hitched lightly from crying. I only managed to nod, not trusting my voice just yet.

We stayed like that for several minutes as I tried to calm down. Eventually, I managed to regain some semblance of control. He took his hand away from me but I reached up and grabbed it before it could return to his lap. Shyly, I looked up at him, scared he might be upset at my silent request. I needed the assurance that this was real. He seemed shocked at first, but a small, comforting smile spread across his face. A nod and a squeeze of my hand let me know that it was okay. I smiled back at him. It was probably small and watery, but I didn't care. I had a hold on reality and I wasn't about to let go. At least, not at the moment.

I took a deep breath and continued, looking down at the larger hand holding mine. "The second speaker said something that made the other one mad. The first guy said something about a trial being successful and that they should had back to base because the some energy signal would be detected?" It sounded more like a question then a retelling of something that had happened." His hand squeezed mine again reassuringly. I smiled and continued, still not sure if I was getting everything right. I had been kinda in shock. "The smaller one seemed worried about leaving me, but the other one just said that I wouldn't be believed so it would be fine. I just kinda sat down after they left. I really didn't know what had happened or if it was all real."

I looked up at him from under my bangs. I mean, how I did I end up where ever I was from southwestern PA?" I could see that something was troubling him. I didn't blame him though. Hearing it out loud made it sound crazier then when it was in my head. I think I'm starting to understand why no one was going to believe me.

"You're holding something back." I jumped slightly and looked back at my lap. How did? My mind was suddenly going a hundred miles a minute. Of course I was. I wasn't about to make me seem like an even crazier person! I mean tell this guy that to me Transformers, Decepticons and Autobots were all just comics and cartoons? Sure why not? My 'doctor' could use a good laugh.

"Child." He pulled his hand free of mine and pulled my chin up so our eyes met. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me everything." I could see he was being sincere. I could just feel it. I could also feel the tears returning.

"It'll just make me seem nuts." I said, my voice wavering as it normally did when I was close to breaking. Despite all the jokes with my friends, I didn't want to be placed in an Asylum.

"Let me be the judge of that." He released my chin, letting me once more look at my lap. Sure why not. Probably didn't have much more to lose anyway.

"I don't know if all of this is real or if I'm dreaming." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Explain." He said gently.

"Those were Decepticons." It wasn't a question. "Last I knew, Decepticons they were just part of a comic book and cartoon series." There I said it. Go ahead send me away to the nut house!

"What about the Autobots? Are they also apart of this comic book and cartoon series?" I sat quietly, a bit shocked by the question, but nodded my head anyway.

Once more we both sat in silence. I waited for the outburst, the declaration that I was crazy and would be sent away first chance. But nothing came. I hazarded a glance at my doctor. He seemed to be deep in thought.

I just sat in silence wondering how long would he focus on the floor before calling me crazy. I was scared. This whole situation had me feeling particularly uncomfortable. Instead of letting my mind come up with really bad thoughts as I was prone to, I studied the room I was in. I needed something to do. It was a relatively simple room, more functional then homey. The walls were an off white color, while the ceiling was a light gray. The floor was some sort of tile, with gray and deep blue blotches giving the appearance that they were gray/blue stars in a bright white sky. The bed I was in was a simple hospital bed with an oversized footrest and drop down sides. The pillows were comfortable enough and from what I could tell they, along the sheets and bed frame, fell into the same color scheme as the room and most hospitals: White.

I was staring at the tile looking for designs or patterns to pass the time when I felt his weight lift off of the bed and heard feet shuffling. I looked up and saw the doctor leaving, closing the previously open door behind him. I was about to ask him what was going on, but he was out of the room and the door was shut before I could say a thing.

"Well that wasn't weird or anything." I muttered to myself as I shook my head and lied down on my bed. I got comfortable and went back to staring at the tile. As far as I could tell, none of my stuff had made it into the room 'cept for the clothes I was wearing. That ruled out listening to my mp3 player or playing games on my tablet. I was gonna be left to my own devices for awhile. Something told me a long while. Great, just what I needed. To be left alone at the mercy of my mind.


	5. Chapter 4

I am so sorry! I don't know why, but it seems as though every time I need to go out of town it is on a day I am supposed to upload a new chapter. I am so sorry. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers! T^T**

I'm not sure how long I lied alone in that overly white room. The only sound in the room was my breathing. It was really starting to unnerve me. I sat up, pulling my legs closer to me and repositioning the pillows behind me so I could still lie against one and hold the other in my arms. I pulled it close to my chest tightly and started to sing the only song I knew by heart. Quietly and more then likely not in tune, but it help cover up the silence that was threatening to push me into full meltdown mode.

"_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
Till it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye"_

I relaxed a bit and took a break. Trying to remember how the second verse went. I never could remember the second verse and when I did I always got it screwed up. Deciding to just wing it I began to start singing again.

"_Just because everything's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know who your friends are  
As you head off to the war  
Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light  
You'll come back when it's over  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when it's –"_

The door opened suddenly and my mouth closed stared at the door, afraid as to what might be coming through it. My doctor walked in, followed by two more men. The last of which closed the door. Once more my mind was sent spiraling out of control. For some reason it seemed to think I was going to die. Internally, I was freaking out. I refused to look at my…guests. I was sure I was going to go full meltdown mode if I did.

"Child, is something the matter?" A gentle voice called out. It hadn't been my doctor's.

"Huh?" I looked up at the speaker. A man in his early forties stood closest to me. His hair was a dark blue-black color and he had the same bright blue eyes that my doctor did. He had a red and blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans on. I could tell I was staring, so I looked away embarrassed.

"Does she even speak?" This time the third guy spoke. He had a nice southern drawl. I peaked up under my bangs at him. He was in a red t-shirt with a darker red button up over that, unbuttoned. He wore dark blue jeans too. From what I could tell from his graying red hair and he was around the age of my doctor. They both seemed to be graying and both had this look to their eyes that spoke of a lot of experience and knowledge. Like how my dad looks when working on a computer or in his wood shop at school.

"I can talk. When I want to." I squeaked out, choosing to once more look at my sheets. Amazing how interesting blankets could be when one was nervous.

The guy in red didn't seem to like me, despite only just meeting me. The one with blue-black hair was lightly glaring at his companion when I looked up. Okay. That was good for me...I think. He turned towards me, a small smile taking the replacing of the glare.

"My name is Optimus Prime. You've already met Ratchet, my CMO." He gestured to my doctor, who gave a small nod. "And this is Ironhide, my weapons specialist." The guy in red just 'hmphed' and crossed his arms.

"Nice to meet you." I gave a small smile of my own. "I'm Kathryn Kenady." I didn't meet there eyes. To afraid of what I might see.

"I believe that we have matters to discuss." That was quick. I glanced at the door. Is this the part where the guys in white coats come to take me away? Or is that after I have to hear Optimus say that he doesn't believe me. I could tell I was shaking a little. Drat. They were gonna be able to tell how nervous I was.

"Kathryn, please relax." I glanced in Optimus' direction. Relaxing was the farthest thought from my mind. I closed my eyes and waited for the worst. "We believe you." I opened my eyes. Wait what?

"Speak for ya'self Prime." I opened my eyes and stared at the three guys in my room. They believed me? Okay, not all of them, but the ones that mattered did. So I was safe? I'm not gonna be placed in the loony bin?

"Why?" I asked quietly, trying really hard not to cry in relief.

Optimus smiled at me. "We were able to acquire information about a project that the Decepticons had stared. Further investigation showed that it was a project centered on the possibility of opening pathways between alternate realities and dimensions. After reviewing the science behind it, we believed it is possible." A grunt from across the room told me that not everyone was convinced.

"So, basically, all the pieces you guys had fit together and my appearance just confirmed your suspicions?" Optimus blinked a few times giving me a confused look. I smiled, almost giggling. "Sorry. I'm a Forensic Science major. Piecing together facts to come up with a viable answer is what I plan on doing with my life." He didn't seem that convinced. "I'm also a sci-fi nerd." I shrugged. Both answers were true. I did love a good mystery as much as a good sci-fi flick. Ask anyone I know, they would tell you that I've seen all the Star Wars movies, Star Trek TNG, DS9 and various movies, am into Stargate SG-1 and Atlantis, and most obviously Transformers. I'm a geek. Again I got a confused look. I sighed. "I already said that for me, all of this" I waved my hand around. "is a cartoon series."

"And a comic book." I blinked. Okay, so Ratchet did listen to me.

"Er, ya. Though I've only read a few of the comics. Anyway, there are other series'. Um..." I recited all the series that I knew of in my head, counting them on my hands. "Like, eight other series that I know of, at least. I, um, kindagrewuponthem." I don't know if he understood me or not. I mean I did just speak really fast and quiet. So...

I looked away from them clearly embarrassed. I had basically just told him I was a life long fan. Crap. There goes every ounce of self respect I had.

"Hm. Interesting. Is it safe to assume that you know more then you let on?" Optimus asked. I smiled a bit, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

"My friends sometimes call me a walking Transformers Wiki page." He nodded in understanding. Or confusion. I couldn't tell. "I don't know everything. Not in the least. A lot of it is just conjecture anyway. Mostly fan theories and stuff like that. Not really fact, but stuff that hasn't been disproved. And, crap. I'm rambling. Shutting up now." I swallowed nervously. I hate being nervous. I really do.

Light laughter had me looking up. Huh? Yes the smirk on Ratchet's face confirms it. He laughed at me. He actually laughed at me. I blinked. That was not the reaction I was expecting.

"Perhaps you can teach Bluestreak or Blurr that." Huh?

"Um...Mayhaps?" So confused right now. Ratchet lightly laughed again. At me I think. Or maybe at the word 'mayhaps.' I don't know. My mind had kinda died and I don't think there was enough sugar in the world to revive it. I could see Optimus was smiling. Ironhide on the other hand seemed to be trying really hard to keep the frown on his face. I think he may have found Ratchet's comment funny. Or I was imagining things.

"Kathryn." Optimus began.

"Please, Katie or Kat." I cut in. "Every time someone calls me by my full name I feel like I'm in trouble. So, please call me Kat or Katie. Either works. Everyone back home does." He gave me another confused look. This I was used to. I confuse everyone.

"Katie then." I smiled at him. "Welcome to our home. I promise you that we will do our best to get you home." I nearly chocked as I realized just how far away home was. Once more my emotions tried to get the better of me.

"Will you stop that!" I jumped slightly at the sudden shout. "I will have a talk with you later Ironhide. Now both of you out." Both looked like they were about to protest. "I already told you everything she said to me, so there is no point in asking the same questions over. Let her be." Alright, Ratchet gets points. Big points. Very, Very big points. I shot him a grateful smile.

He returned to my bedside and placed a hand on my head. "They will most likely be back, but that should not be for a few hours at least. If they choose to come back at all, they may end up getting sidetracked."

"Thanks." Great my voice cracked. I hate it when it does that.

"They were beginning to cause you distress. You are a patient in my medbay. I was simply doing as any medic would." I smiled at that. He may be right, but I still appreciated it.

"Katie." I looked up at him as he removed his hand. "I want you to rest for awhile. I will be back later with some food."

"'Kay." I said quietly, trying to give him a small, reassuring smile. Then he left. I was once more left alone in the overly white room. Once more I began to sing softly to myself. Humming when that got annoying.

I didn't want to think of everything that had just happened. So I didn't. I refused to meltdown.


	6. Chapter 5

I'm really starting to think I'm bad at deadlines...Again I am sorry. I am trying, but we all know how life gets. Especially now that I'mwith college. Anywho, next chapter is here.

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now...**

Ratchet had been true to his word, bringing me something to eat. It was most defiantly not yucky hospital food. Sure, it had been mac and cheese, but I was fine with that. I had since finished it, the tray and silverware sitting on one of those rolling bedside tables next to my bed. Ratchet hadn't been back since and I was pretty sure I knew why.

He was being yelled at. By whom exactly, I wasn't sure. All I knew was that he was being yelled at by various people over the last several hours. I could hear their voices, not so much their words. My door was shut and I was sure they were trying to keep me in the dark, but I could still tell they were yelling.

I jumped as something crashed and more yelling erupted. I was sitting on the ground, huddled into the corner on the far side of my bed, as far from the door as I could manage. One of the pillows was pulled tightly against my chest. I never liked yelling. It always put me on edge. This wasn't so different, but it did have me really scared. I knew I was the controversial subject that was the source of the fighting. It honestly made things that much worse in my mind.

As the arguments continued, I could feel the tears silently running down my face. I was terrified that if I made any noise at all the yelling would come into the room and focus on me. I couldn't handle the yelling as is. That would make me have a heart attack. As a whimper escaped my lips I quickly hid my head into my pillow, hoping it would drown out the tiny noise. Hoping that if I pretended I wasn't there, nothing bad would happen and the yelling would go away.

I don't know how long I sat there like that, hiding in my own little bubble, before I heard the door open.

"I swear if any of them come back here and are not in need of immediate medical attention, I will offline them myself!" I flinched slightly as the door was shut loudly. I didn't look up from the pillow as the shuffling of feet got closer.

"Child, what in the name of Primus are you doing down there?" Ratchet asked gruffly. I peeked up over the pillow, scared that I was going to be yelled at. I really didn't do well when the yelling was pointed at me. Just the concept was enough to get me to cry. If I wasn't terrified, I'd probably be cursing my Autism.

"Katie." He said, softer this time, as he knelt down. "What is wrong?"

I stared up at him trying to find the right words to say. I must have given something away because he sighed.

"No one is going to harm you, if that is what you were worried about. You are still a patient of my Medbay until I say so. That makes you my responsibility." He said gently, but firmly. "Now, is that what has you upset?" He asked again, all his former anger gone.

I nodded my head. "A little." I responded, voice still very quiet. It was only part of it, after all.

He stood back up and held out his hand. "Will you tell me what else is wrong?"

I took his hand and he pulled me up, pillow still clutched to my chest. I was just about to speak when the door reopened. I dropped the pillow and hid behind Ratchet, my hands gripping the fabric of his lab coat as he looked at the intruder.

"Oh! There ya are. Thought ya might be in 'ere." Ratchet sighed.

"Jazz, you could have commed me." Ratchet said as he attempted to pull me from my chosen hiding place. "He is not going to harm you." He said gently, pulling a hand free.

"I guess I could of." 'Jazz' replied. "Can't blame me for wantin' ta get a good look at 'er." Ratchet finally pulled me to the front of his, but I still didn't make eye contact with either of them. "I mean, last time I saw 'er she was fainin' in front of me." I looked up surprised.

"I did?" I asked quietly. Jazz nodded.

"Mmhm. Nearly gave meh ah spark attack!" He clutched his chest for added affect.

I smiled shyly. "Sorry." He waved it off.

"Nuttin' ta be sorry fer. I mean, considering wat this must be like fer ya? Makes total sense now. Ya had every right ta faint." He smiled at me. I could feel my smile get bigger. "Though, next time ya faint, betta be cause of my good looks!" He said, pulling down the blue shads covering his eyes and winking at me. Ratchet started to lecture him, but stopped as I started to laugh.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." I said as the giggles continued to escape. Ratchet merely shook his head.

"Did you need something, Jazz?" Ratchet questioned, trying to get things back on topic.

"Oh, ya! I brought this back. Thought, Kitten here could use ah taste o' home." I smiled at the nickname. Jazz raised an arm up, revealing my messenger bag. My eyes lit up as I practically squealed with joy.

Forgetting my previous fear, I darted around the bed and stood in front of the dark skinned man. He chuckled as he handed me the bag. I clutched it to my chest like the lifeline it was.

"Thank you!" I said, smiling up at him.

"No problem. Anythin' fer a pretty lady." He gave me a cheeky grin and I felt the blush on my skin.

Trying to hide my embarrassment, I quickly turned and quickly walked over to the bed. I sat down and opened the bag, intent on seeing just what had been left in there.

"Don' worry. It's all in dere." I nodded as I began to take inventory. My sketchbook and pencil case were there. As was my mp3 player, phone, headphones, and my tablet. I examined my tech to make sure it still worked. I was thankful that I had forgotten to take out the charger before going to the store. I put the items back and looked up at Jazz, a sincere smile on my face.

"Thank you. Really." He walked over to the bed.

"Like I said, it's all dere. But the tablet won't be able to connect to the internet or Bluetooth. Sorry." I shook my head.

"It's fine. I don't have my Bluetooth headphones with me, so that one's pretty useless. As for the internet, I understand. So don't worry about it." He didn't seem convinced. "I'm not trusted." Both Autobots tried to assure me that wasn't true. It was nice, but I knew the truth. Ironhide's action and the earlier yelling made it all to clear.

"I know I am still considered a threat." I turned my eyes to the floor. "Really, it's okay. I get it. I wouldn't trust me either if our situations were reversed." I looked back up, glancing at both of them in turn, determined that they would believe me. I really was okay with it. I had enough apps on my tablet to keep me busy for awhile and my mp3 player had a ton of songs on it. I wasn't about to be bored anytime soon.

"You're pretty brave Kitten." Jazz said giving in. I smiled and shook my head.

"Not brave. Just, practical." He chuckled before saying he had a shift to get to. We said goodbye and he was off, leaving me with a quiet Ratchet. I looked up at him for a second before reaching out and tugging on his sleeve. I didn't meet his eyes as I asked the one question that had been plaguing me.

"Ratchet, what was all the yelling about?"


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, since I feel _really _bad about updating late two days in a row, how about an early update! Sounds good right? Right? Remember: read &amp; review! XP

**Discaimer: Again, I no own!**

I heard Ratchet sigh as I let go of his sleeve. I head shifting before I felt him sit down on the bed. Glancing up at him I could tell he was troubled.

"Ratchet?" I said quietly, hoping he would confide in me what was going on. I hated to be left in the dark, especially if it involved me directly.

"It is nothing you should have to worry about." He reached over and took my hand, giving it a light squeeze. "You have very forthcoming when asked questions. You've stayed in here despite being curious." I looked away. So he had known I had walked over to the door the earlier. I had made it to the door, but decided against it, instead retuning to sitting on the bed. I didn't want to get myself or Ratchet in trouble. "You've been every bit a good patient and guest. Asking very little despite the situation you are in. You've given no reason for anyone to fear you or to be suspicious of your motives." He looked at the wall across from him. "You should have nothing to fear."

"But people still are scared that I'm just acting and that the moment they let their guard down I'll strike or something." It wasn't a question, just simple fact.

"Indeed." He responded, sounding as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "They want you to be moved to the brig until your motives can be determined." I shuddered. That didn't sound good. Not at all, but if that is what it took, well then I'd do it.

I squeezed his hand. "If that's what it takes." I said quietly. "If it will ease their minds I'll do it." I didn't look up at him.

"Katie, you should not have –" I looked up at him and raised my other hand, effectively cutting Ratchet off.

"This is your home. I don't want to be a burden or a bother. If my presence is upsetting the normalcy of everyday life here, then I am willing to try and fix it." I explained, trying to keep a straight face. "Look, to put it simply, I hate causing other people trouble and I know I am causing a lot of it. I don't want to be the cause of unrest or anything like that."

Ratchet stared at me in what I can only assume was pure shock. It took him several long seconds to regain his composure. "I will not let anyone put you in the brig when you have done nothing wrong."

I smiled at him. "As much as I appreciate that Ratchet, but it's not like I have anywhere else to go. I'll be fine. The worst that could happen is I get bored." He shook his head.

"I fear that it could get much worse then that." He said seriously. "Someone would be placed in charge of your well being and if it was someone that has already marked you as the enemy, it could get much worse." I didn't even want to think of what was obviously going though Ratchet's mind. His scowl was more then enough to have me worried. But it was for the good of everyone else, right?

"I'm willing to take that chance." I whispered. He squeezed my hand.

"You are a good kid." I smiled a little at that. "But I am still not allowing it. You are still recovering from heat exhaustion. I am not going to allow you to be put into a situation where your health could be compromised." He sounded so sure. He wasn't going to be moved on the topic. A few giggles escaped as a thought crossed my mind. "Now what are you laughing at?" Ratchet sounded a bit annoyed.

"Just a stray thought." I replied, still smiling.

"Care to share it?" My smile widened a bit.

"I was just thinking that if you had your way, I probably wouldn't leave Medbay." His eyes widened a bit, before he seemed to be contemplating the idea.

"That would be acceptable. I would not have to worry about another mech mistreating you and I could ensure that your health is progressing as it should…" He trailed off as if weighing other benefits and disadvantages of the idea. "It could very well work." He spoke after a few minutes. "But it would expose you to much of the dissent caused by your arrival." He hinted at the fact that people are always coming and going since this is a Medbay.

"I could always just hide in here when other people are around. It's not like that's all that odd for me anyways. I'm not too good with strangers some days. I also can be pretty shy sometimes." I said. Ratchet nodded, before letting go of my hand and standing up.

"I will go speak to Optimus about the matter." He turned to leave. Another thought stuck.

"Ratchet!" I called after him, causing him to turn around slightly shocked. "Would it help if there was a way to keep tabs on me? Like if someone wanted to know where I was they could?" Ratchet took a moment to think about what I said before answering.

"It may ease some of the tension, but are you sure that that would be advisable? It could also –" Once more I cut him off.

"As I said earlier, if it will ease their minds, I'll do it. Besides, it would make me feel better knowing that if something were to happen someone would know where to find me if I ended up lost or taken someplace I'm not supposed to be." I replied, determined to get him to understand.

"I will speak to Wheeljack about a tracking device after I speak with Optimus, alright?" I nodded my head. "For now though rest. You are still recovering." I nodded again and he was gone.

I got out of bed and grabbed my black messenger bag. It basically held my whole life in it. Opening one of it smaller pockets I took out my pencils and eraser. I pulled out my sketchbook and then untangled my headphones, before plugging them into my mp3 player. I relaxed as the music filtered through the ear buds, settling back on the bed and began fixing the only sketch in the little composition-like book.

I smiled, thinking back to the memory. Idlewild. My Aunt and her family, with my Uncle's family as well. Storybook forest. I laughed again. I hadn't been there since I was ten or younger. The memories of then had become blurred with time, but the new memories were still fresh. It was like walking into my childhood fairytales. Raggedy Ann and Andy, the Three Little Pigs, Excalibur. Best of all I had spent the day with my some of my favorite people.

I chuckled as my 'theme song' began to play. A friend of mine had bought an album of Shinedown's and thought that one of the songs fit me to a T. It was now dubbed my theme song. I sang along, practically knowing it by heart.

"_All dressed up  
In a white straitjacket  
Shut your mouth  
No, you can't have it"_

I retraced lines, darkening some and lightening others.__

_"Paper airplanes  
Open window  
Here today  
And gone tomorrow"_

I switched to cleaning up the shading when the lines were up to my standards.__

_"I like to stare at the sun  
And think about what I've done  
I lie awake in my great escape"_

I continued to sing lightly, finishing the sketch. __

_"I like crossing the line  
And slowly losing my mind  
Are you ok  
'Cuz I feel fine"_

I turned the page and decided I was going to draw something else. With out really thinking about it, I began to draw the other side other side of the room.

"_Maybe it's me  
I'm just crazy  
Maybe I like that I'm not alright"_

I got lost in the drawing as my music helped to drown out the fear from earlier.

If you would like to see the picture of my cousin go here - gallery/#/d58l9kz (subtract the spaces).


	8. Chapter 7

First of all let me say this: I'M ON TIME! Sorry, it makes me happy.

**Disclaimer: I no own.**

Time seemed to fly by in the small room. According to Ratchet it had been about a week since I arrived. I had not left my room since I first woke up. I didn't feel safe. The commotion outside of my room hadn't stopped, but it had slowed down some. Ratchet came to visit at least three times a day, usually to bring food. Jazz had visited a few times, but from the conversations I heard after his visits he was trying to avoid paperwork. Not that I minded. It was nice to have visitors.

I sat on my bed working on yet another picture of my room. This time adding in some depth by leaving the bathroom door partially cracked open, so you could see part of the tub and toilet.

I hummed along with the song blasting in my ears, switching to singing quietly when one of my favorites came up.

"_Back in the day when life was easy  
All I needed was friends and a TV  
I was young and I never worried  
A suburb kid in the 1990's  
Trusted You and I always believed  
Always knew You'd be right there for me  
Just a kid with a little faith  
Only the thought of You makes me feel this way  
You got me smiling  
Like I'm a child again"_

I smiled as I erased some of the unneeded lines and darkened the others. This song always made me smile. I nodded along with the beat.

"_Hyper with ADHD  
Back when my life was free  
Reminds me of the good times"_

I shaded a little, smudging at the graphite. I groaned a bit as my pencil ran out of led. I put my sketchbook down on the bed, still singing along with the song.

"_Making ruckus like I do in the school yard  
Compared to then this life seems so hard  
No need to dress to impress  
I was happy back then to look like a mess and  
Ride teenage mutant skateboards"_

I rummaged around in my bag, trying to locate my pencil case. Finding it, I quickly unzipped it and grabbed a new pencil. Picking up my sketchbook I went back to my drawing.

"_Rocking my fanny pack of marbles  
Ya I know when all this ends  
I'll look you in the eyes and be young again  
You got me smiling"_

"Interesting song." I yelped, one hand clutching my heart. I looked up and glared at Ratchet, who merely smirked. I growled a little to myself and made a point to ignore him. I turned up my music and went back to my picture. I retraced already set lines, making it look like I was doing something. I put my pencil in my mouth and began to smudge the shadows again. I really did want to make it look good.

"Mrey!" I exclaimed as Ratchet stole my sketchbook, forgetting about the pencil in my mouth. I took it out and removed my ear buds, glaring up at Ratchet. He seemed to be engrossed in scrutinizing over my sketches.

"Who is this in the first picture?" I calmed down a bit.

"Um, my cousin." He still was looking at the page. "She's looking into a giant pumpkin. It was part of an amusement park we went to." I explained. "They had a place specifically for children called Storybook Forest. It was supposed to be like fairytales and rhymes came to life. She wanted to go. So we went. I took a picture of her staring into the pumpkin and decided to draw it." He glanced at me over the edge of the book. "Can I have my sketchbook back now?" I asked shyly. Iliked showing my pictures to people, but at the same time I feared bad critiques. They were helpful, yes, but people could be really mean.

He shut the book gently and handed it back to me. "They're good drawings." I blinked and smiled a bit.

"Thanks. I hope to one day have this thing all filled up." I ran a hand over the cover. It looked like a composition book, but it only held blank pages.

"You like art?" I brightened up and nodded my head.

"Ya. I love it. I like being able to capture a moment on paper in my own style and blending techniques together" I kept my gaze down. "There's not much to sketch in here though." I would have loved to just explore and pick a corner to sketch from, but I had agreed to stay in a small area of the base. I didn't want to go against.

"Katie." I looked up. "I have something for you." He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small silver box. He handed it to me. "Open it." He said after I stared at it confused.

I opened the small box and stared the contents. A silver Autobot insignia sat looking up at me. I picked it up, the silver chain following. I set the box down and looked at the necklace.

"It's beautiful." I said, running a thumb over the front of the insignia.

"Wheeljack did a good job." Ratchet said as he sat down on the edge of my bed. "That necklace is the tracer we spoke about." I looked up at him.

"Really?" He nodded. I smiled, already feeling safer.

"Here. Let me help you." Ratchet gently took the necklace out of my hand. I turned and Ratchet helped me put it on.

"Thank you." I said, still admiring the necklace. It reminded me of the Autobot insignia necklace I had at home. It was nice to have something familiar.

"Katie, I would like to speak with you." I look upped at him, slightly afraid of what was coming.

"O-okay." I said quietly.

"Relax." He said and I tried. "I am not angry at you." I took a deep breath. "I spoke with Optimus. He has agreed that the brig is no place for you to stay. Like me, he believes your story. We have decided that you will stay here. You will have access to the Medbay and an adjacent room normally used for physical therapy and recovery." I nodded in understanding as he paused and looked at me. "For now this will be your room. We are discussing a more permanent situation for you, but for now this will do."

"Thank you." I said, turning my eyes to the bed. "You really didn't have to do all this."

Ratchet pulled my head up. "Nonsense. Now, why don't I show you where you can go, hmm?" He stood up and held out a hand for me. I swallowed. This would be the first time I was out of the room. It had me very nervous. I took his hand and stood up. I followed him to the door, hesitating once I got to the door.

"I will be with you, so do not worry." I swallowed again and nodded, taking small steps forward. I walked out of the room, stopping in awe at the size of the room.

Ratchet's holoform walked out of the room and stopped just in front of me, where it promptly disappeared. I 'eeped' and gripped at my chest. My heart was racing. I could feel it. I took deep breaths knowing that holoforms tended to do that, but it was still unnerving to see it in person.

"Katie, relax." I turned towards the Ratchet's voice. I blinked a few times, know I more then likely looked like an idiot. Damn was he tall. I tried to regain my composure, but all of this was starting to get to be too much. "Relax." Absentmindedly I nodded. "Your heart rate has spiked. I need you to relax." He knelt down next to me. "Relax."

"S-sorry." I said trying not to let him intimidate me. He smiled.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I nodded again. "I will not harm you."

"I know. It's just, um...still getting used to the whole 'not in my dimension' thing...I guess." Maple. I sounded like an idiot. He was staring. I could feel him staring.

"Understandable." Ratchet said as he lowered his hand. "Climb on. Wouldn't want you to get lost or stepped on." I nodded, climbing up onto his hand. I held onto one of his fingers as he lifted me up. I wasn't afraid of heights, but the potential to be dropped had me terrified. Falling out of one to many trees could do that to a person I suppose.

Once he stood up I looked around, trying to find potential landmarks. Ratchet pointed out a few things around the room, before walking over to a large opening in the wall. He walked through it and stopped.

"This is the room used for physical therapy. As I said earlier, it is not currently being used at the moment." I looked around the room. Various equipment was scattered about the room, primarily against the far wall. The wall beside us was glass, but it didn't show anything beyond it, just dark glass.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the glass wall. Ratchet didn't answer, just walked over to a large, well large for me, pad and pushed a button. The glass instantly brightened. So it was a screen. I looked on in pure awe as the screen showed the outside world. The image revealed the dessert. "Cool."

"You may come here as often as you wish." He said. I looked up at him, a smile plastered across my face. "Now why don't go get your sketch book?" My smile widened. He lowered me to the ground and I got off.

I nearly ran back to my room, making sure to use the route that Ratchet had pointed out to me. I didn't want to get stepped on accidently or anything. Once I made it back to my room, I grabbed my sketchbook and a few pencils, making sure to stuff my mp3 player and headphones in my pants pocket. I exited the room and wandered back to Ratchet using the same route as before. He seemed to be pleased that I listened. I smiled up at him before walking past him into the large room.

He stayed for a few minutes as I walked around trying to find a good place to sit down and begin sketching. I was excited. I wasn't very good at landscapes, but given a few hours I should be able to draw something decent. I felt him leave more then heard. I had put on my headphones as I wondered. Finally I found a place and leaned up against the base of some boxy equipment. I smiled one last time, before letting my expression drop and determination take its hold.


	9. Chapter 8

Another chapter right on schedule! I want to thank all of you that reviewed both for the last chapter and for the previous ones! It makes me smile every time I see a new review popping up in my email~

**Disclaimer: I no own anything! Well I do. I own Katie...You know what I mean...**

The week passed by moderately fast. I had established a routine of sorts. It wasn't much, but it kept me from getting bored too easily. I spent the morning in my room, then after lunch it was off to the PT room for a few hours, then back to my room for dinner. Ratchet had been kind enough to leave the screen on for me, which gave me a chance to work on my landscape skills.

I had finished my first sketch. I sat for several long minutes scrutinizing over it. Happy with how it came out, I decided to move closer to the screen. I sat down on a small ledge that ran along its bottom. Leaning into the glass, I closed my eyes. It was so warm, like the sun had actually heated the glass. I sat there like that, humming along with the song my mp3 player had chosen to play.

_'Float on to the painted sky where we shall be unified as I slip inside_

_Where butterflies... never die'_

I opened my eyes and looked up at the screen behind me. I could just barely make out the image. Over the distant mountains, the western sky had become a painted sky itself. Golden hues faded to reds and reds into indigo, while the stars seemed to blink into existence. I glanced at the desert below. The sand had begun to darken with the shadows. It was beautiful. Like something I'd see on a canvas in an art gallery. Suddenly, I wished I could paint, or at least capture the image on film.

_'Utilize surrendering, when silence falls, to you it sings, sterilize  
Your mentality, compromise your reality,  
Restful mind and peaceful eyes,  
When sound is gone, then you will find,_

_It's all the same for The Dreamers, it's all the same... for us...'_

I moved away from the screen so I could get a better view of the gorgeous sunset. The stars were getting brighter as the sun descended further beyond the horizon. My thoughts had drifted to my family, like they sometimes did when I saw the stars. Memories of lying out in the backyard with my s=younger siblings and dad as he told us the names of the constellations or just letting silence gently warp us in the sounds of the night, floated through my mind. I could feel tears in the corners of my eyes. Did they miss me? Had they even figured out I was gone? I had felt far from them being states away, but now. I felt hopelessly alone.

My music did little to help ease my current thoughts. Usually it could make me forget the bad for a little while, but it only seemed to be a blaring reminder. I yanked the headphones out of my ears, chocking on silent tears. The room I was in echoed and any small noise became so loud. I tried to stay quiet, burying my head into my knees, pressing my back to a piece of equipment sitting behind me.

After many long minutes I sat up and brushed my tears away rather roughly. I didn't want Ratchet to come get me and see me a wreck. It didn't help though. They still blurred my vision and ran down my cheeks. I kept brushing them away, forcing myself to calm down. I had to.

I looked back at the screen. My reflection stared back at me with reddened eyes in the dark image, as I wasn't that far from it. Wet lines could still be seen in places on my face. I made short work of them. I refused to let the tears win! I drew in a rather shaky breath before once more looked at the window. I nearly screamed as I did a quick double take. Jumping up as I turned rather quickly to look behind me. Yep. There was actually someone else in the room. Okay. Not in the middle of a horror film. Still sane...ish. I clutched at the fabric over my heart. It had sped up at the scare.

"Y-ya know, a little warning would have been nice." I kept my gaze at the ground, my hand staying over my wildly beating heart.

"Hn." I glanced back up at the guy. He had short blond hair and bright blue eyes that gazed at me with a bored expression. I could tell I wasn't going to get many responses out of him.

"What?" I whispered, still staring at the ground. I could feel his star, probably because of the tears. How long had he been there any way? Why was he there?

"You were leaking." I looked up at him. Leaking? No, I was crying. Oh, wait, he probably meant that.

"It's called crying." I averted my gaze again. "And what if I was?" I said, harsher then I had meant to be.

"Why?" Dude, seriously?

"Cause I can." I turned around and sat back down. "Now, either tell me why you've decided to grace me with your presence, or leave, please." Hello sarcasm, miss me?

I could still feel his eyes on me. It was really starting to get unnerving. I started to rock back and forth, putting one of my ear buds in. I need to calm down. His comments had had a rather bad effect on my already bad mood. It was sending back towards the crying fit I had just finished. I kept rocking, a little faster now, mumbling along with the music, anything to get my mind off of him and the whole crying thing. I _really_ needed to calm down. I didn't want to have a meltdown now. Stupid Aspergers. Seriously. It really did make life harder for me sometimes. Great, another depressing topic.

I tilted my head back until it hit whatever it was behind me, harder then was probably necessary, but honestly I didn't care. My life was officially out of whack. Not that it had been very normal before. I did it again. Sometimes physical pain was enough to keep me from going over the edge.

"If you keep doing that you'll damage yourself." No shit Sherlock.

"Not anymore then normal." I said, not in the mood to pick a fight, or talk. I should just go back to my room so I could cuddle into the pillows and cry for the next few hours. That would be nice. I was about to stand up when his voice had me looking at him.

"You don't care?" His voice so did not match the face, not at all.

"Not really. At least not right now. Blame it on the mood I'm in." Silence descended upon us after that. I had gone back to resting my head on the machine, making sure my eyes were closed so I couldn't see him staring at me. After growing tired of it, I decided to voice my thoughts. "Is there a point to the staring?"

"No." Oh, so now he wasn't all that talkative. I frowned and looked at him.

"Why are you here? I'm not really all that interesting." He adverted his gaze.

"I was curious." Ah. Curiosity. "That's all." His voice really didn't match his face. He really needed to make a holoform of his own, cause this one just didn't work for him.

"You're using a holoform, right?" I said, voicing my thoughts for once. He nodded. "It doesn't really macth your voice." I looked away. I'm an idiot, but hey, maybe if I got him mad at me he might leave. Yays! A plan of attack! I mentally sighed. I am so messed up…

"I haven't gotten around to making one of my own, so I adapted one from one of the other Autobots." I blinked and looked back up at him, not expecting an explanation

"So why haven't ya made of your own?" I said, trying to get a conversation started. I didn't like long periods of silence anyway.

"Haven't had the need," He paused. "Or the want." Well then.

"Well, if you ever need any help making one, I am human so…" I offered. Why did I offer? There really must be something wrong with me.

"Hn." Okay, that was seriously getting old. Who is he, a blond Sesshomaru? I mean, seriously! Wow. I say that word a lot. He was staring at me…again. Oh, how I hate that. "How would you help?" Okay, he's now curious. Wasn't expecting that.

"Well that depends." I returned my gaze to the screen.

"On what?" He said, sitting down next to me. I looked at him.

"Well, it would depend on if you wanted to just continue to adapt the holoform you have to fit better or do a complete overhaul." I looked him over. "But, I think an overhaul would be better. Something just tells me that together, we could come up with something awesome!" I said enthusiastically, smiling at him. He nodded as he looked away from me.


	10. Chapter 9

Hello my wonderful readers! How are all of you doing this fine day? XP Just a reminder, after I post ch. 10, so after my next update, I will be taking down the old version of 'Into the Painted Sky.'

**Disclamer: I still don't own anyone but Katie...**

"Question." I said, hoping to get his attention. He turned to me, meeting my gaze. "Are you taking me up on my offer, or are you just humoring me?"

"Taking you up on your offer." He said.

"Why?" I kept his gaze locked with mine. "You're not pitying me are you?" I asked pointedly. I needed to know, because I would walk away right now if it was just out of pity.

"I don't know, but it's not out of pity." At least he was honest.

"Alrighty then." I said, smiling at him again. "Lets see what we can't do." I studied him for a few seconds. He was at least a head taller then my 5' 6''. So that put him closer to 6'. Short hair didn't seem to suit him. Neither did the plain yellow short sleeve shirt. Besides the yellow was just to bright.

"Now to start off with, humans tend to alter parts of their appearance based on personality or interests. Same goes for clothing. Sp you would have to tell me a bit about yourself first. Is that okay?" He shifted uneasily next to me, seeming very hesitant to answer my question.

"Hey, take it easy." I said, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. "Look, we don't have to do this I it is making you uncomfortable, ya know." He just looked at me in surprise.

"Why do you care?" He said quietly. Was he havng second thoughts about this whole thing?

"I don't really know what you're asking me." I replied.

"About my holoform. Why do care if it doesn't match me?" Oh. Why did I care?

I looked at he ground, trying to sort out my thoughts and come up with an answer. I guess I was taking to long because he stood up and began to walk away.

"I guess," I heard his footsteps stop. "I just feel like everyone should get the chance to just be themselves. And right now you're not, cause, ya know, just adapting something from someone else isn't being yourself. It's like trying to be them." I kept my gaze aimed at the floor. This conversation just got deeper then I had wanted. Flashes of memories spread through my mind. Voices and images of my classmates and so called friends. Of the glances and the whispers. Events that made be build a persona that was not me. A persona I was still trying to overcome.

"How would you know!?" He snapped. I still didn't look up, to lost in the flashes to even see what was actually around me. Should I tell him? His voice echoed in my ears. 'How would you know!?' He sounded lost, hurt even.

"Because, I'm still not me." I whispered before shaking my head, as if it would make the memories go away.

"What?" I jumped at the question,suddenly very aware of where he was. When had he gotten so close?

"Like I said. I'm not me, but I am me." I glanced up at him, his eyes asking me to explain. I looked away. "Basically, growing up I guess you could say that I built up walls around me. Walls that I haven't taken down yet. No one truly knows what is going on in my head or what I really feel. I don't let them. I let them see the persona I created when I was a kid. I didn't even realize I had created it. I actually thought it was me, but as the years when on I realized that it wasn't me." I paused and let out a short, dry laugh. "To this day no one in my family believes that it could be me. I hid everything so well, for so ling. They tell me to stop acting strange when I try to let them in." I swallowed. "That's what I meant." I felt him sit down next to me again. I jumped as his thumb ran across my cheek.

"You're leaking again." He said after I looked up at him shocked.

"Oh. Sorry." I said as I quickly made short work of the tears. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, then looked back up to him with a smile.

"Don't do that." I blinked in surprise. I was about to question him, but h held up a hand. "You'd look better if you didn't smile so much. It doesn't suit you to smile so much." He explained with a shrug. My expression fell, but a soft, barely existent smile hung on my lips. He saw right though me.

"So, we doing this?" He asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"I guess." I replied. He nodded and I tried to think of where to start. "You guys like to go with a primary color scheme close to your paint jobs, right?" I said. He nodded. "So, I guess, first off, what colors do I have permission to play with?" He blinked at me.

"Gold and black." He responded. Okay. There were several Autobots that had that color scheme. I mentally shook my head. Not gonna over analyze it.

"Cool." I nodded. "Any hobbies or interests? I like Sketching." I help up my sketchbook. "And music." This time motioning to my headphones. I could still hear the music coming out of them. It was low, but still understandable. He was quiet for several minutes. He looked like he was debating something.

"Fighting, I guess." I looked up at him.

"Okay. Anything else?" I said, slightly confused.

"Painting." He said quietly. I nearly missed it.

"Really?" I said, slightly excited. He looked away, embarrassed. Crap. Now I feel bad. "Sorry." I said. "Ya know, I've always wanted to learn how to paint, but never knew how to start. So I've just stuck with sketching and mixed media."He glanced at me. I offered him a smile. "I'd really like to see some of your stuff some time." I said. "Back to work?" I asked, trying to get him to stop being so embarrassed.

"Sure." He said, almost relieved.

"Are your optics the same shade of blue as your holoform's eyes?" I asked.

"No." He responded.

"Make them the same shade." That sounded bossy. That sounded really bossy. "Sorry. That sounded bossy didn't it? I apologize."

"It's fine." He said.

"Um, now the hair, I guess. Let's see. Ah, try shoulder length and go from blond to black." I nearly freaked as the hair changed. So much for thinking I was ready to do this. Sunstreaker smirked at my reaction. I hit his shoulder. "Meanie!" I said pouting. "Anyway, Lets add some blonde highlights to your bangs." Once more there was an abrupt change to his hair and again I had a mini heart attack. "Now you're just doing that on purpose..." He smirked again.

"Nowthat is just being mean!" He chuckled at my outburst.

We worked a little longer on the face and hair. Tweaking his complexion and messing with a few other small factors that I swear made him seem more human and not like a living doll. When I was satisfied I looked at his clothes. A bright yellow shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white and red sneakers. All in all, not a look I felt suited him. It just didn't seem like him. Which was odd 'cause I really didn't know him all that well...or at all, really.

"Now for the clothes." He hadn't talked much this whole time and it was kinda creeping me out. "Ya know you can talk some. I wont yell at ya." I said. He didn't meet my gaze. Or speak. I sighed. "Well, I tried. Okay back to work. Let's make the shirt a dark gold. Add a washed or aged look to it." I looked away as he made the adjustments. It was easier then dying every time something changed. I looked back up. He had really good taste.

"Sweet. Now let's add a gold long sleeve button down." He gave me a questioning look. "Trust me." I said. "I won't make you look stupid. I promise." He nodded hesitantly and added the requested garment. "Thank you. Make it a lighter shade of gold then your shirt." I sat there staring at the shirt. it needed something. It was just to, well, plain. "It needs a pattern. Let's try a flannel design." He looked like a redneck wanna be. I had to keep myself from laughing. "Try smaller lines in the design. Almost like pinstripes." I smiled. It looked awesome!

"Now the pants. Jeans are fine, just darken the color, almost black, but still blue." I was starting to get used to the clothes changing color before my eyes. "Perfect!" I said as he settled on a color. "Okay. Now how do you feel about ripped jeans?" His eyes took on a hazy, glazed over look. Okay? I was about to ask him if he was alright, but then his jeans changed. Rips of various lengths appeared down the the paint legs. "I'll take that as a yes." His silence was really starting to annoy me. "Has anyone ever told you you're way to quiet?" He tilted his head a little. "Never mind." I sighed. "Continuing. Change the sneakers to a pair of combat boots."

I stood up and had him stand as well. I backed up a few steps and looked him over. He looked good. Really good, but there was something about his hair that just kept bugging me. He liked painting, but if he did so in his holoform then his hair would get in the way. That was what it needed!

"Can you make a holographic hairband for me?" I held out one hand for him to set it in.

"Why?" OMG! He can speak!

"Because, though I'm willing to use the one I'm wearing it would just drop to the ground once you deactivated your holoform." I raised my eyebrows in a 'you know I've won' gesture. I motioned with my outstretched hand, this time he complied. The hairband was in my hand moments later. It felt like an ice cube had been set down on my hand while a warm breeze blew past it. I had to suppress the chill that wanted to run down my spine. I quickly walked over to him and set to work on finishing up his hair. I brushed his hair back with my fingers, making it look neat, but not overly so. I tied it off in a simple pony tail at the base of his skull. I smiled and nodded.

"You look good." I continued to smile and I walked back around to face.

I patted him on the shoulder, said a quick 'your welcome' and headed over to my sketchbook, which I had momentarily discarded. I picked it up and turned to my companion.

"I should be going soon. Ratchet is going to be wondering where I am. I hope you like your holoform a bit more now that it fits you. Bye." I said heading for the large door way. I hadn't made it more then a few feet way from him before I realized I hadn't introduced myself. I quickly turned around to find that he hadn't moved a muscle.

"Hey!" I said just loud enough to get his attention. "My name's Katie. But feel free to call me Kat. It's what my friends back home call me." I Didn't give him the bright smile I would give most people, but a softer, smaller one. "Just thought I'd introduce myself." I waved and began to turn around.

"Sunstreaker." I heard him say, causing me to stop. Did I hear him right? I quickly turned around to find that he was no where to be seen. Had I really just talked with Sunstreaker? Did I just help Sunstreaker? I thought about it for a moment, finding that all the pieces did fit into place. I really did just speak with Sunstreaker. I really didn't believe it.

I walked back to my room in a mild state of shock. I entered it and sat on my bed, my sketchbook in my arms and my music still playing softly in the background. Ratchet found me like that a few minutes later when he brought me supper. I could tell that I had him worried, but a bright smile and a few assurances had him relaxing and asking me about my day. I continued to smile and answered his questions, leaving Sunstreaker out of it. I don't know how Ratchet would react to the fact the just spent over an hour interacting. I didn't want Sunstreaker to get into any trouble. Soon enough Ratchet left me alone to finish eating. My thoughts drug me in different directions every few seconds, all the while wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	11. Chapter 10

Ah, my pretties! You've returned to me! tehe Sorry, had a little to much sugar today. Anyway, just a reminder, this is the last of the 'every three days' updates, and the start of the 'once a week' updates. I am going to try my hardest to make sure that every Friday you will get another lovely email saying that I have once more uploaded my hard work onto this wonder site. I will also be taking down the old version of this story and removing the 'rewrite' from this stories title. No need to keep the old version up when the new version is about to surpass it chapter wise. As always, reviews are what fuel my drive to keep writing this story. Those and the odd moment after I have once again gone through and reread the past chapters to ensure that there are no discrepencies in the story, only to ask myself 'Why has this not been continued yet?' Lets just say my brain tries to slap me for asking that...Anywho! Onto the next chapter of 'Into the Painted Sky!'

A few days later found me sitting against one of the machines in the therapy room staring at the large screen. I was starting to go stir crazy. I was never known for staying the house for long when I could be outside hiding in the woods. Not that there were any woods around for me to hide in. I sighed. I knew that this was the way it had to be and that I should be thankful for the freedom I did have, but that didn't mean I was staring to get cabin fever, or something similar.

I sighed again and shifted. I didn't feel like sketching and my thoughts had started to take on a more depressing tone as the hours ticked by. I did well enough to keep Ratchet from knowing exactly what I was thinking, but I could see he was starting to notice. I sighed once more, turning up my music and closing my eyes. Maybe it could distract me for a little while

_What about the moon and stars?  
What about soldier battle scars  
And all the anger that they eat?  
What about..._

The back of my neck started tingling. I decided to ignore it in hopes that it would just go way

_What about aliens? What about you and me and...  
What about gold beneath the sea?  
What about...  
What about when buildings fall?  
What about that midnight phone call...  
The one that wakes you from your peace?_

As the song ended, I noted that the feeling hadn't subsided. If anything, it had gotten worse. I opened my eyes. A yelp left my mouth as my head hit the wall harder then I'd have liked.

"Ow." I glared up at the cause of my pain, Sunstreaker. He was still crouching in front of me, smirking. The idiot was smirking. And he was very close. Crap. I chose to fix my ear buds and ignore him, not expecting him to pull one of them out. I looked at him. He was staring again.

"What?" I said, pulling out the other ear bud with a huff. My voice seemed to snap him out of his trance. I glared at him lightly, but looked away when his gaze didn't waver.

"Are you really from a different dimension?" He asked bluntly. I choose not to look at him. Instead I looked down at the floor. I picked up my sketch pad and fiddled with it. Trying to figure out what to say. They say the truth will set you free...

"Ya. I am." My voice was a whisper. I really didn't want to think about it. Silence fell around us. It wasn't the good kind of silence either. It was the tense kind. The kind I hated. The kind that was almost always around now-a-days. The kind that seemed to swallow all sound.

"What's it like? You're dimension?" Sunstreaker asked. I kept my gaze on the ground, hugging the sketchbook to my chest.

"Well, I guess a lot like this one. Just, with less of you guys." I responded quietly, not quite sure how to put it.

"So, they're true?" He asked. I glanced up at him.

"Are what true?" I asked, my curiosity peaked.

"The rumors." He answered, looking away from me.

"What rumors?" I pressed.

"The ones about how we don't exist in your dimension." His voice got very quiet.

"Oh." I said as I looked back down at the ground. "Sorta."

"Sorta?" Sunstreaker asked. I could hear the confusion in his voice. I looked at him.

"You want me to elaborate?" I whispered the question. He nodded. I sighed, yet again. "I've been trying _not_ to think about that." I whispered harshly, placing my head onto my knees. I was trying so hard not to cry. "I'm sorry." I said, pulling my head up a little. "You're just curious. Anyone would be." You could hear the tears in my voice even though I wasn't crying. Maybe telling someone would make it better. Maybe it would help me cope. Actually make all this real, but not seem like such a nightmare. Maybe Sunstreaker would listen. "Promise you won't get made at me or tell anyone?" I asked, my voice quiet.

"I promise." I looked up at him. He had a serious look on his face, but his eyes were soft.

"Well, you guys do actually exist there. It's just not like you do here." I took a deep breath. "The Autobots and Decepticons, in my dimension part of a comic book and cartoon series and recently had a few movies. They're just fiction...but you're not. Not really. Your very much real." My voice trailed off. I had manged to say it, much to my surprise. Silence followed and I kept my gaze glued to the floor. To scared what I might see if I looked up. Sunstreaker probably thought I was crazy. That I was lying like the others did and leave. Optimus and Ratchet only believed me because Jazz supposedly found evidence. At least I think it was Jazz...

"So that's why you offlined." I jumped at Sunstreaker's voice. It was quiet, but still very much next to me. I looked up at him. He was still there.

"You believe me?" I asked. My voice quivered and the words came out as a whisper. He looked at me, our eyes meeting.

"I guess so. It doesn't seem possible, but I don't think it would be something someone would lie about." He replied. I gave a watery laugh and hugged his arm. I could feel him tense up at the contact, but I didn't really care. I was just grateful that someone believed me. Someone who didn't have proof was willing to trust that I wasn't making the whole thing up.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, a few tears falling down my face. I let go of him to wipe them away, smiling brightly at him. A real smile, at that.

"You're welcome." He muttered. His face turned away from me and a light blush painting the tanned skin a slight cherry. I giggled, causing the blush to darken.

A sudden explosion of sound and commotion coming from the Medbay had us jumping in surprise. I quickly released Sunstreaker's arm after realizing that I had grasped it in my panic.

"Sorry..." I muttered before a serious of shouts had me pulling my head to my knees and covering my ears.

"You've just made a security risk!" A voice that was not Ratchet yelled. A metal clang rang out and silence overtook us. I turned to Sunstreaker.

"Y-you may not want to stay." I said before taking in a shaky breath. "In fact, go. No use getting you in trouble." I pleaded with him with my eyes. I didn't want to lose the fist friend I've made outside of Jazz and Ratchet. "Please?"

"Ratchet! You know I speak the truth! By leaving her alone she could ~!" The voice shouted again.

"Red Alert. Shut. Up." I heard Ratchet growl out. I glanced over at Sunstreaker. He was looking at me as if hesitating as to what to do. Scuffling and loud footsteps had my focus returned to the large doorway.

"Sunstreaker?" I whispered. Scared that 'Red Alert' would hear. He met my gaze. "Please go. I don't want you to get in trouble. Please? I don't want my new friend to get involved with what's about to happen." His eyes widened when I said 'friend,' but he nodded and flashed out of existence. Under normal circumstances I would have freaked out, but the relief of knowing he wasn't going to be put in trouble was enough to squash the fear.


	12. Chapter 11

I am so sorry guys! I really meant to upload this sooner, but it has been a bit hectic on the home front. I have graduation today and my parents flew down just to be here for it. Today is the day I "officially" graduate from college. Yep. Can today be done with already? xp Anyway, here you go!

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN TRANSFORMERS! Just the plot and Katie...**

"Ratchet!" Red Alert shouted again. "Out of my way!" I shrunk back into the wall behind me.

"No. Now, what ever it is you think she is capable of, I can tell you right now is not within her abilities." Ratchet stated. I didn't know whether it take that as an insult or a compliment. "If you took your helm out of your aft you might be able to actually see that." Ratchet was angry. "Omph!" That didn't sound good...I glanced up at the door. A very angry Red Alert walked through the door followed by a very pissed off Ratchet.

"Red Alert, I am warning you now. Try that again and I will personally reformat you into a toaster!" Ratchet was practically seething. Red Alert ignored him though, choosing instead to lock his gaze on me. Suddenly, I felt very small. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. He looked like he wanted to squash. I was terrified. I wanted to hide, unfortunately I was practically pinned to the spot I was sitting by his gaze.

"Look at her! Does she really seem so innocent?!" Red Alert said heatedly. I really wanted to go back to being invisible now. Why couldn't people just start forgetting about me again? That would be really nice right now. Ratchet was about to make a comment when a new mech entered the room. He was clad in golden armor. His helm was black and had two distinctive fins on either side. I looked up at him, trying to keep the shock off my face. It was Sunstreaker. He looked at me for a split second before walking up to the enraged medic.

"Ratchet." I could see Ratchet trying really hard not to murder anyone. I told him not to get involved! What was he thinking!?

"Sunstreaker, you better have come here with a better reason then your paint job, or so help me, I wil– " Sunstreaker raised a hand.

"Actually, I came here to talk to you." Ratchet looked at him skeptically. What was he doing. "I walked by Wheeljack's lab earlier and it sounded like there was a series of small explosions going of inside." Ratchet groaned and muttered something I didn't hear. Red Alert was eying Sunstreaker, trying to figure out what he was up too. They had forgotten about me for the moment. Now was the time I could move, hide, or at the very least get to Ratchet. Slowly, I stood up, holding my sketchbook close and stuffing my headphone into my pants pocket.

"Also, I thought I heard Sideswipe say something about a prank he wanted to pull on Ironhide today." Once more Ratchet groaned and his muttering got louder.

"Why are you telling him this? Don't you usually help you brother with his pranks? What are you trying to accomplish?" Red Alert probed, his voice accusing. Sunstreaker only shrugged. Red Alert had his back to me. I took that as my sign to dart across the open space between me and Ratchet.

"No real reason. Just didn't feel like having Ratchet pissed off for orns. Who knows when someone will go and mess up my paint job." Sunstreaker said with a small shrug. "Besides," He continued. "I was curious about the human femme." He paused, glancing in my direction, his hand making a small gesture. One that said to move closer to him. I did as he continued. "I was wondering is she was surviving Hatchet's care." Ratchet bristled at the comment, while Red Alert whirled around in an attempt to find me. I took several more steps closer to Sunstreaker.

"Where is she!?" Red Alert yelled. "See! What did I tell you!" He continued on his tirade as he continued to search the room. I backed up even closer to Sunstreaker, who shifted behind me. I glanced up to see him kneeling down, a hand coming to rest next to me.

"This is a breach of security! It is unacceptable!" Red Alert continued to shout at Ratchet, was also looking urgently around. I climbed on Sunstreaker's hand after he had given me a nod of approval. He stood up and I practically latched onto one of his fingers.

"I'm not going to drop you." He said quietly, I could hear the smirk in his voice. I merely responded by clutching the digit tighter. He chuckled softly, gaining Ratchet's attention.

"Katie!" Ratchet exclaimed, quickly moving closer to Sunstreaker.

"Hi." I said quietly, starting to relax a little. I let go of Sunstreaker's finger and settled down on his palm. Ratchet stared at us in shock, his gaze moving between Sunstreaker and myself.

"She is unharmed." Sunstreaker said. Ratchet shook his head.

"I never thought I would see the orn where you would let a human touch you willingly." Ratchet muttered, not trying to hide his words or shock. I felt Sunstreaker tense up from where I sat. I frowned. Sunstreaker's earlier comment playing through my mind.

"Ratchet." I said, earning his attention. "I don't think Sunstreaker is like that." My words were quiet and I didn't look up at either of them. "Sunstreaker talked with me a couple of times over the last few days and didn't once do or say anything that showed even the tiniest hint of disgust at me. Or anything like that." I swallowed. "Actually, he was a much needed distraction and I can't thank him enough for that." The only sound in the room was Red Alert's loud mutterings as he continued his futile search. I dared a glance up at Ratchet. He was looking intently at the mech holding me.

"He is permitted to visit." Ratchet said slowly after a moment. I blinked in surprise.

"Really!?" I asked. Ratchet nodded.

"Really." He said before sending Sunstreaker a very stern look. "But only you. I do not want your glitching brother any where near her. No telling what sort of trouble he might try to stir up."

"I promise." Sunstreaker said. I didn't know if Ratchet could her it, but there was relief in his voice. I smiled up at Ratchet and he smiled back. "Ratchet." He said. "I do not believe it would be good for Red Alert to find her with me. It might only give him unneeded ammo."

"I agree." Ratchet said. He lifted his hand level with Sunstreaker's. "Katie?" I nodded.

"I understand." I looked up at Sunstreaker, smiling. I could see him frown at that. I dropped what walls I could, willing him to see past them. His gaze locked with mine.

"You're welcome." Was all he said before he tilted his hand slightly and I slid onto Ratchet's. He looked at me again, briefly, before turning and leaving me alone with Ratchet and a still raving Red Alert. I curled into Ratchet's hand, hoping I wasn't going to cause Sunstreaker more trouble then I was worth.

"Katie." I looked up at him. "I am glad you are making friends." He smiled softly at me. "Just next time try not not to give me spark attack in the process." I laughed.

"No promises Ratchet." I said as my laughter died down to giggles.

"What is going on in here?" The sudden voice had me jumping and scooting closer to Ratchet's fingers. I peered out between them, looking towards the door. Optimus stood in the door way. It was the first time seeing him in his true form. Two other mechs stood behind him, entering the room after Optimus took several steps forward. I recognized them immediately. Jazz stood just to Optimus' left. He seemed to notice me in my hiding place, sending me a cheeky grin and an over-exaggerated wave. Prowl, on the other hand, stood to Optimus' right silently observing the room.

"Optimus!" Red Alert exclaimed upon seeing his leader. "Ratchet is letting the femme have free reign of the base!"

"I do not see how letting her spend some time in a room attached to the Medbay is letting her have free reign." Prowl said calmly.

"Th' room don't ev'n have access ta th' rest of th' base. Jus' Medbay." Jazz added. "'Sides, we all know what it's like ta be trapped in Medbay wit only docbot fer company. Ya can't blame her fer wantin' ta get away fer a bit, can ya?" Ratchet sent him a glare, which Jazz ignored with another cheeky grin on his face. Prowl's doorwings twitched slightly in amusement.

"Red Alert, I have to agree with both Jazz and Prowl." Optimus said. "Also, she is not our prisoner and should not be treated as such. Keeping her locked up, whether in Medbay or another part of the base, is against her right to freedom." His tone making it clear that this was his final ruling of the subject. I chanced a look at Red Alert. He was mad. Very, very mad. I tried hard not to start shaking, inching closer to Ratchet's fingers and further to. He gave a clipped 'yes sir' and left.

"Optimus, I am going to take her back to her quarters now." Optimus nodded and moved to the side. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room could tell I was shaken up.

"Katie." Ratchet said as he set me down outside my room. I looked up at him. "I am going to get you something to eat. You should rest. I do not like the increase in your heart rate." I laughed a little. Of course he'd bring in my vitals.

"Okay." I responded, smiling up at him before entering the small room. It was nice that I had Optimus' backing, but the look on Red Alert's face told me that it was far from over. I hope things don't get worse because of me. I sat on my bed and waited for Ratchet to get back.


	13. Chapter 12

Okay, first off sorry I am a day late. Working a new job has me all turned around on what day is what. Please forgive me and enjoy the chapter.

**Warning: Angst ahead! Dark chapter! You have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Katie!**

I sat alone in the physical therapy room thinking over the last couple weeks as I had been for several days now. Red Alert hadn't tried anything against me, but I had noticed some thing strange. I was seeing less and less of Ratchet. When I did see him, he looked exhausted. My breakfast was now usually something nonperishable, like pop tarts. Lunch had started coming later and later. Some days not at all. Supper followed the same pattern. Just the other day I had to awkwardly catch First Aid before he left the Medbay, who I was beginning to suspect was avoiding me, because it was nearing 4 pm and I had yet to eat anything. The poor mech had jumped when I called out to him, but stilled when I asked him if I could have something to eat because I hadn't eaten anything all day. He nearly ran out of Medbay at that. Quickly returning with food for me, before returning to his tasks. I thanked him and went to eat. Supper hadn't come that night.

It has been like that for several days since, today included. It was already 2:47 pm and I hadn't had any semblance of a proper meal. Fortunately, I had had the foresight to start saving pieces of my meals, but an apple here and a cookie there did little to curb my growing hunger. Sunstreaker's visits had been steady at first. He would come and visit once or twice a day. That was last week. Now I was lucky if I saw a glimpse of him. Just like Ratchet, his prescience in my life had become scarce. It was worrying. I had a feeling Red Alert was behind it, but I had no proof or anyone to even take the theory too. Jazz had practically dropped off the face of the planet. I hadn't seen him since he stood up to Red Alert.

The loud, heavy footsteps I had come to attribute to the Autobots echoed through Medbay and into the therapy room. I practically jumped up and ran to the door hoping it was Ratchet. My hopes were crushed however, as I stopped in the large opening. Red Alert stood in the Medbay looking directly at me. I gulped as I saw the red and white mech. I took a step back. Then another and another, until I all but turned and fled into the expansive room. I didn't really think much after hearing the heavy steps behind me. I dove under the nearest machine, not even bothering to check if it was active or could kill me. My greatest threat at this point was Red Alert. Anything else I could deal with.

"I know you're in here femme." I heard him say, as I shimmied my was deeper into the lower portions on the machine I was hiding under. "I just want you to listen." He stopped in front of my hiding place. I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to keep from letting out a whimper.

"If you tell me what the Decepticons are planning I can make this end." I didn't remove my hand. "I'm sure that you have noticed that you haven't been refueling properly." So he did have something to do with this! "I am also sure that you have noticed a distinct lack of Ratchet's presence. He and others who have chosen to view you not as the threat I know you are, have been kept busy as of late. There is much on this base that I, as the Security Director, have influence over. Scheduling is one of them." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I can make everything go back to the way it was if you would just admit to being a 'Con spy!" I was shaking now. Tears were threatening to spill, but not because of the fear that was paralyzing me. He was taking out what ever vendetta he had against me out on Ratchet and Sunstreaker. Probably Jazz too. I let my hand drop.

"H-how c-can I t-tell you something I d-don't know!?" I yelled from my stronghold, which was beginning to feel more like a prison. I could feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. I didn't even make a move to stop them.

"You are a good actor, I give you that. But you can't fool me! I can see right through you! I can see that you are holding something back. This story of yours isn't more then that. I don't care what Wheeljack or Preceptor says, it is just not possible!" He paused. "This will continue until you break, femme. However long it takes. I will break you. I will get my way." I sat shaking in my hiding place as he walked away. I sat quietly shaking as his footsteps faded. This couldn't be happening.

Why? The question rolled around in my head. Why did it always end up like this?Why? Why did I always end up as the problem, even when I had done nothing wrong? Why couldn't people just take the time to see me for who I was? Why did everyone have to project their paranoia and faults onto me? Why was I always the bad guy?

I slowly crawled out of my hiding place. I had to end this. I had to make the cycle stop. I had to. No one else was seeing this. No one else knew. But how? I stood up shakily and began to walk to my room. I could barely see through the tears. I was thankful no one was in Medbay to see me stumbling around.

How could I put an end to this? How could I solve the problem? _'By taking out the cause of the problem'_ I stilled at the thought. It was an idea I had been toying around with for a long time now. But would it work though? There was no way of knowing if it would or not, but I had to do something. Had to try something, anything. I needed to fix this before it got worse. Red Alert had made it clear that things would continue as they had for some time to come. Better I do things on my own terms then let him dictate my actions. He had declared war and I was going to answer in a way he would not be expecting. I wasn't giving up. I was fighting back. At least that's what I told myself as I practically ran the rest of the way into my room and pulled out mt sketch book. I opened it to a blank page and quickly began scribbling down my thoughts. By the time I was finished I was sure that only about half of it made any sense at all. I sloppily signed my name, then pulled grabbed my tablet. I placed it on the sketchbook to keep it open to that page. I then turned on some music so that no one would think anything was wrong, should anyone even come to visit my prison cell.

Once more I rummaged through my bag, stopping when my fingers brushed against the cold metal on my Swiss army knife. Wrapping my fingers around it I pulled it from the depths of my messenger bag. I stood up and walked to the bathroom. I climbed into tub and made myself comfortable. I didn't want to make more of a mess of things then I already had. Silently, I started apologizing to everyone I met in this dimension. To Ratchet and Sunstreaker. Jazz and Optimus. I could only hope that they could forgive me for being a problem and burden one more time. I pulled out the largest blade and held the it in my hand. Quickly, as to not hesitate and cause second thoughts, I pulled the weapon across the skin on my wrist, pulling it as vertically up the left side my arm as I could. Again and again I pulled the silvery blade across my skin, hissing at the sting every time. It wasn't until the I could feel the warmth of my blood pooling and running off of my forearm that I stopped my attack. I dropped the blade to the floor and settled back into the tub.

My fingers were starting to grow very cold. I could fell the blood seeping into my pants as it flowed to the drain. I smiled. I was actually doing it and it was going to help. I was going to end my pain and make a bad situation better by doing so. I reached up and grabbed my necklace. I had nearly forgotten I had it since it was so similar the one I had back home. I let my thoughts continue to wander into oblivion as I heard the faint music playing in the other room.

"_Stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
Stand up when it's all crashing down_

_She won't make a sound  
Alone in this fight with herself and the fears whispering if she stands she'll fall down  
She wants to be found  
The only way out is through everything she's running from wants to give up and lie down._

_You stand through the pain  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found  
You stand in the rain_

_So stand in the rain  
Stand your ground  
You won't drown  
And one day, whats lost can be found"_

The music was faint, but it still brought me comfort as darkness began to creep in on the edges on my vision. I let out a soft sigh and once more smiled. Soon I wouldn't be a problem anymore.

I couldn't make out the lyrics of the music anymore. I felt cold. When did I start feeling so cold? I shivered, at least I think I shivered. I couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. I couldn't even open my eyes. When did they get so heavy? I felt tired. Cold and tired. Is that what dying felt like? I let my head drop to the side, no longer having the strength to hold it up. I guess this was it. Forgive me Ratchet, Sunstreaker. Please, forgive me. I stopped fighting and let the darkness take me...


	14. Chapter 13

Wow and thank you. That is all I can say. I mean, seriously you guys. I have never, _NEVER_, gotten so many reviews so quickly! I will admit that reading your reactions to the last chapter made me smile. Especially since I know what happens next. (You will both love me and hate me xp) You guys are what keeps me wanting to continue to write. I want to thank all of so much for the output of support for this story! Your reviews really are what keeps me going! It's like my crack! XP

Also I want to shout out to _Bee4ever, redsparrow1060, Secret_, and _emzydatfan_. Thank you so much for your constant reviews! It makes me so happy to know I have such loyal followers! Like, you have no idea. It makes me smile and giggle when I see your name on the review notice in my inbox. Again, thank you!

Now, as a very special treat for such a rapid response, review wise, to my last update, I am giving you another one, a day later. I told my self I wouldn't do something like this, and here I find myself doing it. But it is soooo worth it. Once more thank you! I don't think I could ever say that enough. Now, onto your very special (very early) update. And don't worry, I still plan on updating this Friday. You all though you'd have to wait two weeks, didn't ya? Well, I may wear glasses, but I am not _that_ evil. (kudos to anyone who gets that reference) Now, without further ado, The next installment of _Into the Painted Sky_!

**Disclaimer: I NO OWN TRANSFORMERS! I only own Katie...and the plot...**

_**Transformers unities of time (for this fic's purposes anyway):**_

_Astrosecond – Second_

_Breem – Minute_

_Joor – Hour_

_Orn – Day_

_Decacorn – Week_

_Vron – Year_

_*TF versions of our units of time*_

Ironhide sat in the rec. room on edge. He didn't know why he was on edge, only that he had been since his shift ended. That was several joors ago. He didn't want to go back to his quarters just yet as they would be quiet due to Ratchet's absence. He still couldn't believe that Ratchet was currently on a trip with both Prowl and Optimus to meet with several of Earth's leaders. How that happened would baffle him for vrons to come.

Sighing he stood. He couldn't put it off any longer. He walked out of the room and towards Medbay. He couldn't understand why the feeling got worse the closer he got to his destination. It was practically smothering him as he walked into Medbay. Shaking it off he walked over to the door to his quarters. He punched in the code, but didn't walk into the room.

Maybe he should make sure the human was alright. He had promised that he would see to the femme's well being. He had made sure to get food for her, always setting outside her door. Now he might as well check in on her, just for his bonded's sake. He turned to face the femme's room, running his scanners over the small space. What they picked up had his energon running cold. She barely had a bio signature.

He took several long, hurried steps toward her room, transforming and activating his holoform when he got close. He entered the room and made his way to the femme. He stood in shock as he saw her. Her skin was pale, nearing the same shade of the white porcelain that surrounded her. The bright red running along the far side of her stood out against the stark white. His holoform's eyes trained in on the cause of the blood. Several long gashes sat on her forearm. He reacted. Grabbing a towel off of the rack over the toilet, he took several steps forward towards her. He almost jumped as he kicked something into the side of the tub. A small red handled knife sat quietly on the floor by his feet.

"Primus..." He said, as it registered that she had done this to herself. Once more he began to act. He knelt down next to the tub and pulled her from it, wrapping her forearm in the towel as he did so. He stood up and made his way back into the other room, comming First Aid as he did so.

:Ironhide to First Aid:

:Ironhide, what can I do for you?: Came the calm reply. Ironhide almost snapped at him, but held back knowing that the other mech didn't know of the situation.

:It's the human femme! She's injured!: He was met with silence. He cursed as the silence grew longer.

:Slag it First Aid! The femme is currently dying! Get your aft in here!: He received a series of sputterings in response before the younger mech got a hold of himself.

:I will be there shortly: Ironhide growled.

:She doesn't have shortly, Aid!: Suddenly he heard the distant sounds of a siren. Perhaps there was hope for the youngling yet.

Ironhide ended the comm. and placed Katie on the bed. He wrapped the towel tighter and placed his hands over the wounds. He could already feel the warm sticky fluid on his hands. It hadn't taken very long for it to soak through the folded towel. He cursed again, only the rapidly increasing noise of the siren kept him from all out panic. He didn't know what to do. He had been bonded to Ratchet for a very long time and in that time he had learned a few things about treating mechs. But for all his knowledge and experience, nothing could help him in that moment.

Ironhide stared down at the femme, who was growing ever paler. He was helpless. He couldn't do more then he already was. Why had she done something like that? Why had she felt the need to do something so final? Why had she tried to commit suicide?!

Ironhide didn't relax much as First Aid's holoform appeared beside him. He let the younger mech bark orders at him. He didn't protest as First Aid took control of the situation, setting up an IV and pulling out other equipment.

By the time it was all over he didn't even remember half of what had been done to the femme. Only that she was stable, but only just. It would take a few days of intense and careful observation to make sure she was going to be alright. They wouldn't know until then if she would pull through.

He hadn't left her room since he found her several hours earlier. Her life fluid still coated his hands. Still clung to his shirt. He could still feel the warmth of it as it seeped through his fingers. It was only by some small miracle that Ratchet wasn't here for this. It was almost as if she knew about it, but the decision to have Ratchet come along had been so sudden that Ratchet hadn't even made it back to Medbay before they took off. Something had to have triggered this. There was always a trigger.

He shook his head. For now he would have to wait and pray that word did not make it to Ratchet. The meeting was important in they were to continue to live upon the planet. Ironhide sighed. He wasn't known for his patience, but he knew he would have to be.

It wasn't until he was headed for the door of the room that he realized that there was music playing. He looked toward the source, finding the tablet sitting on the small table in the room on some sort of open book. He walked over to it and scanned the page, eyes widening as he realized exactly what he was reading: a suicide note. He reread the page, taking note of the places where it was obvious the page had gotten wet. _Tears._ He thought.

He nearly locked up at some of what he read. It was addressed to Ratchet and, much to his surprise, Sunstreaker. The femme's writing was clear and concise in some parts while she rambled in others. Most of it was her apologizing, but one part had him seething.

_'Red Alert is right, I am a good actor, but I'm not hiding what he thinks I'm hiding. I'm not a spy, I'm just a ghost that wishes she was a girl. I've felt this way for a long time. I would have killed myself long ago, but I always felt I'd be more trouble then I was worth in doing so. My freedom wasn't worth the trouble it'd bring. This time however, is different. Red Alert has marked me as the enemy. He told me today that he was the reason I have been going without food as of late. He also said he was making sure that anyone who didn't share his views of me where kept extra busy. I guess that explains why you don't visit anymore Sunstreaker. Or why Jazz doesn't comes around either. Or why the only time I see you Ratchet is when your going back to your room to rest. Please understand that I'm not doing this to give up. I'm doing this to fight back. After all, who would believe me anyway? I can't win against Red Alert in a fair fight. He has already shown he will fall to underhanded tactics to get what he wants, so I will do the same. I only hope that this takes out the cause of the problem. After all, the best way to solve a problem is to take out it's cause. Again, I'm sorry.' _

Ironhide dropped his holoform and transformed quickly, startling First Aid who was gathering supplies to change the femme's bandages. He stormed out of the room, fully intent of finding Red Alert and ending his life, or at the very least, harming him. He made short work of the distance between Medbay and the Security Directors office. He could hear voices inside, but didn't care enough to identify them. Instead he punched in his access override code and stomped into the room. Red Alert stood up as he made his way over to him, but didn't have time to react before Ironhide punched him square in the faceplates. He watched the red and white mech stumble backwards.

"Red Alert, if Ah ever find out you did anythin' like this again Ah will personally turn ya into one of my practice drones." He growled out.

"I-I don't have any idea of what you are referring to Ironhide." Red Alert responded. Ironhide's optics narrowed dangerously.

"Ya don't? How about the over scheduling of several mechs to the point that they barely have enough time to refuel or recharge? Or perhaps, the fact that ya disobeyed a direct order form Optimus to not go into Medbay unless you were seriously injured?!" Ironhide could feel his anger rising. "Or maybe the order he gave ya to stop harassing the femme!? Do ya remember that?" The crimson mech shouted. "Because of ya, several mechs are nearing the point they need to be admitted into Medbay. Because of ya Katie is lying in Medbay on the verge of death! She willing took a knife to herself so she could end the suffering of those mechs ya have felt the need to punish just because they don't see her the way ya do!" He shouted at his fellow Autobot. He cycled air through his systems several times trying to cool them down. "So help me, Red Alert, if Ah find that ya have gone anywhere near that femme without Prime's or her consent, ya will wish it were Megatron coming after ya." He turned and left the room, feeling a bit better then he had earlier. He hadn't even looked to see who the other mech in the room had been. He didn't care. He walked back to Medbay, fully intent on staying with the femme until she woke up. She was not going to be left alone again. Not after recent events.

As he walked, he commed Jazz, filling him in on the situation. To his credit, Jazz was able to contain his anger, but agreed that someone needed to be with the femme until, at the very least, Prime returned. Ironhide offered to do so. Jazz agreed, knowing that Ironhide felt guilty. Ratchet had left her in his care and this happened. After the comm. ended Jazz turned and punched the nearest wall. He had had a feeling that something was going on. He just hadn't had the proof to take it to Prowl or Optimus. Now the little femme was lying in a hospital bed again, only she might not pull through this time. Her closest ally was hundreds of miles away and half the base was against her. Not to mention they were still no closer to getting her back home. He could only hope that the meeting goes well and ends early. He really didn't want to be in charge right now.

Ironhide had since made it back to Medbay. He once more made his way over to the femme's room and activated his holoform. He walked into her room and pulled a chair from the table, moving closer to her bed. He wasn't going to let her go through this on her own. Not when he'd seen just how desperate she had gotten. So instead, he would sit and wait for her to wake up.


	15. Chapter 14

I'll make this quick: Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers, only Katie and the plot.**

The first thing I heard as I began to wake up was the irritating beeping I had been subjected to when I had first made it to the G1 dimension. I pried my eyes open and looked for the source. There it was, just sitting next to my bed. I almost growled at the EKG machine before deciding what little energy I had was better spent elsewhere. So instead, I looked around. I was in my room in Medbay, lying on my bed and hoked up to several machines. I blinked slowly as my memories began to float across my groggy mind. I nearly bolted upright. This wasn't right. I was supposed to be dead. If I didn't die then things would continue as the were.

Well aware of my weakened state I sat up. I looked to my injured arm and growled softly at the wrappings. I quickly scanned the room to try and find something I could use as a blade. I needed to end this. I needed to make things right! I cursed lightly as I saw that there was no sharp instruments nearby. I didn't think I had the strength to stand, let alone walk. I cursed again. I needed to do this. I looked down at my forearm. It was bandaged to thickly for me to effectively get through and my wrist was bound to the point where it didn't move much. I cursed again. I wouldn't be able to cut my other arm as it were.

I sat there quietly debating my options, sleep wearing off in a matter of moments. I once more looked down at my left arm. It was pretty much useless all bound up, with a needle and that annoying finger clip. I blinked as an idea popped up. A needle was a pointy object. If I found a place where the skin was thin over a major blood vein, I might just be able to finish what I started. I carefullypulled out the needle, wincing slightly. I wanted my freedom from the pain I had felt this far into my life, but more then that, I wanted Ratchet and Sunstreaker safe. Sure, I hadn't known them for long, but as usual I got attached right off the bat to the first people to show me any form of kindness. That was always my downfall. Though it doesn't really matter anymore. I just wanted them safe. Sure they had shown me kindness, but Sunstreaker was the first friend I had that saw through my walls and Ratchet had been the ever protective mother hen. I couldn't be mad at myself for caring about them, though at first I had wanted to.

I gripped the large needle tightly as I raised it to my neck. It was the first place I could think of that had such an important blood vessel so close to the surface. I pressed the slightly warm metal against my skin. I heard and felt my heart rated increase. It was now or never. I pressed down and pulled the needle forward across the side of my neck, letting it fall to the bed as I felt the warm liquid start to pump out of me. I raised my hand and cupped it loosely over the wound, hoping to keep the arterial spray to a minimum. No point in making a mess. I smiled. This time for sure.

I door flew open and light spilled into my dark room. I immediately recognized the person standing in my doorway. Ironhide. My eyes were wide and my heart rate increased again. What was he doing here? He seemed to take a moment to stare at me, his unearthly blue eyes shining in the darkness. I watched them widen before he seemed to sprint to my side. He roughly placed his hand over mine, forcing my loose grip to become tight against my neck. I tried to fight back, but he was stronger then me. He would have been even if I had been in perfect health.

"No! Don't!" I quietly pleaded as he pushed harder against my neck and held my free hand with his. "Please! I have to!" I tried again, my voice sounded weak, tired. "I have to! It wont stop until I do!" Ironhide released my arm, but not my neck. I tried to move away from him, but I found myself being picked up. In one swift, fluid motion I was pulled up from the bed, twisted around, then placed back down, only I wasn't sitting on my bed. I was on his lap.

"Hush, younglin'. Aid's gonna be here any moment now. Yer going to be okay." He said softly, pulling me closer to him as he restricted my attempts to break free.

"Ironhide!" I looked up. A man I have never seen before was in my room and the lights were on. When had that happened? The edges of my vision started to blur. Hopefully they would be too late.

"Aid, she's in bad shape." Ironhide rumbled, his grip never loosening.

"I can see that." I felt a prick in my arm as the newcomer spoke. "I just gave her a sedative. It should knock her out quickly. Now, let me see to the injury." He said, almost politely. I recognized the voice. First Aid? My thoughts began to run together as I felt myself being pulled farther into the darkness. My eyelids slid shut as their weight seemed to increase. Why was I so sleepy? I unwillingly relaxed into Ironhide as the darkness grew thicker, until it was all I knew...

Ironhide looked down at the youngling in his arms as First Aid once more stopped the release of her precious life fluid. It had actually caused his spark pain as he looked into her optics while she pleaded for him to let her die. Any other circumstance and he might actually be impressed with her devotion to her cause, but as it was it disgusted him that she thought this was the only way. He had reread the letter she had left several times since he had found it and could honestly say that he understood where she was coming from, but still could not fathom why she believed that death was the only option she had.

He continued to look at her while she slept, First Aid continuing to hook her back up to the IV. It was then he realized just how fragile she was. Just how easy she could break. Was that what Ratchet had seen when he had first spoken with her? Is that why his bonded had fought so hard for a human femme he barely knew? If it was, he now completely understood. She wasn't a Decepticon trick as he had first suspected. She was just a scared youngling far from home and facing a foreign world all alone. It made him mad at himself for having been so harsh when they had first met. He regretted every word he had spoken those few weeks ago.

Ironhide watched as First Aid finished dressing the new wound and changed the bandages of her previous attempt. He swore he would not let her try a third time. He would make her see that her death was not the only way to solve the problem. He would show her that there were reasons for her to live. He didn't move after First Aid left, choosing instead to hold Katie's close. He refused to place her back on the bed. At least if he was holding her, he knew she would be safe.

–

First Aid deactivated his holoform and transformed, cycling his vents as he moved to update her growing medical file. He couldn't blame the femme. He had read the letter that Ironhide had found. It broke his spark to think that she was willing to go to such lengths to try and fix a problem that wasn't even her fault. What made things worse was that he had willingly left her alone in the Medbay. He had known that there was a chance that Red Alert would try something and yet, he had still willingly left her by herself.

He cycled air again. And then he had left her alone a second time and in doing so nearly lost her again. He wasn't being a very good medic. First Aid thanked Primus that Ironhide had requested to stay by the femme until Optimus returned. If he hadn't or had been denied, the femme would have been dead for sure this time. It almost caused him to purge as he thought of her injuries. She knew exactly where and how to cause the most damage to herself. As he picked up the data pad that contained her medical file, he found himself wondering just how long she had been thinking about doing this. How long had she spent contemplating suicide. How much she had looked up or studied to know just how to cause this level of damage. He nearly purged as he drew a conclusion. She'd known too much for this to just to be luck. She _had_ looked up information regarding this. She had prepared herself for the day she felt the time was right. He slowly sat down and began to enter the newest data to her file, hoping that the monotonous task would help to cease his thoughts. He was soon proved very wrong.

–

Sunstreaker had been pleased when he had been commed by Jazz who said that he would not be on his third consecutive shift in two orns. He had practically jumped for joy as he made his way out of the communications center and away from the pit spawned task called monitor duty. He wondered the halls of the base heading back towards his shared quarters, hoping that Sideswipe was not there so he could rest in piece. He was a bit shocked to find that the route he had been absentmindedly following was the one that lead him past Medbay. Perhaps he should should stop and visit? It had been almost a full Earth week since he had been there. Katie was probably very lonely seeing that Ratchet was currently off base on an assignment and with Jazz being in charge he wouldn't be able to visit.

Despite his taxed systems yelling at him to recharge, he entered the Medbay surprised to actually see First Aid working on something and Ironhide's alt mode sitting rather close to Katie's room. He himself walked closer to her room and transformed, activating his holoform and entering her room. His spark stopped as he saw her bandaged body and Ironhide's holoform gripping onto her hand, who hadn't even looked up at his arrival. He let himself scan her quickly, worry beginning to eat at his spark. His systems stalled.

"What happened!?" He loudly demanded, causing the elder Autobot to jump and reflexively try shield Katie. Ironhide looked up at him with wide eyes, his posture tense as he looked at the unknown holoform.

"Who are ya?" He asked gruffly. Sunstreaker huffed, but relaxed when he remembered that only Katie and ratchet had seen his holoform.

"Sunstreaker." Was all he said as he moved closer to them. He knelt down in front of her, brushing some stray hair behind her ears. "What happened?" He asked, slightly less harshly. Ironhide couldn't meet his eyes.

"Ya should read that book on the table first." Ironhide responded quietly. Sunstreaker had never seen the older mech look so defeated. Not even after sustaining critical damage or after the Autobots had suffered a crippling defeat by the 'Cons.

Sunstreaker stood and made his way over to the small table. Katie's sketchbook sat closed on it. Was this the book that Ironhide had meant? He opened it and began to flip through he pages. He quickly came upon the one page with writing on it and stopped, eyes quickly scanning the page. He could feel his spark sinking with every line. By the end he was shaking. She had tried to kill herself? To protect him? He couldn't believe it, but as he turned to face her, he could see it. One of her forearms was bandaged, as well as her neck. Just what had she done?  
"The neck injury is new. Happened today." Ironhide said, his voice still low. "She woke up and tried again when she found out she had failed. She pleaded with me to let her die. _Pleaded,_ Sunstreaker." His voice trembled slightly. "Who begs to die?"

"She was dealing with a lot of emotional pain. Things she didn't let people see." Ironhide looked up at him.

"How would you know?" His question was innocent. Sunstreaker sighed and grabbed the other chair from the table. He wanted to be comfortable if he was going to spill his secrets to Ironhide. Not only that, but it would put him at her level.

"I'm not much different." He said as he sat down. "I've hidden a lot my own emotional strife. I just didn't realize just how deep hers ran." Sunstreaker reached out and grabbed her hand, mindful of the bandages. "I'm the only one who knew and yet I didn't even think that this was a possibility. I didn't see just how much pain she was in."

"She did it fer you and Ratchet." Ironhide said. Sunstreaker knew this, having just read the suicide letter.

"Doesn't make me feel any better." Both mechs fell into silence as they kept their vigil over her. It wasn't until First Aid came back in, only slightly surprised to see Sunstreaker there, and shooed them out that they left her be, though she was not far from their thoughts.


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers! Just the plot and Katie.**

"The sedative should be wearing off soon." A familiar voice said. I tried to remember whose it was, giving up as the sound of footsteps and a door closing rang out amongst the beeping. I groaned. Why was it always beeping? The sound of a chair skidding across the tile had my eyes open in an instant. I wasn't alone. I turned my head slightly in the direction of the noise. Ironhide's holoform stood close to my bed, his eyes pinned to me. I stilled under his gaze, the only thought in my mind was that I had failed. Again.

"So ya finally decided to wake up?" His voice was soft, much softer then I was expecting. He sounded kinda tired. He shifted and took a step forward.

"Why!?" I said sharply, though my voice was weak with the remnants of sleep. He didn't answer me, just moved to the edge of my bed and sitting down.

"I should be asking you that." He replied, his tone light. "You had us scared. We almost lost you several times." I glared at him.

"You should have let me die. I'm not worth the effort." I didn't even try to hide my feelings. I was to tired to pull up the walls surrounding the years of emotional pain. I watched him flinch at my words, his eyes widening as they got a good look at mine.

"So this is what Sunstreaker was talking about." He muttered to himself. His gaze didn't stray from mine. He gently retched out a hand and took my bandaged one in his. "Ya shouldn't go saying things like that. Ya might just end up believing it." I snorted.

"Little late for that, don't cha think?" I replied before pulling my hand back. "Let go!" I growled out as his gripped tightened slightly at the action.

"Kid, stop that." He said. I ignored him, reaching with my other hand, trying to pry his hand off of mine. "Katie." His voice was stern. I stopped and looked up at him. His eyes bored into mine again. I couldn't read them. I felt myself start to sake a little. Was he about to start yelling? Everyone always yelled when I didn't listen to them. Tears blurred my vision again. I tried to stop the tears, the fear that he would yell at me making them come quicker. I flinched as fingers brushed my cheek, wiping away a few of my tears.

"Calm down." Ironhide said. His voice still gentle. "I'm not gonna hurt ya, alright. Relax." I tried, but I couldn't get the tears under control. I felt him shift. I quickly closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. I let out a strangled protest as I felt myself being pulled into a sitting position. I reacted, fighting back the best I could in my state, but the hands never let go. I continued to fight, stopping only when I found myself pulled into something warm. My eyes opened in surprise, my vision seeing only red blurs.

"See? I'm not going to hurt ya." His voice came from above me. I stilled as I realized what was going on. He was hugging me. I didn't understand what was happening. Why was he doing this? What did he want from me? "Relax." He rumbled. I could feel the vibrations in his chest. We sat there for several long moments. I couldn't say that it was uncomfortable because he had angled both himself and me so that it wasn't putting any unnecessary weight on my back. When was the last time I had been held like this? I couldn't remember. Had it been this warm? I felt myself relaxing. Soft chuckling brought me back to reality.

"See? That wasn't so hard, now was it?" I tensed slightly and buried my face into his shirt embarrassed. He chuckled again. The arms around me loosened slightly as a large hand was placed on my head. I tensed again and tried to pull away, wincing as the bindings on my neck pulled. He held me tighter with one arm and gently pushed my head back down. I felt him sigh.

"Sit still. I don't want that injury opening back up again. First Aid just got it to stop leaking." His voice was softer. I hesitated, then relaxed again into his warmth. I found myself wanting to stay like this. I felt safe and if I would admit it to myself, loved. There were other feelings, but I hadn't a name for them. All I knew was that I liked them and I didn't want them to go away. I was tired of feeling alone and lost. I was tired of being invisible. I was tired of feeling like I was fighting against the whole world.

I let myself grip his shirt tightly. I liked how it felt to be held tightly. I hadn't had this kind of security in many years. It wasn't like my parents neglected me at all. It was quite the opposite. They were good parents, loving and kind, but they never understood that I never quite felt like I belonged. That I felt out of place and alone. I pushed them away and they let me. I guess it was my own fault really. I blinked away tears. When had I started crying? They kept coming though. Ironhide didn't let go of me. If anything, he held me tighter and told me every now and again that everything was alright. That I was safe.

He let me cry myself out. After awhile I took in deep shuddering breaths, trying to get myself to calm down. I smiled a little despite myself. It was like having my dad here. I pulled back. Ironhide let me, but didn't remove his hand from my shoulder. I tried to shrug him off, wincing again as the action pulled on my neck.

"Stop that." He said, his hand moving to keep my neck still. "Now yer not going anywhere until you tell me why." His voice was calm and even. I tried to shake my head no, but his hand kept it still. I refused to talk. I didn't trust my voice. Didn't trust my words. I knew that if I opened my mouth I'd spill everything – the years of hurt that was always there, the fear that Red Alert has put into me, the regret and guilt I had for causing trouble for Ratchet, the confusion and homesickness that has only gotten worse – I'd tell him everything that was wrong. No matter how little it may have actually assisted in putting me into this state.

He asked me a few more times, but I continued to give him the silent treatment. He sighed, but didn't move away or let me go, no matter how many times I had tried to move. I actually felt safe with him. So far I had felt safe with only Ratchet and Sunstreaker, though the latter had only recently earned my complete trust. It scared me, as it had with Ratchet and Sunstreaker. To many years of blindly trusting had left its mark. Painfully. I could no longer trust. I no longer opened up like I should. The pain of heartbreak and slowly being forgotten had taken its toll. I didn't want to open up again. I was afraid. Even after surviving so many years of this, I was still afraid. I had spent so much of my life wishing for someone to care, to come and comfort me, to try and understand me, that having someone who did just that was frightening.

"I read the letter." He said rather suddenly. Guess he felt it was time to change tactics. I glanced up at him.

"Then you should already know why." I whispered in return, looking away again. He sighed and pulled my head up, mindful of my injury.

"True, but I wanted to hear it from you." I searched his face for anything that would tell me he was lying. That this was all just some act. I couldn't find any trace of deceit.

"I didn't want to be the cause of the problem anymore." I said quietly. "If I took myself out of the equation, then things would go back to normal. After all, Red Alert was using me as a reason to hurt others. I couldn't let that happen. I'm not like that." I looked down at my bandaged arm. "I have already caused Ratchet so much trouble. I heard the yelling outside my room when I first got here. I know I've been nothing but trouble. I wanted to fix it. I tried to fix it."

"By killing yourself?" He asked. I nodded.

"If you take away the cause of the problem then there isn't a reason for the problem to exist anymore." I said a littler louder. It was kind on my philosophy in life. When it became apparent that I was becoming a problem I would remove myself from the situation. Eventually, everyone involved would forget me, but it was better then me being the root of the problem. "Besides, I'm not supposed to exist here, right?" I added on, whispering the words.

"That doesn't matter." Ironhide said gruffly, causing me to jump. "Ya do now. If ya weren't supposed to ya wouldn't be here. As for you being the cause of the problem, that's not true. Red Alert has always been paranoid. Usually, he has better control of it. To be honest, I think this was just a long time coming. So it's not yer fault he decided to go off the deep end." I looked up at him, tears collecting in the corners of my eyes.

"R-really?" The word was shaky, but held all my hopes and fears. Ironhide smiled down at me and nodded.

"Really." The floodgates opened again. I didn't push Ironhide away as he pulled me closer to him. Instead, I leaned into the embrace, clinging once more to his shirt. I don't know how long we sat there like that, but it was long enough for my tears to be once more reduced to shaky breaths and sniffles.

A sudden commotion had both of us looking at the door. There was several voices, all heated. I leaned into Ironhide, burying my face into his shirt as the raised voices became shouts. I really didn't like yelling. Ironhide pulled me closer as the door was slammed open.

"Ironhide! Where is she?" I knew that voice. I pulled back just enough to turn my head. Ratchet stood in the doorway, panic written on his face.


	17. Chapter 16

Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know I could never say it enough! Please forgive me for the late update!

_**Previously in 'Into the Painted Sky': **_

_A sudden commotion had both of us looking at the door. There was several voices, all heated. I leaned back into Ironhide, burying my face into his shirt as the raised voices became shouts. I really didn't like yelling. Ironhide pulled me closer as the door was slammed open._

_"Ironhide! Where is she?" I knew that voice. I pulled back just enough to turn my head. Ratchet stood in the doorway, panic written on his face. _

Tears collected in the corners of my eyes as Ratchet quickly traversed the room. He immediately went about looking me over and assessing my injuries. I didn't once look up at him through all his poking and prodding, afraid what I might see. Ironhide had released me as soon as Ratchet had begun his inspection, but held my good hand in his, reassuring me he was still there.

"Katie." Ratchet said, his voice stern. "What you did was highly –"

"Ratchet." Ironhide said, just as stern and cutting the medic's tirade rather short. The room fell quiet. I glanced up to see them staring at each other. They did not move or so much as blink. After a few moments, Ratchet's expression changed. It grew harsh, anger burning in his eyes, then melted into something softer as shock took over. They stayed quiet for several minutes longer before Ratchet turned to look at me. I quickly adverted my gaze.

"Katie." Ratchet said, his tone far softer. The tears continued to gather as he softly smiled at me. It was a sad, but understanding smile. "You have nothing to fear." He brushed away a few loose tears. "Forgive me. I should have never left you alone like that." I shook my head lightly and was about to tell him that it wasn't, but he placed a finger over my lips, effectively silencing me. "Ironhide explained things to me." So that was what they were doing. "Don't you _ever_ believe that the world would be better without you. Every one of us has a reason to be. You will find yours in time." He pulled his hand away. "And I thank you for trying to protect me, though, for future reference, I can handle my own against Red Alert. I have this long, after all. The same goes for Sunstreaker." I nodded. "Good. Now sit still. I'm going to change these bandages. First Aid was actually about to that just as I returned." Once more I nodded. I sat as still as I could, trying hard not to flinch as Ratchet pulled and treated the cuts. Ironhide squeezed my hand when ever I whimpered, but remained quiet. Ratchet on the other hand, was muttering to himself. Most of it was incoherent or to low for me to make out but some of what I heard seemed to be plans for harming a certain Security Director.

When Ratchet had finished he re-bandaged my injuries, his touch soft and experienced. He stepped back giving me a once over before a smile smile graced his lips. I tilted my head slightly confused as to why he would be smiling. He chuckled at me, shaking his head.

"At least one good thing came out of this." He said. I only tilted my head a little more, cause him to chuckle again. "You and Ironhide." Was all he said. It was all he needed to say as the proverbial light bulb flicked on. I glanced over at Ironhide, trying to gauge his response. He had a light smile on his face as well, almost looking pleased. He had yet to let go of my hand.

"What happens now?" I asked, knowing that it needed to be said. Ratchet sighed, the smile fading away.

"Well. I don't want this happening again, to any degree. You will be getting a guardian at the very least. Though, at this point I'm not sure who to trust." He suddenly looked very tired. "I will say this, the base is divided over what to think of you. These recent events can be taken in either direction, as they have. Personally, I would be more then happy to volunteer to be your Guardian, though, there would be times that I would be unable to properly do so."

"The same goes for me. " Ironhide said. He wore a similar expression to Ratchet, who eyed Ironhide slightly before speaking again.

"I would trust you with Sunstreaker, since he has already proved himself, but that would leave you vulnerable to Sideswipe, something I would rather not do." He paused. "Jazz is another possibility, but with that machine still in Decepticon servos and us being no closer to understanding their objectives, he will be sent out to collect intel more often, once more bringing us back to the predicament." The room once more fell quiet. The new problem at hand hanging in the air around us. I played around with the information Ratchet had given me. There had to be a solution. One that would make Ratchet happy and both of them not worry. If I hadn't been a problem before, my recent actions had only caused more.

Eventually the start of a plan began to materialize in my mind. It might just work, if both Ratchet and Ironhide were okay with it. I looked up at them, both seemed to be caught up in their thoughts.

"Um..." I began, my voice pulling them back to reality. "You both could be." I said awkwardly. "My guardian, that is." I clarified. Both gave me confused looks. "Uh, well, ah," I stumbled for the right words. "I mean, if one was on duty, the I could be be with the other." I paused. That was a horrible explanation. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that if, say, Ratchet, you were busy, then Ironhide would look after me, if needed and vice versa." I hope that explained it better. I always had been bad at explaining things.

"That could work." Ratchet said slowly. "But if neither of us were available, then what?"

"We could let Sunstreaker watch over her." Ironhide said. "I mean ya said he proved himself, not that I fully understand, but if yer giving him the go ahead, I can't argue. If he's busy, then there's always Jazz or possibly Prowl." He continued. Ratchet nodded.

"This could very well work. We would have to speak with Optimus about it, get his approval, though I don't see why he wouldn't."

"I will go speak with Optimus." Ironhide said, letting go of my hand and standing up. "After all, Ah had spoken with Jazz, since he was in charge while Prime was away, to make me her temporary guardian." I looked up at Ironhide surprised. He looked at me and smiled. "Didn't want Red to be the first one ya saw when ya woke up." I smiled at him.

"Thank you." He nodded in response.

"Don't worry about it." He headed for the door. "Ah'll be back later to tell you what Prime says." With that he was out of the room and was quickly out of sight. Ratchet decided to sit on the edge of my bed, his gaze locked on my injuries.

"I truly am sorry, Katie. You should not have felt the need to resort to such methods." I shook my head, reaching out with y good arm to grab his hand.

"It's not your fault. Besides, this was a long time coming. To be honest, I'm surprised I was able to hold out as long as I did. It was something I've been thinking about for years." He looked at me surprised.

"Then why choose now?" I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"First off, please don't think it was because I don't like you or that I resent you or anything. It was actually quite the opposite. I guess the only way I can explain it is that I wanted it to mean something. My death." I paused, letting my words sink in. " Though I still don't really care if I live or die, I've never wanted to just give up. I don't believe in giving up. I wanted to go down fighting. I wanted my death to be on my terms. To mean something. To have had a purpose other then escape, though that was a part of it. I can't and wont deny that, but that wasn't all of it. I saw how tired you were when you got back here. I saw what it was doing to you. And though, I only saw Sunstreaker a few times before it got real bad, I could see it on his face too." I paused again to look away. "My presence was the only thing that I could see having caused it. After all, it wasn't until after I arrived all this ended up happening. I guess I just decided that it was time, but I wasn't going to let Red Alert win. I chose the ones I had come to care for here as my other reason." The room became quiet as I finished, until a light squeeze of my hand had my lifting my face to look at Ratchet. He had a small smile on his face, though I could see in his eyes that he still blamed himself.

"I feel honored that you would chose to do something so final for me, but promise me that you will come to me or Ironhide first next time. Because next time, it will be the three of us facing the problem together. You don't have to do so alone." I smiled at him. I wasn't sure if it was one of my false ones or a real smile, but at that point it didn't really matter. He had said the words I hadn't heard in a long time. Words that I had wished over and over to hear again.

"Thank you, Ratchet. Really. And I'll do my best to talk to you guys before thinking about doing something like that again. I promise."

"Good." He said with a nod. "If not, I'm putting you into counseling." I groaned.

"Something tells me that that would be worse then dying." Ratchet chuckled at my dramatization.

"That is the point." I laughed. It was nice knowing that I had people to go to now. It was a good feeling. One that was ruined though by my traitorous stomach. I blushed, embarrassed. Ratchet only chuckled.

"How about I get you something to eat?" I nodded my head as enthusiastically as I could.

"Please!" Ratchet seemed a little taken aback my response. I tried to calm down a little and looked away from him. "Red Alert kind of kept taking my meals before I was able to get to them." Ratchet's expression suddenly became very dark.

"When did you last eat a full meal?" I gulped.

"What day is it?"

"Thursday." I quickly calculated.

"Five, maybe six days? Including the time I was out." Ratchet looked down right furious. I don't think Megatron himself could have looked more frightening then Ratchet right now.

"That's it!" He practically shouted. "I'm reformatting Red Alert into an end table!" He turned and stormed out of the room. I blinked as Ratchet turned left and walk out of view. I wasn't entirely sure as to what was going to happen, though my stomach made it known exactly what it wished to happen. Fortunately, not more then 10 min. later, First Aid's holoform walked into the room holding a tray of food, most of it liquid or easy to eat. Good. I wasn't sure if I could manage holding down solid food at the moment. I gratefully took it, settling down on my bed and began to eat it in silence. At least I knew that I wasn't going to be forgotten about by Ratchet, no matter how pissed off he was.


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers! I only own Katie and the plot.**

The days ticked by slowly as I regained my strength from my attempted suicide. Ratchet and Ironhide had been given permission to become my guardians and they made sure I knew it. I was rarely left alone for more then ten minuets at a time. Red Alert had yet to show up again, thankfully. I did have a few guests. Sunstreaker stopped by as often as he could. He made sure to let me know his displeasure, though he quickly forgave me. Jazz had stopped by a few times as well, even bringing Prowl with him once. Neither made so much as a comment about the event and merely wished me a speedy recovery.

It had been a little over a week since the attempt. According to Ratchet I was healing nicely, if not a little faster then he was expecting. Ironhide would tell him to be thankful I was healing at all when ever he would go off on the 'She shouldn't be healing at the rate' rant. It would normally shut him up for a while, though Ratchet would insist on staying with me for several hours afterwords.

Today had started off normal enough, slow, but at least I was being given more freedoms. Ironhide convinced Ratchet that it wouldn't be good for my health to be constantly hovered over. I smiled and gently flopped backwards onto my bed. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the silence, something I had had little of until recently. Damn hospital machines. As usual I was beginning to get bored, but Ratchet had insisted I wait a little longer before returning to my old routine. I couldn't say no to him. I just couldn't. I rolled over and closed my eyes. Might as well try to take a nap. Better then doing nothing.

"Remind me again why you had me warp us into the Autobot's Medbay?" My eyes flew open. I didn't recognize the voice, but what they said had my blood running cold.

"Because, Skywarp, the Autobot's would not expect it. Though it is heavily fortified from the outside, it has few security measures. It is a weak point if you will." As the speaker continued, my brain made a connection I wish it hadn't. I knew the voice. _Starscream._ That one name sent my heart racing and me into a panic. There was no one in the Medbay at the moment. Ratchet and Ironhide had a meeting to go to and First Aid had stepped out to attend to a small accident. Unfortunately, my brain also realized far faster then I did that I was screwed. If the Decepticon's found me I was dead. If Red Alert found out, I was dead. If I stepped foot outside Medbay, I was lost and dead. I could feel my pulse increasing. My room was starting to feel smaller, like the walls were closing in on me. I was having a hard time breathing, but still somehow managed to get oxygen into my lungs. So this is what a panic attack was like, I thought absently.

I took a few shaky steps toward my door. I needed to get out of here. I could hear them starting to riffle through things. I wasn't sure what they were looking for, but if they were searching the room then it would only be a matter of time before they searched my room. I didn't want to be here when they did. And I most definitely didn't want Starscream to find me. There was a good chance he just might recognize me. That would be bad. He would know that the Autobot's believed me.

I cracked the door open. They had their backs to me. I scanned the room, looking for anyone else they may have brought with them. I didn't see anyone. That was good for me. I waited a few moments. I wanted to make sure they weren't going to turn around anytime soon. I didn't wait to long before opening my door as quietly as I could. I didn't even try to close it as I made a beeline for the Medbay doors, not realizing until I was almost there that they were closed. Fortunately they would open when I came into sensor range, but it would alert my guests to my presence. It was to late now to go back on my plan, as there was no where around me to hide. I kept running straight at the door, not slowing down as they opened. I tried to ignore the commotion behind me as I quickly changed direction and continued running.

I cringed slightly as the skin on my neck pulled as I ran. I was not yet ready for this kind of physical activity. Ratchet was going to have my head! I stumbled a little as I heard someone come out of the Medbay and start after me. I quickly rounded a corner and hoped I could find somewhere to hide. "Please let there be somewhere to hide! Please, please please!" I said out loud in between pants.

_Turn here._ I stumbled again as a voice seemed to echoed in my head, but quickly caught myself. Did I really just here that? _Turn now. _Yep. I did. I didn't have anymore time to contemplate the voice in my head as alarms started to blare. I could hear my pursuer curse. He was so close! I decided to trust the voice. Couldn't be worse then what was waiting for me if I got caught.

"Okay!" I shouted, turning and running again. "I'm going to trust you! Where to now!?" I tried to keep my pace, but I was tiring quickly. I hadn't healed completely after all.

_Here. _I heard the sound of metal plates shifting and sliding. I stopped and looked towards the sound. The wall was opening before me, creating an opening just large enough for me to fit through. _In here. You will be safe. _I gulped and stared at the black hole for a second.

"I got you now human!" A voice said from behind me. I screamed and darted for the hole, just barley making it as large hand came down, hitting the ground where I had just been. I tripped and found myself falling forward. I screamed and waited for the impact of the floor. It didn't come as quickly as I expected it, though I knew when I had found it. My head connected with a loud _CRACK_ and I suddenly was very dizzy. I didn't move as my mind began to shut down.

_Youngling. Help is coming. You are safe. _I felt warm as the fog took over my mind. I smiled. It was comforting. It felt safe. I felt safe. I let the fog take over, my thoughts running together. _You are safe..._

**(Time skip brought to by Alph Tion's beard)**

"– why we found here inside of one of the walls!?" I cringed at the shrill voice. "– gotten there, hm!? – only one explanation, she's – !" I couldn't make out everything that was said. My head hurt to much. I groaned and tried to get comfortable, but the pounding wasn't going away. The noise outside my room got louder. I whimpered as I heard yelling. I curled into a ball, covering my ears and trying to ignore the pain movement caused.

_Youngling. _I opened my eyes and looked around. My hands were still over my ears, blocking out some of the angry shouts, but the not the voice. It was the one from earlier. The one that saved me.

_Youngling. _It said again. I unfurled a little and lowered my hands.

"H-hello? Who, who's there!?" I nervously called out. Just because I trusted the voice to get me to safety, didn't me that I liked not knowing who I was speaking to.

_My name is Metroplex._ My breath hitched. _The_ Metroplex? As in Autobot City Metroplex? _That _Metroplex?

_Are you alright? You fell._ He said, his words were slow and his voice was heavy with age. I gulped.

"I, I'm okay, I think. My head hurts some, but I should be okay." I replied, still unsure if I was really speaking with Metroplex. The commotion outside my door grew, it becoming evident that I would be getting a visitor soon. Whither I wanted one or not.

_Do not fear Youngling. I will not let harm befall you._ I tried to take comfort in his words, but I was starting to recognize the voices outside my room. I could hear both Ratchet and Ironhide, but the one that caused me to grew very frightened was Red Alert's. I slowly moved to the edge of my bed, slipping to the ground after grabbing my pillow. I pulled it to my chest as I sunk to the ground and backed into the corner. I hadn't felt the need to do so since my first couple weeks here. The wall behind me pulsated with warmth. It had never done that before.

Suddenly the commotion got louder and I could hear the sounds of someone trying the door. I squeezed my eyes shut and buried my face into the pillow. The warmth intensified, but never became unbearable. I heard the sounds of shifting metal and looked up, the door was no longer where it was supposed to be. Instead it was on the adjacent wall across from me.

_I will not let the misguided Security Director enter. _Metroplex said. The walls shifted again. This time the door was near where I sat. A few minutes later the door disappeared all together. I heard more yelling, this time more confused then accusing or angry. I smiled and leaned into the wall. I tried to relax, but my mind seemed to be against me.

"Metroplex? Can't he just activate his holoform in the room?" I dropped my face into my pillow, afraid of the answer.

_I am currently blocking all signals around this room. He could not, though he has tried._ I felt myself relaxing. I was safe. For now at least.

"So no one can activate their holoforms in here?" I asked.

_Correct._ I felt my shoulders sag a little.

"So Ratchet or Ironhide can't come in." I said more to myself then to Metroplex.

_Correct. _He replied. I sighed into the pillow. I really wanted to hear their voices right now.

The room fell quiet except for the noises coming from outside my room. I lost myself to my thoughts, not really paying attention to anything that was going on around me. All of a sudden my phone started ringing. I jumped and stared at my messenger bag. It was were I had left it when it became apparent that I wasn't going home anytime soon. It wasn't like I had interdimensional cell service. It kept ringing. I let go of the pillow and crawled over to my bag, not trusting my legs quiet yet. I dug my phone out and pressed the call button hesitantly. I was slightly afraid of what I might hear on the other end of the line.

:Kaite!?: I let out a relieved sob as I heard Ratchet's voice on the other end. :Katie? Is that you?:

"Ratchet!" I sobbed. I could barely speak. "Ratchet."

:Don't worry. We will get you out of there. I promise.: He said. He must have mistaken my relief for panic.

"I'm okay. Metroplex is just trying to keep Red Alert out." Ratchet went quiet.

:Are you sure?: I could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"I am. He told me so." I replied.

:He, told you so?: Ratchet asked slowly.

"Ya. He's been talking to me since I woke up a little bit ago." I said. "He said he wasn't going to let me get hurt. I think he started to move the door when someone tried to get in." I paused. "That was Red Alert wasn't it." My voice was low.

:Yes, it was.: Ratchet responded, suddenly sounding tired.

"Ratchet. Metroplex said that he was blocking all signals around my room so that no one could activate their holoforms in here." Ratchet didn't respond. "Ratchet?"

:Sorry. Red Alert was just escorted out of Medbay.: I blinked in surprise. I hadn't even noticed that the sounds had died down. I looked to where the door should have been.

"One second Ratchet." I pulled the phone away from my ear and looked towards the ceiling, not really sure where to look. "Metroplex? Ratchet said Red Alert is gone. Can he come in now?" At first nothing happened, but the now familiar sound of shifting metal soon rang out in through my room. I smiled. "Thanks Metroplex!" Once more he didn't respond, but I felt that he had heard me.

"Kaitie!" I looked over to the door. Ratchet hadn't waited long before entering my room. He was beside me in a matter of seconds. I hung up the call and let my phone fall to the ground. I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me closer.

"Are you alright?" He asked, not letting go of me.

"I think so. My head hurts and the pounding isn't going away as fast as I would like, but other then that I'm okay." He seemed to relax at that. I wasn't 100%, but I wasn't dying.

"Are you sure it was Metroplex you were talking to?" He questioned, his tone telling me he was serious. I nodded my head gently, gripping his jacket lightly.

"I am. He told me his name was Metroplex. Why? Is it really that surprising that we were talking?" I asked. I really wasn't sure why Ratchet kept asking me the same question over.

"Katie." Ratchet said, pulling my focus back to him. "No one can hear Metroplex." He let go of me and pulled my head up until I was looking at him. I watched as his eyes widened in shock. I was suddenly on alert.

"Ratchet what is it? What's wrong?" I was beginning to panic.

"Primus above." He whispered, trailing a thumb under my eye and down my cheek.

"Ratchet! What is it!?" I demanded, frightened.


	19. Excerpt: Ratchet's Wrath

Okay, I know this should be after ch. 16, but it just kinda came to me. This is for you who may have wondered what Ratchet did after he left Katie at the end of Ch. 16. Enjoy~

Ratchet stalked down the halls. He was beyond pissed. Red Alert would be needing a Medic when he was through with him. Every mech he encountered quickly, and wisely, stepped out of his way. They could practically see the anger rolling of him. He made his way to Red Alert's office. Each step did little to contain the anger that he felt. How dare he!? After he was specifically told not to go near her!

Ratchet's engine growled dangerously as the thought of her going through that on her own swept through his mind. _She is only a Youngling, for Primus' Sake! _He thought. She was lost and alone. She needed to be protected until she could stand on her own again! Not kicked when it was obvious she was already down. Not to mention the underhanded tactics the Security Director had taken to using. His optics narrowed. T think that she thought that death was the only way she thought she could fix things! She shouldn't have even needed to fix things, let alone needed to use such drastic measures. Though, he had to give her credit. She was tough. To put up with for nearly an entire Earth week then trying to solve it on her own. He may not approve the methods, but he couldn't exactly blame her. No. Katie was definitely not at fault. Soon enough the door to the Security Office came into view. Oh, how Red Alert would regret his actions.

He stopped briefly typing in his authorization code, his anger spiking as the code was rejected. Did Red Alert really think he could keep him out? He would tear the door down if he had to! He began to type in his code again, but the door opened halfway through, much to Ratchet's shock. He quickly muttered a 'thank you' to Primus, not even hesitating as he stepped into the room and walked up to the sole occupied desk.

Red Alert sat looking up at him in shock. He was very sure he had deleted Ratchet's override code from his door's lock. How had he gotten in?

"Ratchet." He said, trying to contain his surprise. The other mech didn't even respond as he forcefly dragged the red armored mech from his chair and slammed him into the nearest wall.

"You thought you could get away with it?!" The white clad mech shouted. "You think you could get away with terrorizing a Youngling! Keeping her from refueling and not suffer some sort of consequence!? She nearly died because of your actions!" Red Alert recovered and snarled back at Ratchet's accusation.

"You're harboring a spy! You left her to do as she pleases! There is no telling how much information she has leaked to the Decepticons!" He struggled against his captors grip, knocking the slightly larger mech off balance just enough to free himself. He fought back, sending a short comm. to Inferno that he was in need of assistance detaining a hostile mech. Ratchet, on the other hand, er...servo, wasn't going to let the mech that nearly killed his charge to get off so easily. He didn't even let himself contemplate the sudden thought and pushed Red Alert off of him and into Red's desk, sending data pads and other objects skittering across the floor.

The two mechs continued to wrestle until Red Alert got the upper servo. He flipped Ratchet over the desk, stunning him, before grabbing the stasis cuffs from the bottom drawer and quickly 'detaining' Ratchet. The Medic struggled against the cuffs, but knew there was nothing he could do. It didn't stop him from trying though.  
Inferno, who on his way to help his friend bumped into Jazz, who having nothing better to do decided to tag along, stood in the doorway in complete shock at the scene before him. Jazz, though equally shocked managed to send a quick comm. to Optimus, Prowl and Ironhide. He was going to need back up. Lots of back up.

Ratchet who had continued to struggle against the cuffs, remembered something that Jazz had shown him ages ago. A trick to get out of the older model cuffs. The same kind as the ones he had on. Using it, he smirked triumphantly as the 'click' signaling his release sounded from behind him. He quickly disposed of the cuffs and lunged at the reclining mech, knocking off a rather smug look. It was then that he realized that there was others present as Jazz tackled him, wrestling him away from his intended target. Inferno was in a similar situation, but being bigger then Red Alert made his job easier.

When Optimus had received the comm. from Jazz he had been perplexed, but now that he was standing watching as some of his most trusted of friends turning an office into a battle field he was thoroughly confused. He glanced at Prowl, whose door wings were twitching in a dangerous manner, one that usually led to him offlining. Ironhide on the other servo, was smirking widely. He didn't even try to hide his pride in his bonded's actions. Not one bit. He was putting up quite the fight and Ratchet wasn't exactly a fighter by nature.

After several long moments Optimus sighed and began to regain the situation. This was going to be a long day. Far too long...


	20. Chapter 18

Here you guys go! the long awaited next chapter of Into the Painted Sky! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers. I only own Katie and the plot.**

Ratchet had yet to answer me. I was really starting to panic. Just what was on my face that caused him to act like this? He sat staring at me, running his fingers along the same paths under my eyes. I could feel the tears beginning to gather as he continued to stare at me.

"Ratchet? How is she?" I heard Ironhide call out as he walked into the room. I quickly stood, my legs shaky and ran over to him. I clung to him as the tears began to slide down my face. "Katie, what's wrong?" I tried to calm myself down enough to speak.

"I-I don't know. Ratchet wont tell me!" I started to cry again, refusing to look up.

"Ratchet, what's the meaning of this?" Ironhide asked, his voice stern.

"She, she..." Ratchet spoke, not seeming to know what he wanted to say. "Those markings..." I blinked in confusion. What markings? I didn't have any markings on my face. At least, not the last time I checked.

"Katie, look at me." Ironhide said softly. I shook my head. I didn't want him to have the same reaction _if_ something was there. "Please, younglin'." He gently pulled my head up, wiping a way some of the tears. I could tell that he saw something, but he was trying not to let it get to him. "Well then." He said before sighing. "Ratchet, you know what this means right?" I heard Ratchet stand up behind me.

"She's a Cityspeaker." What was a Cityspeaker? The term seemed vaguely familiar. Did I read about it when I was surfing the Transformers wiki? "What I don't understand is how. She is an organic. I thought only our race could become Cityspeakers?" I tightened my grip on Ironhide's shirt.

"Um, what's a Cityspeaker?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper. I heard Ratchet sigh.

"A Cityspeaker is a being who can communicate with the Titans." He paused. "In other words, it is someone who can speak with those like Metroplex."

"It is rare enough among our race, but entirely unheard of for someone of another race, especially an organic race, to be a Cityspeaker." Ironhide said.

"So, I'm a freak." I said, again my voice was quiet. I had been called one most of my life so the idea wasn't exactly foreign to me.

"No. Not a freak." I heard Ratchet say before I felt a hand on my head. I turned my head a little still not letting go of Ironhide. "You are merely special. A rare treasure, if you will." Ratchet smiled at me. "Forgive me for earlier. My actions were unacceptable. I caused you unnecessary stress while you are healing. Which reminds me." He gave me a pointed look. "You should be in bed." I gave him a sheepish look, leaning into Ironhide who chuckled at my actions.

"Come on you." He said, forcing me to let go of him. He spun me around gently and began to lead me to my bed. "Let's get ya where ya need to be before Ratchet decides that he needs to sedate ya." I giggled and complied, climbing into bed and pulling the covers up over me.

"Wouldn't want that." I said with a small smile. Both of them smiled back at me.

"I will be back with some medication for your head and some food." Ratchet said, before turning and leaving the room. Ironhide turned to leave.

"We will figure this out, alright?" He said over his shoulder. He continued to walk towards the door stopping when he got there. "Looks like ya got a visitor." He chuckled before walking out of the room. Before I could question him, Sunstreaker walked into the room, effectively answering my question. He stood a few steps away from me, staring. I quickly turned me head.

"That bad, huh?" He didn't answer, only walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. I felt a hand on my chin before it gently turned my head to face him.

"Actually, I think it fits you quite well." I smiled.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." He sighed.

"No. I mean it." He paused. "So a Cityspeaker. You really are full of surprises, now aren't you?" I laughed softly as he gave me a small grin.

We stayed like that for well over an hour, just talking. He told me about how they had chased the Decepticons out of the base and were taking precautions so that it wouldn't happen again. He even told me about how I was found. I told him about hearing Metroplex for the first time and how he stopped Red Alert from coming into the room. Sunstreaker had smirked at that.

"So, um, you're doing okay, right?" I asked after we had exhausted talking about recent events.

"Ya. I was put back to my regular schedule." I could tell he wanted to say more, but he adverted his eyes and kept it to himself.

"Sunstreaker." I said, pulling his gaze back to me. "I'm sorry. It's not like, I mean, I..." I looked away, not able to say what I had wanted to.

"Don't worry. I get it. Really. There had been a time when I had wanted to do that to. Sometimes I still think about it." I looked back at him, surprised. He was looking at the floor as he spoke. "I don't blame you for trying to get away. No one knows how hard it is sometimes just to make it through a day. Wanting freedom from that, well, I get it." He paused and looked up at me. "Just promise me that next time you will at least talk to me before trying again." I could feel the tears in the corners of my eyes.

"Okay. I promise." I held up my hand, extending my pinky. "I'll even make it a pinky promise. Since those are promises you can't break." I knew it was childish, but the look I saw in his eyes as I said that made it worth it. He held up his hand and extended his pinky. We wrapped them around each other and smiled at each other.

"I'll hold you to this. Just remember, my twin is known for his pranking." I laughed at his attempt at an evil grin.

"Oh really now?" I managed to say through the laughter.

"Really." Was all he said back, though the grin was still there.

"Katie." We both looked up at the door. Ratchet stood there holding a tray. Was it time for food already? "I am sorry I took so long." He was about to continue but I raised a hand stopping him.

"Don't worry about it. Sunstreaker was able to keep my mind off of my headache. It's a little better anyway. Okay?" Ratchet didn't look convinced and Sunstreaker was giving me a dark look. I glared right back.

"Don't go giving me that look mister. I am only telling him the truth. Seriously. I am not always doom and gloom, ya know." Sunstreaker sighed and shook his head.

"I am just worried, that's all. It's hard to tell with you. When your walls are up and when their not." I had to give him that.

"To be honest, sometimes I don't even know. There are days when their up so completely that I don't even realize I'm not being me until the day is done and I'm looking back at it." I could tell that Ratchet was becoming uncomfortable with the topic as he set down the tray on the small table.

"Why does that happen?" He asked. Sunstreaker looked at me expectantly. I merely shrugged.

"Back home, it was just easier to deal with everyone that way. I had been a happy child. It wasn't until I started into my teens that I started to feel like there was something off. Like I just didn't belong. I tried to talk to my parents about it, but they just said it was a phase and that I would grow out of it. If anything I grew into it, as it has only gotten worse as the years have gone by." I paused and looked up at them. The were both staring at me, both listening to every word I said. It was strange. No one had done that for me before. "When ever I tried to let my walls down, tried to be me, someone other then the happy-go-lucky idiot, well, I was told I was acting funny. They would always ask me if I was feeling alright. I guess it just became habit after that. It was easier just to wait until I was alone to be myself. I didn't have to feel bad for being me."

"You don't need to worry about that here. You can just be yourself, whoever you want that to be." Ratchet said.

"Really? You wont get mad? I'll be the first to admit, I'm not always a bottle of sunshine." Ratchet only smiled.

"I would not lie to you. I would rather see you at your worst, then not know that there is something bothering you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had people tell me that before, but this was the first time I felt I could believe it.

"I gotta agree with Docbot on this one." Ratchet frowned at Sunstreaker's nickname for him. "How about this. I'll make you a deal. You stop hiding who you are and I'll attempt the same." I stared at Sunstreaker. Did he really just propose that?

"I'll do it, but you don't have to do it with me. I know what it's like to have everyone tell you who you are and it's not fun when you break script. I don't want you to have to go through that." He sent me a sad smile. He knew I was right.

"Well, everyone keeps telling me I need to 'lighten up,' though they criticize me when I try. I could always just tell them that." I shook my head, with a small smile of my own.

"So, basically, you're gonna use their own words against them? It might just work. If you do it right." He nodded.

"I'm not going to open up to them completely. That would be social suicide." I laughed at that.

"That it would be. So, little by little?" He nodded.

"That's the plan." He held up his hand again, pinky extended. "So, do we have a deal?" He had this serious look on his face. I copied it.

"Sure. What could it hurt?" I mimicked him and we intertwined our pinkies.

"Primus. It was like the two of you were speaking another language or something." We both broke out laughing at Ratchet's remark, letting the other's hand go.

"Maybe we were?" Sunstreaker said, a cheeky grin on his face. I only laughed harder as Ratchet's expression darkened.

"Slag. You're just like him aren't you?" Sunstreaker chuckled.

"More so then everyone believes, but unlike my twin, I am not an idiot. I know when not to do something." He said it so matter-of-factually, like it was common knowledge that everyone should know.

"Katie, don't take up any bad habits alright?" Ratchet said, glaring lightly at the blond neck to me.

"No promises there Docbot. I may just convert her to the dark side." He looked at me. "You like cookies right?" I nodded at the question. "Good, because we have cookies." I burst out laughing at that. I had to hand it to him. That was a good one. Ratchet on the other hand didn't look to pleased.

"Primus is torturing me." He muttered. "What have I done to deserve this?" We only laughed in response.

It was another few minutes of banter and laughter before Ratchet decided he had had enough and chased Sunstreaker out, saying I needed to eat, take some medicine, and rest. Sunstreaker complied, but not before sending me a sly grin. He stood up and moved closer to me, leaning down so his lips were near my forehead.

"Get better alright? And I fully expect you to keep that promise." I felt his hand on the back of my head and before I could question him, his lips were touching my forehead. He pulled back and leaned down to my ear. "Don't worry. I'll be back soon." He pulled away again and stood up straight, a small smile gracing is lips. He turned and walked out of the room leaving a very confused Ratchet and a very flustered me.

"Ratchet?" I said, slightly dazed.

"Yes Katie?" He replied, sounding equally dazed.

"Did that really just happen?"  
"Yes. I believe it did."

"Okay. Just making sure I was still awake."

_Looks like you have an admirer. _Metroplex said. My blush deepened.

"Metroplex! Seriously!" I replied, hiding my face in my hands.

"What did he say?" Ratchet asked moving closer to me.

"That I had an admirer..." I grumbled.

"It would seem that way." Was all Ratchet said. He let the subject drop as he handed me a cup of water and some medicine. When I had taken it he gave me the tray of food. I ate in silence, still trying to wrap my head around what had just happened. I barely caught Ratchet taking my tray when I had finished and telling me to rest. I said goodbye absentmindedly, still a little lost lost in my thoughts. I could only hope that I was able to get any rest after Sunstreaker's stunt.


	21. Chapter 19

Once again another chappie! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers. I only own Katie and the plot.**

Though I had gotten some sleep that night, my brain refused to stay shut down for long. It kept replaying Sunstreaker's actions. Did that mean that he liked me? Like, _liked me, _liked me. I sighed for the hundredth time that morning. I glanced at the clock. 4:37 glared at me in large red letters. I sighed again. Sleep had finally escaped me. I pushed myself up and rearranged my pillows to allow me to sit up. I leaned into them and sighed again. I really didn't know what to do. I mean he was nice. He could make me laugh and understood me better then anyone I had ever met before. He just got me, all of me, and didn't try to fix me or change me. I groaned. This was starting to get complicated!

_Is something the matter? _I jumped, at the voice. Remembering whose it was, I calmed down.

"Not really." I replied.

_If there is nothing bothering you then why are you not recharging? _He asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just still a little hung up on Sunstreaker's actions." I pulled my blanket covered knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them.

_He is a good mech. He is not like what the others say about him. _Metroplex said. I nodded.

"I know that. He is really sweet. He cares, but he doesn't over do it. He understands me, Metroplex. He's the first person I've found that does." I said quietly.

_You are scared. _He said.

"No. I just, I don't, I..." The more I thought about it the more it seemed true. "I am scared aren't I?" I asked the Titan, my voice barely above a whisper. He didn't respond right away.

_Did you like it? _The question startled me. Had I liked it? As I thought about it I felt my cheeks heat up. I hadn't known him long, that was for sure, but when we talked, it was as if we had known each other for eons. I didn't need to say more then necessary, because he understood exactly what I meant. He just got me and I just got him.

I thought back to the look he gave me before he leaned in to kiss my forehead. Just remembering the sly grin had my heart rate increasing. I liked that look. It was a good look for him. I had always wanted someone to do something like that, but I was me, the freak. The outsider. Nothing like that ever happened to me. Never. I wasn't the type of girl to get to be the leading lady in a romance novel. That just wasn't how it went. My heart was meant to be broken. Not healed. At least, that what I'd come to believe.

"Is it okay if I did?" I asked Metroplex quietly, my grip on my legs tightening.

_Yes. It is. _I smiled a little.

"It is bad that I want him to do it again?" Metroplex laughed in response. It was a deep, slow laugh that made my smile widen.

_Not at all! _He continued to laugh. I joined in. We laughed for a little while longer, before Metroplex recovered and asked me a question that had me sobering in an instant. _Do you _like _him?_ I stayed quiet for a minute, thinking over my answer. I blinked in surprise as I came up with my answer.

I did. I liked him. A lot. When had that happened? I barely knew him. When had he started to steal my heart from me?

"I do." I said quietly. "I like him." Saying the words out loud made it all the more real. I liked Sunstreaker. I barely knew him, yet I liked him. A lot. "Metroplex? What do I do?" I said fear creeping into my voice. "I don't want to lose my friend. Would he hate me?" I felt the tears beginning to collect. I needed to calm down.

_I have watched over these Autobots for a very long time. I know more about them then even they do at times. I keep many of their secrets, secrets that they don't even realize I know. I have seen the worst of these mechs and the best of them. I have watched them go through hard times and good times. I have seen them change leaders and watched them as they defended my walls. I know these mechs better then they think. _He paused. _I know in my spark, that he will love you. I know, that he has spent a long time searching for someone to understand him and has found that someone in you._ _He will not let you slip away so easily._

I sat quietly on my bed thinking over the large mechs words. I had no reason to doubt Metroplex. We may not have been talking to each other for long, but I could tell he was a guy of few words. For him to give me a small speech, he really must have wanted me to believe him.

"Really?" I asked, still not sure.

_Yes._ _Really. Something tells me you have been searching for someone as well._ It wasn't a question. It was a statement. A very true statement. _Perhaps it is time the two of you stopped searching. Perhaps, this is your prize for looking for so long. Perhaps, it is time you both followed your sparks and not your helms. _I laughed a little and smiled, turning my head up toward the ceiling.

"Thanks. Maybe you're right. Maybe it is time to stop looking." I leaned my head on my knees. "You think we could actually make it work? The two of us?"

_I believe that Primus would not have put you here if he did not have a plan for you. _Metroplex responded. I didn't feel like telling him that it wouldn't be Primus that had placed me here since I wasn't a Transformer. He had been to nice of me for me to wish to correct him over something trivial like terms.

"You think he wants me to be happy?" I said, deciding to just go with it.

_I know it._ Metroplex responded. _Now, try to get some more recharge. Ratchet will not be pleased if you do not get enough rest to assist in your healing._ I let out a chuckle.

"Yes sir." I said as I repositioned myself and my pillows and tried to fall back to sleep, amazed at how tired I was. "Good night Metroplex."

_Goodnight Katie. _He said as I slipped into the dark recesses of sleep.

Metroplex watched as the young femme drifted into her dreams. He mentally smiled as he watched over her. Had he any doubts of who she was before, they had been chased away. He knew only one Cityspeaker with those markings. It _was_ her. Primus had told him that he would send her back and Metroplex had been waiting for so many millennia for her to reappear. He had not thought that Primus would have done it this way though, as an organic. Though, the more he thought about it the more it made sense. An organic would be kept as far away from the war as was possible. Something she did not need. She had already paid her dues, in full, already.

He had been surprised at her suicide attempt, but as he he thought about that as well he found that it wasn't as surprising as he had originally thought. She never truly had a reason to live before. She had always been told that her life was to be forfeit. That she would die long before her time should have run out. It saddened him to know that she still felt that way about herself, even if the femme before him was unaware of that fact.

As she slept, he kept his silent vigil. He watched her as she rolled in her slumber, a faint smile lingering on her lips. It was then Metroplex made a vow. Though not to Primus as he had originally done. No, he made a vow to the youngling that slept soundly in his Medbay.

_I will do all I can to ensure that you get the life you deserve. I will keep you from what harm I can and see to your happiness. I make this vow to you, my Prime._


	22. Chapter 20

Another day, another update! Hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter! Also, thank you for all the reviews! It makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying it so much!

**Disclaimer: I no own Transformers. I only own the plot and Katie.**

I had woken up to Ratchet knocking on my door, telling me it was time for breakfast. I groaned as the door opened, pulling my blanket up over my head and rolling over. I heard Ratchet set the tray down and walk over to me.

"Come now. It is time to get up." He pulled the blanket off of me. "Katie." I groaned and sat up.

"But I'm still sleepy." I almost whined at him. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"You can go back to sleep after you eat something and get a check up." He said. I groaned again, but didn't argue. He gave me the tray of food and I ate it quickly. Setting it aside, I looked up at him sleepily, but expectantly. He raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I'm just really tired. I didn't get much sleep last night." He hummed as he began to poke and prod me, checking over my injuries, both new and old.

"Should I know why?" He asked, pulling off the bandage on my neck. I winced, tilting my head slightly.

"I'm sure you've already guessed why." I said back, wincing again as he prodded the area. It had only been about two weeks since my attempt.

"You are still healing far faster then you should be." Ratchet said.

"As I've told you, ow, I've always healed fast." I winced again. "It's still sore though."

"Forgive me." He said, redressing the wound. "I want you to take it easy for awhile. Just because you are healing fast, doesn't mean that you don't still need rest." I nodded my head, to tired to really argue. I yawned, earning myself a stern look from Ratchet.

"I really wish he had waited to try something like that when you were not still in need of recharge." I laughed softly.

"See? I told you you had already figured it out." He gave me another look. I merely smiled at him.

"So what are you going to do?" Ratchet asked. I shrugged, making sure it wasn't the shoulder near the sore side of my neck.

"Not sure. I mean I kinda came to a conclusion of sorts last night after talking with Metroplex, but I don't know." I had come to a conclusion, at least I thought I had. It was enough to let me sleep, but I was still a bit afraid. What did Ratchet think of the whole thing? Or Ironhide? Metroplex seemed okay with it, but that didn't mean that anyone else would be.

"I have never seen Sunstreaker take in interest in anyone before." Ratchet said, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked up at him. "Sideswipe even complains every now again about it." I looked down at the floor.

"Still..." I said. He sighed and sat down next to me.

"You don't think you deserve it do you?" I looked up at him in shock. Was it really that obvious? He chuckled a little. "I have spoken to Sunstreaker a few times, when he comes to visit you. I guess you could say, he gave me a few tips." Ratchet smiled down at me, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and hugging me gently. "I don't think he believes that he deserves you either, but that hasn't stopped him from wanting to try."

"We haven't known each other for long." I tried to argue, though it sounded weak even to me.

"Now you are just reaching." He said. "I only met Ironhide a servo full of times before I decided I wanted to be with him. We talked and decided to try it. Now look at us." I smiled. "Sometimes you just have to go for it. I believe that this will be good for both of you." I looked up at him, searching for any lies. I couldn't find any.

"Is everything alright in here?" We both looked over to the door. Ironhide stood just inside the door, worry staring to creep across his eyes.

"No 'Hide. Everything is fine. Just telling Katie that if she wish to, as the humans say, date, Sunstreaker, she should. Though she has tried to talk herself out of it." Ratchet explained, sending me a light, playful glare.

"Really? That all?" Ironhide all but laughed. "Go fer it. You might just find yourself pleasantly surprised." I stared at him in shock.

"I didn't think you guys would be, ya know, telling me to go for it." I said, still somewhat shocked.

"Hmph. As long you don't start getting involved with Sideswipe's schemes, I see no problem with it." Ratchet said. Ironhide nodded his head in agreement. I smiled a little. I wasn't exactly sure how this would all end, but for the first time in my life I had someone interested in _me_, not what I could do for them. My smile grew larger the more I thought about it, until a stray thought had my happy mod shattering.

"Katie. What's wrong" Ratchet asked, placing a warm had on my shoulder.

"Um, well..." I kept my gaze adverted. "If we do, ya know, date, it would be my first time." The room stayed quiet for several long minutes. I start to shift uncomfortably.

"Ah find that to be highly unlikely." Ironhide said, walking closer to Ratchet and I. "I may not be an expert on what you humans consider beauty, but yer definitely one of the better looking ones on this planet." I looked up at him, slightly surprised. Ratchet glared at him.

"Was that supposed to make her feel better?" He asked a bit gruffly. I only started to laugh.

"Thanks. I've never really considered myself pretty or beautiful. No one has ever really told me that, except for my parents, but ya know, they kinda have to. To be honest, I've always gone through life as more of a ghost then anything. Never really seen, but still there. Sometimes my presence would be felt and people would talk to me and all, but for the most part, I kinda just floated through life." I gave them a sad smile. "Kinda didn't help how I viewed myself, but hey, it is what it is. I was often overlooked and forgotten about. And there was _never_ any guys that had their eyes on me. Not that I really had my eyes on anyone." I felt my shoulders sag a little.

"Katie." The hand on my shoulder left and my face was pulled up. "It is a pity no one has been able to see what a wonderful young lady you are. But do not let the short comings of others impact how you feel about yourself. It truly is a shame that they could not see what we see in you or even what I know Sunstreaker has come to see in you, but that is their loss. Not your fault." I smiled up at him.

"Thank you Ratchet." I paused, taking time to look over at Ironhide before shifting my gaze back to Ratchet. "If Sunstreaker asks me, then I will go out with him, but only if he asks. Deal?" I said, hoping it was the right thing to say. Both of them chuckled. Ratchet ran his thumb across my cheek.

"Deal, Bitlet." He removed his hand and stood up, walking to wards the Ironhide and the door. "Now get some sleep. I don't want you exhausted for the rest of the day." I smiled at him and nodded, before leaning back into my soft-ish pillows. I pulled the sheets up to my shoulders and wiggled a little to get comfy. I closed my eyes as they shut off the lights and closed the door. Maybe now I could get the sleep I wanted.

Sunstreaker lay on his berth staring at the ceiling, his thoughts in utter turmoil. Why had he don that? It was impulsive and stupid! He wasn't his brother, he actually spent some time thinking about his actions before doing them. What if she didn't feel the same? After all they had only just met! And half the time he had known her he had been stuck on extended monitor duty. There was no way she could have any semblance of feelings for him. Not to mention she was human. If she did like him, it was probably only for his holoform. She had only seen his true body once. He ran a servo down his face. He had gotten no recharge at all. His spark kept twisting in odd motions every time he thought about the feeling of her skin under his holoform's lips Her skin was smooth and she had been so warm. Then there were her optics, he liked them best when she had her walls down. They were brighter, like they were lit from behind. Yet even when he could see the walls up, they still held this glow to them. He actually found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her lips. Would they be soft too? Would it make her optics light up?

He shook his helm harshly and sat up. He placed his helm in his servos and vented loudly, glad that Sideswipe was on duty and not expected back until later that afternoon. Why had he done it? Sure he knew he was feeling some sort of attraction, but this wasn't like anything he had felt before. He remembered that before the war he would see a femme and respond as most mechs would if they caught his optic, a little flirting here and there, then maybe some fun if they were up to it. Never had he considered actually starting something serious. He groaned once more as a image of Katie floated through his mind. His spark constricted in pain. He never wanted to see her so fragile again. He would do anything to prevent that. Even give up his own spark.

Sunstreaker stilled. He barely knew her, yet he would die for her. He searched for some explanation, wracking his CPU for a reason why he would go so far for an almost complete stranger. _Love._ The word floated through his mind. Did he really love her? So soon? His spark's response t the question had him fearing that something may be wrong with him. Why was his chest plating getting so warm? Was this normal? Maybe he should go see Ratchet? Perhaps that would help. He shook his helm again.

"Do I really love her?" He whispered, but the words just didn't sound right. Yet the more he thought about it, it wasn't the words, but the question. It wasn't meant to be a question. "I love her." He whispered again. He was shocked at how they felt so right to say.

"I love her." He said louder, thanking Primus that Sideswipe was elsewhere at the moment. "I love Katie!" He nearly shouted. He nearly jumped as the door to his shared quarters suddenly opened. He jumped slightly and turned, fully intent on reaming out his brother, or whoever it was, but the argument died as he say a shocked Ratchet standing just beyond the door frame, his arm posed as if he was about to knock.

"The slag?" Sunstreaker said, snapping the medic out of his shock.

"I think Metroplex may have done that. I only have override codes for the Medbay and my quarters." He said a bit stiffly as he awkwardly lowered his arm.

"Uh, ya." Sunstreaker said, not quite sure what was going on.

"I wanted to talk to you about Katie." Always to the point. "Specifically about your intentions toward her." Sunstreaker stilled. His intentions toward her? Did he even have any? Well maybe, but he was still figuring that out, but Ratchet wouldn't have known that...would he?

"Sunstreaker, if you decide to pursue a relationship with Katie, then neither Ironhide nor myself will stop you." Was he really hearing this? Did Ratchet, the overprotective Guardian that he was showing to be, was giving him permission to start a relationship with his charge? His _human_ charge?

"I'm awake right?" Was all that he said, still a bit dazed by what was happening. Ratchet sighed.

"Yes. You are awake. Are you even listening?" Ratchet said, slightly annoyed. After all he wasn't quite sure he wanted the two of them to date, but he could see that there was something there. And if it was set up by Primus, who was he to keep them apart. He only hoped that neither would end up spark broken.

"So I can? Realy? I mean, I'm not sure if she would want to, but..." Sunstreaker wasn't all to sure what to say.

"Just ask her. You may find yourself pleasantly surprised." With that Ratchet left. He normally didn't play match maker, but something in his spark just told him to try this time. All he did was give a nudge. Now to watch and see what became of it.

Sunstreaker felt like he could barely contain the beating of his spark. He had just begun to figure out what it was that he wanted and now this? It was what he was thinking about right? He wanted it, right? Maybe he would ask. Maybe he would try out a serious relationship. Maybe he would find himself happily surprised. But it could wait until tomorrow. Now he had to plan. He wanted to ask her in the perfect way, something that would make it hard to refuse. Something special that she would understand. An idea popped into his head. That might just work. He quickly shut the door to his quarters and begun the preparations for his scariest mission yet: asking the femme he had only just met to be in a relationship with him.


	23. Chapter 21

So, I literately just finished this chapter. It was giving me quite a bit of trouble, as I am not all that good at romance. To be honest, some of it was written in a small pocket sized notepad that I had with me at work. Yes. I wrote some of the chapter while I was at work. When I should have been working. Anywho, It's a little angsty towards the end, but it helps set up for later chapters. And anyway, the angst turns into fluff. Fluff you will thank me for later. You will. I know it. I will warn you that there is a bit of POV change in the chapter, but again, you will thank me for it. XP Let me guess, you guys want me to shut up so you can get to the chapter I have kept from you for a whole week, right? Okay, okay. I guess i can shut up now. Just put up with a disclaimer and then you can have your latest fix of 'Into the Painted Sky.'

**Disclaimer: I no own any of the Transformers. I only own Katie and the storie's plot line. (Yes. I made it intentionally longer. BWAHAHAHAHA~!)**

Sunstreaker had just returned to base and was currently sitting on berth in Medbay waiting for repairs. The skirmish with the Decepticons had ended in victory, but he and several other had sustained damage. Fortunately, no one had sustained anything life threatening, though his injuries were the worst out of the them.

He sat quietly waiting for his turn. Ratchet had wanted to get the others dealt with first so that he could concentrate on his injuries. Under normal circumstances he would have protested. Just wanting to return to the quiet of his quarters, but now, all he wanted was for everyone else to get their repairs and then leave. Not to mention, he did have something on his mind.

"You alright?" He looked up. Ratchet stood in front of him, a slightly worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine." He said, still a bit lost in his mind. He glanced around the room absentmindedly. It was only Ratchet and him left in the room. He glanced at the door leading to Katie's room.

"She's in there." Ratchet said as he began to examine Sunstreaker's injuries. "She refused to come out with everyone here. " Sunstreaker frowned. She shouldn't feel afraid to leave her room. His frown deepened at the thought.

"She needs more then a room." He said. Ratchet sighed.

"I know. Ironhide and I have been talking about that. We are willing to convert a portion of our quarters into an apartment for her. We are just debating about how to best ask her about it." Sunstreaker flinched as Ratchet touched a sensitive wire.

"Don't." Ratchet stilled his work and looked up at him.

"Excuse me? This is a big decision, shouldn't she be in on it?" Sunstreaker shook his head.

"If you want to ask her, then just ask her. But I think it would be better if you made it a surprise." He looked Ratchet in the optics. "She doesn't feel like she has a place to belong. Not in her dimension and definitely not here. I believe that if you build for her a home, a place that she can call hers, then you will give her just that." He looked back over to the door that blocked her from view. "It'll give her hope."

Ratchet remained quiet as he thought about Sunstreaker's words. Wheeljack had yet to figure out how to gt her home. At this rate she never would return. No matter how many times Jazz is sent sent out, he has not been able to get a single bit of information regarding the machine Starscream used. HE had spoken with Katie many times during his recovery. It was why he had brought the idea to Ironhide to renovate a part of their quarters into an apartment for her. She had told hi that she missed her apartment. It hadn't been much. To be honest he was slightly shocked to learn just how small her apartment was, barely bigger then the room she was in now and that was just a recovery room. Yet, when she described it to him, she seemed to light up. It wasn't much but it was hers. He could tell she was proud of it. He wanted to give back at least something she had lost. He wanted her opinion on the matter, but Sunstreaker always seemed to have this insight about what was going on his her helm better then he could ever hope to understand. Would it be better just to go trust him? Ratchet sighed. He was getting no where.

"Hey docbot?" Ratchet grunted in response, not wanting to look up again from Sunstreaker's repairs. "Just don't furnish or decorate it. Have it be just the apartment. Let her do the rest. Give her the opportunity to make something here hers." Ratchet not only stopped his work, but looked up with wide optics at Sunstreaker. This really wasn't the mech he thought it was.

Sunstreaker took Ratchet's momentary confusion to lie down. He offlined his optics and activated his holoform. He had something he needed to attend to. He walked over tot he door. He felt his spark constricting and fluttering with every step. It wasn't painful. Was this the sensation that human's called 'butterflies'? If so, he didn't like it. Not one bit. He reached the door faster then he thought he would. The sensations under his chest plates only increased. He raised a hand up, letting it hover over the door. He hesitated a moment before pulling back to knock.

"Sunstreaker!" He jumped as the door flung open and Katie seemed to shoot out at him.

I sat in my room listening to the music on my tablet and talking with Metroplex. He was telling me stories of battles he had seen and great mechs and femmes he had known through out the years. He seemed to be pleased he could tell these stories. I had never heard him talk so much or sound so excited.

_And then she hit him upside the helm, much like the CMO, Street Cred was very hesitant to speak out again about the Beast Planet mechs again. Though, he did not stay quiet for long. There was an incident not long after that in which he got Prime so angry she through him through a wall! Although, it wasn't so much a wall as a stack of scrap metal, but poor Street Cred didn't realize that for several orns! _

I laughed. "I would have so loved to see that!" Metroplex chuckled.

_I believe you can imagine it well enough. _I shook my head.

"Guess you're right." I shifted, pulling my tablet closer so I could replay a game for the hundredth time.

_Katie, everyone but Sunstreaker and the CMO has left. Also, the young warrior's holoform is right outside the door._

I jumped off of my bed. "Really!?"

_Yes. _He replied. I ran over to the door and quickly opened it.

"Sunstreaker!" I yelled as I flung myself at him. We toppled over, landing on the ground with a soft _THUD. _I giggled as I pushed myself up off of him. "Sorry, Sunny." He looked up at me slightly dazed.

"It's, okay." He said. I giggled.

"Ya know, you're cute when you're all stunned and confused." I said, trying hard not to laugh. I got up and held out a hand. "Sorry for knocking you down." He took my hand and stood up, pushing off the ground as I pulled.

"It's fine." He looked at me, head tilted like me as if he was studying me.

"What?" I blinked in confusion. He looked away.

"Just haven't seen you so excited before." I smiled at him.

"Ya, well. I was worried about you. Metroplex said you got hurt pretty bad, nothing life threatening, but still bad. So, ya know...Also, well, I was kinda worried about having everyone here. I didn't think I'd get the chance to see you." Sunstreaker looked away from me. I couldn't place the look on his face, but I could have sworn he was blushing.

"I'm fine. Ratchet already has most of it taken care of." I frowned.

"Are you sure? Is it alright for to be using your holoform?" He nodded his head.

"Docbot hasn't commed me yet saying I couldn't so..." I sighed.

"Okay. I'm just worried is all." I left it at that. No point in pressuring him. Sunstreaker glanced at me out of the corner of his eyes, but quickly adverted his gaze.

"Um..." he started to shift from foot to foot, while one hand cam up and rubbed the back of his neck. The light red that had spread across his face had darkened a few shades.

"Is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

"Huh?" he stopped shifting and dropped his arm. "Oh! Ya. It's just..." He looked away again. I could feel my heart rate increasing. Nothing good ever comes after 'I just.' Ever. "Slag it!" I jumped at his outburst.

"Slag. Sorry." He cupped my cheek. "Sorry. You don't like yelling." I leaned into his hand, not really trusting my voice. I didn't want him to hear the fear, though something told me that he already knew. He leaned down and placed his forehead on mine.

"Look, I'm really bad at this, okay?" He asked, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I looked into his eyes. He was nervous. Scared. I could see the emotions swimming is his gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm just going to say it." He paused, hesitating. "I like you. A lot." Time seemed to come to a stand still as the blood rushed to my face. I could hear my heart echoing in my ears as his words repeated in my head. "Katie?" I looked up at him. "Breath." I did, realizing for the first time that I had been holding my breath. I quickly adverted my eyes as Sunstreaker chuckled at me.

"It's not funny." I whispered, harshly. He only laughed harder, knowing that there was no animosity to my words.

He laughter faded to a wide smile before he continued. "To be honest with you, I've never felt like this for someone before. Not like this. Not this quickly." I smiled up at him.

"Ya. It does seem a bit sudden, but that's okay. I don't mind." He stared at me. I only smiled.

"So you like me too?" I smiled wider.

"Yes Sunstreaker. I like you too. A lot." His smile returned.

"Then, will you, um, what is it you humans say, 'go out with me'?" I laughed.

"Of course! Yes!" I wrapped my arms around his neck. For the first time in years I felt like I was at the right place at the right time. Like I was exactly where I was supposed to be. We smiled at each other before a voice had us both jumping.

"Oh, just kiss each other and be done with it!" I'm pretty sure I invented a new shade of red at Ratchet's words. We both looked over at him. He hadn't even looked up from where he was repairing Sunstreaker's body. It was kinda weird to know that he was both in front of me and all the way over there.

_He does have a point._ I felt my face get hotter, the awkward feeling fading as new found embarrassment took over.

"Metroplex!" I shouted before burying my face into a very confused Sunstreaker's shirt. After a few long moments he pried me off of him. I looked up, fully knowing my face was still trying to imitate a tomato. He had that sly smile back. Before I could wonder why, he my face tilted up and his lips on mine. I stilled again. I felt my breath hitch before my mind aught up and I leaned forward into the kiss.

We pulled apart before I was required to once more intake oxygen. Stupid air I was all I could think, though after looking back into his eyes all thoughts seemed to stop.

"What are you doing for the rest of the day?" He asked me, that damned smile still in place.

"Well, nothing really. Just hiding in my room. Why?" My sentences were short, choppy. Coherent thought had yet to fully return.

"Well, I'm sure Docbot" We heard a loud grunt as he said the nickname. "Would like for me to stay so that my repairs have time to set." I smile as he explained, knowing what he was getting at.

"Okay. It's a date." I smiled widely as my words seemed to catch he off guard. I just giggled as I watched the emotions float through his eyes. Today was actually turning out to be far more eventful then I was expecting, and for once I was happy to be wrong.

"Just don't do anything stupid!" We heard Ratchet say from where he was. I giggled.

"No worries! 'Stupid 'is for the second date! Not the first!" I heard the tool he was holding hit the ground with a loud _CLANG_. I giggled. Sunstreaker, who had finally come around, was laughing.

"I think you broke him." He whispered to me. I giggled and nodded.

"I'll be right back." I said. "I'm gonna talk to him so he doesn't try to kill you." Sunstreaker just shook his head.

"I'll be in here when you're done." He jabbed his thumb at the door to my room. I nodded before quickly yet calmly walking over to Ratchet.

I gulped a little as I approached him. I interacted much more with his holoform then with him directly. It was a bit nerve racking.

"Ratchet?" I said quietly when I reached him, hoping he could hear me. He looked down at me, a mixture of emotions swimming in his optics. "I was only joking. Sorry." I looked away. "I didn't think you'd react like that." I heard him sigh before the sounds of shifting metal echoed around me. He had knelt down. I felt a large finger very gently pulling my head up. I shifted and leaned into it, reaching out my hands and placing them on it.

"I am your Guardian. That makes me responsible for you. I take that duty very seriously, in whatever form it may take." I closed my eyes as a small smile grace my lips. I tried to force all of my walls down. I wanted him to know I really did appreciate it. That I was glad he was one of my Guardians. I opened my eyes and looked directly into his optics.

"Thanks Ratchet. Really. It's good to know that someone cares that much about me." I felt him twitch. "At home the distance between me and my family seemed to just kept growing. It felt like we at the point where we were just going through the motions. They didn't try to understand me. Just accepted that they couldn't and let me go. It seemed to be that every time I said something to them all I got in return was: 'That's nice honey. Have fun.'" I took in a deep breath. "Don't get me wrong, I love my parents, but after awhile it felt like they stopped being my parents. Basically, I guess I'm just trying to say I'm not used to people taking what I say seriously. So sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." I looked away. My parents weren't bad parents, but they just didn't seem to want to try. I knew they loved me, but I felt like I was a stranger when I was with them anymore.

I heard Ratchet shift and felt the finger I was holding onto pull away. I looked up at him questionably. Had I said something wrong? Had I _done _something wrong? Before I could voice my fears, he had me scooped up softly into his hands and pulled closely to his chest plates. I only blinked in confusion.

"You have nothing to fear little one." He said. "As long as Ironhide and I remain your Guardians you will have someone to go to should you ever need advice or aid. Never forget that." I felt tears pricking the corners of my eyes. Was this how having parents was supposed to feel? Warm? Safe?

I laughed a slightly watery laugh. "So in other words, I ended up not only getting a pair of Guardians, but a new set of parents too?" Ratchet stared at me surprised.

"I, I would never! I, mean, we didn't intend to. We never once thought –!" I just started to laugh as he rambled on.

"Ratchet!" I said loudly, shutting him up rather quickly. "It's okay! Here on Earth, it's not uncommon for people to adopt other people as parents or siblings or kids. Not like the whole legal adoption, but just because they are close or something like that." I smiled up at him. I only hopped my walls hadn't gone back up yet. "I don't mind. Really. I don't. I kinda like it. That idea. It's, nice. Knowing I have a family here. After all, I'm pretty far from home. It's kinda like I'm making a new one, here with you guys." I looked away kinda embarrassed. "And as for Sunstreaker and I, we'll take it slow, okay? Neither of us have ever done something this before...at least I don't think so. Or rather not like this." I looked him directly in the optic. "I don't want to screw it up and I know he doesn't either, so we'll take it slow."I smiled up at him. "So don't kill him okay?" Ratchet chuckled.

"Well, Ironhide and I have never had a youngling of our own. So I will not make any promises." He smiled down at me. It took me a few moments to realize just what he had said, but when I did I couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess I can live with that." I laughed a little more and shook my head. "I should get back, before he thinks I ran off." Ratchet only shook his head before setting back on the ground just as gently as he had picked me up. "I promise, nothing will happen. Not for a very long time!" I waved before practically running back to my room. After all my boyfriend was waiting for me there. I smiled. I had a boyfriend.

Ratchet watched as she ran off. He could see the excitement in her every step. As he continued to watch, Sunstreaker's words replayed in his mind.

_"__She doesn't feel like she has a place to belong. Not in her dimension and definitely not here. I believe that if you build for her a home, a place that she can call hers, then you will give her just that." _

"Stop looing so smug" He said not looking down at his patient, knowing full well that the golden mech was smirking.

"It'll give her hope." Sunstreaker said quietly. He knew Ratchet would hear his words. He also knew he would understand their meaning. Katie had just provided what he had said earlier. She had no place where she felt she belonged. Not even with her own family. She had given the older mech a glimpse of the point that he trying to make earlier. She needed it and it needed to be by someone else's decision. They both knew she had to be shown that she was wanted, cared for. She believed she wasn't worth it, but they would show her how wrong she was.

"Fine. We will do it your way. But know this, if you hurt her then I will personally reconfigure you to be a practice drone for Ironhide." Ratchet said sternly. The tone had Sunstreaker wanting to both shiver in fear and laugh out loud. He knew the mech was dead serious.

"If I hurt her Ratchet, I'll walk into Medbay and lie down on a berth willingly." His answer seemed to placate the medic.

"Good. Now, get back there before she knows we've been talking." Ratchet said as he bent down to retrieve his tool. "Besides, I do still have repairs to make. How you manage to turn such a simple injury into something so slagging tedious is beyond me." Sunstreaker silently chuckled as he sent his consciousness back into his holoform, and not a moment to soon. Katie just walked though the door. A large smile lighting up her face and making her blue eyes sparkle. She truly was gorgeous. And she was all his.


	24. Chapter 22

Okay, so this would have been upload like 4:30 am, but FFN kinda crapped out on me. So I ish uploading it now. Then I am eating blueberry pancakes and finishing laundry before going back to bed. Yays! Night shift! Okay that's it for me. Can't think of anything witty to write.

**Disclaimer: You should know it by now. If not, well, go read the last 21 chapters. I'm sure it's in there somewhere.**

Explosions echoed through the valley. I could just hear shouts sounding out in the din. I needed to get to them I had too. I was their only hope. My legs hurt. My whole body hurt. Yet, still I kept running, not caring if I tripped over debris or bounced haphazardly off of the surrounding landscape, or what was left of it. I charged forward. My mind set. I would make it. I had to. I wouldn't leave them. Not yet. Not when they needed me most.

I ran. Harder and harder. Faster and faster. The explosions were getting louder. I cringed as my body protested, but all to easily I ignored it. An explosion rocked the ground beneath me, knocking me off balance. I fell hard, scrapping against the ground. Slowly, carefully, I pushed myself up onto my knee joints. Even more carefully I attempted to stand, but a sudden strike from behind had me toppling back over. Why hadn't I heard footsteps? Then realization dawned. I couldn't hear much. Just a constant ringing. The explosion must have done that. I was roughly pulled from the ground, the sounds of battle, of war, echoed softly from somewhere. Muffled, but there.

"- you could get away?" I was pulled back into my attacker, sending my vision churning. "Well, did you?" It was louder now. His voice and the rising din. "It matters not if you did or didn't." He, it was definably a he, grabbed at one of my many injuries. I screamed. "That's right. Scream for me _sister._" he hissed the word as he applied more pressure tot he wound. I cried out. "Scream!" he did it again before letting me fall to the ground. I shuttered as the pain rose and fell like the Rust Sea. Once more I was roughly picked up, facing him this time. I recognized him. I knew him. Yet why couldn't I see him? Large and blurred. Was I really that bad off? Was I really that injured? I looked at where I know his face would be, the servo around my neck squeezing tightly. I saw nothing but two glowing red orbs. The light blazing against his shadowed face, but easily visible, even with my blurry vision.

"This should have been done the moment you were sparked." He said, his grip tightening even more. I couldn't talk, yet still I tried. "drones should know their place!" She shouted, giving me a violent shake. "Had they treated you properly then we could have avoided this, but alas, common sense has always escaped those three. It matters not though. I shall take the task on myself. I will finish what we started so long ago." The orbs seemed to blaze with fire.

"Brother!" A new voice, full of anger. "It is not time! We must first end this!" I tried to turn to see who it was. I felt like I should know the new voice too, but I couldn't figure out whose it was.

"I am ending this. They will see, Brother, just how powerful we are." Before the newcomer could say anything a loud _CRUNCH _rang out. Pain, worse then any I have felt before spread rapidly through my chest. Was that me screaming? "This will end all our troubles Brother1" More pain radiated in my chest. Intense. White hot pain flowed through me. I could hear my body protesting the added strain. With one last bout of strength I looked up. His face was clearer then it had ever been, yet not clear enough to see anything more then the burning red orbs. "I will be hailed a hero." He leaned closer. "Thank you. You have preformed quite well. All shall know that you died and with your death Cy–" His voiced fizzled out momentarily. "Will be saved and I will be it's savior." I had no time to contemplate his words as the pain intensified a hundred fold. I screamed.

–

"AHHHHHH!" I bolted up, my hands clawing at my chest trying to make the pain stop. Hand shot out at me pulling at me. I fought back. Kicking and hitting with all the strength I still had.

"-atie!" A voice, but not the ones who had been talking. No. A new voice. A worried voice. "Katie! Primus child! Would you stop that! You're safe!" I stilled. Safe? The hands stilled as well, before one of them started to stroke my cheek. I, was safe? "Open your eyes Bitlet." Looking up, I did.

Who? Memories flashed at th question. Names, faces, places.

"Ratchet?" I asked quietly, my voice hoarse and scratchy. He looked at me, worry shinning in his eyes. "Ratchet!" I practically threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I felt him tense, but I didn't care. I just wanted to know someone else was there.

"Shh." He said after a minute, stroking my hair. "It is alright. I am here." He spoke softly. Calmly. I merely cried. I felt his shift, before his arms made there way around me, holding my tightly and rubbing my back. He continued to repeat his words and even tried rocking me back and forth.

Eventually, I calmed down. My tears had reduced to sniffles and the pain in my chest had returned to nothing more then a nightmare. I shuddered. I hadn't had that dream in 7 or 8 months. What had brought it back?

"Katie?" I looked up. Ratchet still looked worried. I sniffled and sent him a watery smile.

"I, I'm okay." I choked back a few tears. "It, i-it, was just a bad dream. A really bad dream."

"Really? Are you sure?" He pulled back slightly, a hand cupping my face. He rubbed a way a tears that had escaped my hold. I leaned into his hand.

"I'm sure." I swallowed. Should I tell him? It would only make him worry more. I looked up into his eyes. What I found there had me almost crying again. Fear. Worry. And emotions I couldn't name swam in his eyes. "It was a bad dream." I found myself saying quietly.

"A bad dream?" I shook my head.

"Ya." I adverted my gaze, though raised my hand to his, holding it in place. I liked the warmth on my face. It was reassuring. "I've had the dream since I was little. Though, I hadn't had it a while. To be honest, I thought I had finally grown of it."

"What was it about? If you don't mind my asking." I shook my head.

"It's fine. I just can never what it is about. I can remember needing to be somewhere, but being stopped. Prevented would probably be a better word. I know there was talking, but I don't remember about what. Saving someplace? I don't know. I do remember the end though. I always do." I shuddered again. Ratchet placed his free hand on my shoulder, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze. "Simply put, I die." His holoform flickered, causing me to jump in surprise. When it solidified again I was pulled back into a tight hug.

"I swear if it has anything to do with Red Alert –!" I pulled away and placed a hand over his mouth, a small smile on my lips.

"It's not. Like I told you, I've been having the dream since I was a little kid. Long before I ended up in this dimension." Ratchet didn't seem convinced, but relaxed, if only just. "The dream ends with something, most likely my heart, being ripped out of my chest. I feel the pain. Vividely." I shuddered. "That's when I wake up. Every time. I never make it to where I'm going 'cause I die. And that's basically how that dream goes."

"Katie." I could hear the worry in his voice and the look on his face told me he felt helpless. I leaned in and rested my forehead on his chest.

"That's the quickest I've ever come out of the nightmare's effects. Usually, I end up screaming until I can scream anymore. Until, I pass out. Lack of oxygen or something like that. I normally am unable to speak for days cause I literally lose my voice. My parents had me checked out when I was little. They told them I had night terrors and that I may just grow out of them." I paused, looking at the floor. "I didn't. They just became less frequent. When they questioned the doctor again, we were told that sometimes people don't grow out of them. That's what my parents assumed anyway. But I know better. Night terrors have no images associated with them, as they take place in deep non-REM sleep. While Nightmare take place in deep REM sleep. There are images with my dream. Vivid images, if only just a few of them. My parents didn't listen to me though. No one did. The doctor told me I didn't know what I was talking about and should stop diagnosing myself with WebMD. The thing is, I looked it up in a medical textbook. Not the internet." Ratchet had begun to rub my back, causing me to lean int him more, relaxed.

"I believe you are right. But either way, a sever nightmare or an extreme night terror, it matters not if you are not able to recharge properly." I smiled.

"Ya. Sometimes I can have the dream multiple times through out the night. Makes it hard to sleep. One reason I liked my apartment. It was no more then a basement, but the owner had installed sound proof flooring so the couple that lived upstairs would quit complaining about having another tenant in the building. They couldn't hear me when I had an episode." I really was started to miss my little apartment. It wasn't much, but it had been mine. It had been safe.

After a few moments of silence, Ratchet pulled away. He cupped my cheek again and forced me to face him. "Come. There is something I want you to see." He dropped his hand down to mine, gently wrapping his larger one around it. "Ironhide is waiting for us." Huh? But hadn't he gone to bed? I sent him a questioning look. "I woke him, yes, but this is something that should be done together. I did give him a quick explanation though. So he should be somewhat up to speed."

"O-kay?" I responded. "Still confused though." Ratchet squeezed my hand as we exited the room chuckling slightly. Why had he woken up Ironhide. Heck why was he even awake?

"Ratchet?" He glanced at me as we walked pasted his alt. mode. "Why are you even awake? It's like the middle of the night." Ratchet kept walking as he responded.

"It is currenty 3:10." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so it's not the middle of the night, but still..." He chuckled at me again.

"I had some reports I had to finish and file away." Oh. I looked away slightly embarrassed.

"Katie." I looked up, we stopped. Ironhide stood only a few feet from us. "Ya okay?" I nodded.

"Tired and confused, but I'll live." He sent me a small small before looking at Ratchet. "Ya sure?" Sure about what? I looked up at Ratchet, he only nodded at Ironhide.

"I believe now would be an appropriate time." Ironhide snorted at that.

"An appropriate time my aft. Couldn't it have been sometime when people are supposed ta be up?" Ratchet only glared at him, playfully of course. I giggled despite feeling seriously lost. He turned to me. "Katie, Ironhide and I have been talking." He paused and glanced at Hide. I felt like making a sarcastic remark, but held my tongue. It was late, no telling what kind of lecture I would get from a pair of tired mechs. "We do not want you to live in that room any more." I felt myself pale. Were they kicking me out? Where would I go if they did? What would I do?

"Relax kid." Ironhide said. "It's nothin' bad. We aren't kicking ya out of the base. Alright?" I nodded absentmindedly, still a little worried.

"Ironhide is right, Katie. He and I would never do that. After all, we are your Guardians and have," He paused, as if he was searching for words. "Adopted you as our own. As such, we wish to have you close." I looked up at him in shock. Had he really just say what I think he said.

"Ya kid, ya heard right." I looked towards Ironhide. He had a smile on his face, though I could tell he was tired, I could see the joy shinning brightly in his eyes. "Come 'ere." He motioned me to come closer. I did, still a bit dazed. I hear Ratchet follow me. "We want ya close, but we also want ya safe and happy. Yer not." I tried to deny him but Ratchet cut me off.

"You are homesick." I turned to him, but couldn't match his gaze. It was true. I was. "That is unfortunately that is an illness I am unable to treat." he sounded almost mad at himself. "I see it in your optics. You avoid talking about your world, your home. Yet when you do, I see the same longing many of the mechs here on base gat when they speak of Cybertron."

"We know that this isn't yer home, but we are willing to make it so. That is, if that's alright with you." He looked me almost like he was scared I would start yelling at him. "We're not trying to replace yer home!" He added on quickly. "We wouldn't ever dream of doin' that!"

"What Ironhide is trying to say, Katie, is that as long as you are here with us you will have a place you can call home. A place that is all yours." I looked at them in surprise. A lace of my own? Home? "Come." Ratchet took my hand and walked over to a door behind Ironhide. Why hadn't I seen that before? It was human sized metal door sat just beyond Ironhide. It had a key pad next to it, but no door handle. Had it always been there? How did it even open?

"Katie." I looked up at Ratchet. "Type in an 8 digit code that you can remember. That will be the code use use to unlock this door. I was getting even more confused as the seconds went by, but decided to just go with it. Maybe it would make sense soon. I typed in a code. It hadn't taken me long to figure one out. _08311004_. My younger siblings' birthday and mine. So far only I knew that date and there was no way to get that info, but through me. After all I had yet to tell anyone when my birthday even was. Just moments after entering the last digit, the door opened with a loud _SWOOSH_. Darkness lay beyond the threshold.

"Ironhide, Sunstreaker, myself, and Optimus will all have codes to this place as well. No one else."

"Optimus?" I asked, curious as to why he was on the list. The others I could understand, though I still didn't know what was beyond the doorway, I had a feeling it was a place for me to hide.

"He has an override code for all rooms on base." Ratchet responded .Oh right, leader. I feel like an idiot. "Though I am certain he will not abuse it. Also I have asked Metroplex to block all holoforms from entering this place. Even us, unless we enter our code or you specifically allow them in. That way we can keep a log of all who come and go, should something happen to you. Though, I am uncertain if Metroplex has agreed or not."

_Tell the CMO I have heard his request and will grant it_ Metroplex said.

"He just said he would do it." Ratchet looked at me in surprise.

_They have worked hard on this. Have put in every precaution to keep you safe and ensure your happiness. They even asked me for aid, even when they knew that they would hear no response. I could not decline them even if I had wanted to. _I chuckled a little.

"Whatever this is, you guys have impressed Metroplex. He said he couldn't say no, even if he had wanted to. I think it was the asking him for help. Since, ya know, only I can hear him." I clarified.

"See, I told ya he wouldn't have a problem with it." Ironhide said, once more receiving a glare from Ratchet. I giggled. "Well, why don' we show her?" That snapped Ratchet to attention.

"Well, yes. We should." He seemed nervous. "If you would just follow us." He said before entering his code into the number pad and disappearing into he darkness. Ironhide just shook his head and followed. I stood outside, slightly scared of what lay beyond.

_It is nothing that will harm you. Go. They are waiting._ I nodded at his words and took several tentative steps forward before hesitating at the door. I gulped and stepped through.

The moment my foot his the floor the lights cam on. We were in a large room. It was empty. I could see a door that led to, something, to my left.

"What is this place?" I asked, still very much confused.

"Your new apartment." Ratchet said. "I know it isn't much right now. We wanted you to be the one to decorate it. That way it would be yours." I stood in shock. This place was mine? All of it? Was for me?

"R-really?" I was having trouble breathing. The butterflies that resided in my stomach had just decided to take flight.

"Ya. This place is all yours kid." Ironhide said, laying a hand on my shoulder. "Ya see that door right there?" He pointed to a door across from us. I nodded. "That leads into our quarters. Actually this whole place is technique in our quarters. Thought it was the safest place to put it." They gave up some of their room for me? I was floored. Beyond speechless.

This place was all mine. I could do with it as I pleased. A small smile made it's way onto my face. It was mine. My apartment. The smile grew bigger. I had something here now. Something permanent. Something that was all mine. The butterflies got worse, but I didn't care. This was just like the feeling I had when I had gotten my first apartment. Though that one wasn't nearly as nice as this one.

I couldn't believe it. How had tonight, which had started off badly, led into something so wonderful? The effect the nightmare had on me had been very much squashed by this wonderful gift. I barely remembered that I had had it at all. Ratchet had said that they had, had adopted me. I felt my smile grow even larger. I had a family here now, a boyfriend whom I was fairly certain I loved, despite the fact that we only just met, and now I have a place to call home. This world might not be my dimension, but in the time I'd been here it had become far more my home then my true dimension.

I felt Ratchet and Ironhide staring at me. I laughed, turning around, the smile on my fave the largest it has ever been. "I'm home."


	25. Chapter 23

Okay my wonderful readers! I bring you yet another chapter! It got a bit heavy on me before I knew what was happening, but it needed to happen. I do hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: Seriously, you should know this one by now... (-_-)**

Sleep had come surprisingly easy after I had returned to what had been my room. All I could think about was the apartment. But as Ratchet and Ironhide made sure I was in bed, and not up designing my new home, I found I was far more tired then before. Morning had come far too soon for my liking, but a reminder from Metroplex had me jumping out of bed and scurrying around my room to get ready.

I had just finished getting dressed and was brushing my hair out when Ratchet knocked on the door. I called out to him that I was awake and decent, before trying to tame the beast that was morning hair. I heard him come in so I peaked my head out of the bathroom. He chuckled at me as he set my breakfast down.

"Soon I wont have to do this every morning." He seemed a bit saddened by the fact. I threw my hair up in a ponytail, having gotten it to a place where I considered it acceptable. I stood staring in the mirror, not sure what to say. We both stood there, almost rooted in our places, in silence. It wasn't a bad silence, but it wasn't a good one either. What does one say to something like that? I mean, sure, I would be closer, but I would be able to take care of myself. I wouldn't need to have him stop by so much. It didn't mean that I didn't enjoy his visits. He would tell me things that were going on in the base or stories about missions he and Ironhide had been on. I would miss that.

"Um, Ratchet?" I said quietly. He looked up at me. "You can still stop by." I walked over and sat down at the table, making sure I was right next to him. "I've gotten really used to seeing you throughout the day." I started to work on my breakfast, buttering the toast and such. "I don't think I'd like it very much if I just stopped seeing you. Same goes for Ironhide." I looked up from what I was doing. "I mean it. Back home I was often overlooked, so I never really got to many visitors when I was living in my school's dorm. Even less when I moved into my apartment. It might seem a little selfish, but I kind of like how much you guys visit me and I don't really want it to stop. Okay, it seems a lot selfish now that I've said it out loud, but it's the truth." I looked back down at my food and started to nibble at the toast, wondering what he was thinking.

Had I said to much? It seems like I always end up spilling my guts to him. Things I don't normally tell people. How do they do it? Sunstreaker I can see, after all, he's a kindred spirit. He knows a lot of what I've gone because he's experienced it himself. But Ratchet and Ironhide? I mean, some of the stuff I can understand due to having to explain my actions, but stuff like this? It just falls out. Like I have no control.

"Katie?" I set the toast back down and looked back up at Ratchet. "I would like that as well. I have come to enjoy our visits as well. They are a nice reprieve from the goings on around here. And I know Ironhide has come to enjoy them as well." I smiled.

"I'm glad. I was kinda worried that you guys didn't. I mean it has to be tiring having to go where ever it is you go to get me food. And Ironhide still seems a bit hesitant around me. I guess I was just worried I was starting to over stay my welcome or something like that." Ratchet shook his head.

"Ironhide does not feel he has yet made up for his actions upon your arrival here. He merely feels guilty. Give him time. He will come around. As for over staying your welcome, this is your home now. At least, until we can get you back home." He said the last part a bit stiffly, as if he had to say it, but didn't want to.

The comment did send me for a bit of a loop. I adverted my gaze. Home. When I thought about that word, thought about where home was, I had started to think of this place. Especially now. They had built me an apartment. Not only that, but what about Sunstreaker? It hadn't even been a full week since we had started dating. We hadn't exactly gotten to hang out much, or at all really, as the 'Cons had gotten rally active. They were up to something. Sunstreaker was a good warrior, so it made sense that he was always picked to go out into battle. What would happen to us when I did go home? What would happen to him? I've heard about long distance relationships, but interdimensional? That was just pushing it. I sighed, immediately catching Ratchet's attention.

"What is it?" I glanced up at him.

"I, I was just thinking. That's all." I wasn't sure if I should tell him. I didn't know how he would react. I had been thinking a lot as of late about how I was more comfortable in this place then I was in my own dimension. I mean, I felt seen. He one thing that seemed to always be just beyond my reach. I would always ask myself if I was given the chance to go home, to go back to my dimension, the one where I was a ghost, lost and forgotten. The one where I was a stranger within my own family. Where no matter how hard I tried to get noticed, by anyone really, I was always overlooked. My heart told me no. I wouldn't. My head told me it would be the right thing to do. I didn't want to go back. Plain and simple.

I heard the ruffling of clothes, then a hand pulled my face up. "About what?" Ratchet was kneeling in front of me. I looked back at the table where my food sat forgotten. My appetite had long left me.

"It's nothing. Okay?" I tried to keep my voice even, but he didn't buy it.

"It is very much something. Now, please tell me. I will not judge you. I have not yet, have I?" I shook my head.

"No. You haven't." I mumbled. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I had been trying so hard as of late to keep my walls down when there was only Ratchet, Ironhide and Sunstreaker around. After all I had promised to. It took everything I had not to put them up, but I wanted him to see, if he could, just how much I meant it. I opened my eyes and looked directly into his unnaturally blue ones. "I want to stay." My voice was quiet. Barely above a whisper, but I knew he had heard me. His eyes had widened. His expression shifted to shock. "I want to stay." I said louder, more confidently.

"Am I interrupting something?" We both looked towards the door. Ratchet dropped his hand from my face and stood up, almost blocking the visitor from view. I merely let my gaze drop to the floor.

"O-optimus!?" Ratchet seemed a bit flustered.

"It has been sometime since I had lasted visited our guest." He explained, talking a few steps towards us. "I had some free time, so I thought I would stop by. I do hope I am not interrupting something." Immediately my walls slammed back into place and my usual persona was where it should be.

"Not at all. We were just talking. That's all." I could feel Ratchet staring at me. I could almost feel the scowl. Optimus seemed to blink in surprise at the sudden change in my demeanor.

"Katie." Ratchet warmed. I looked over at him, giving him an innocent look as I tilted my head in confusion.

"What?" I said, confusion laced in tone. It caused Ratchet to blink in surprise before he shifted to scowling at me.

"Enough of that." He said, crossing his arms across his chest. I continued to give him a confused look. "Stop that. Now."

"Have I missed something?" Optimus said, confused.

"No." Ratchet said, still scowling at me. "It is just something we are working on." Optimus glanced between us still confused. Ratchet sighed. "She tends to do this when other people are present. Her personality shifts, masking how she is really feeling. She has gotten better, dropping it around Ironhide and I, but she refuses to around anyone else." Ratchet explained, obviously annoyed. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. I am trying. Really! I am!" It sounded kinda whiney, but also innocent, far to innocent.

"I, see." Optimus said. "You do not yet trust us?" He asked me. My eyes grew wide and I shook my head.

"No! It's not that at all! I'm afraid it's just a defense I have." I smiled at him reassuringly, though I felt like doing the opposite. "It's more or less something I developed growing up to protect myself. People are less likely to harass you if you seem like a happy go lucky idiot." I shrugged nonchalantly, as if the information wasn't all that important, as if it held no weight at all. I smiled at him again. "It's nothing to worry about. Really." I could see Ratchet almost bristling from my explanation. Optimus on the other hand, looked shocked, or disturbed. I really couldn't tell.

"That does not sound like nothing." He finally said, setting Ratchet off.

"It's not! It's unhealthy! Unnatural even!" Optimus smiled at the outburst, turning to face me.

"It's rare to get him to so worked up without any physical injuries present. I am glad to see that you are getting along. There were several that expressed there concern. They were not sure if he was Guardian material." Ratchet fumed at that. I giggled and shook my head.

"I honestly think no one would be able to replace Ratchet. He has been wonderful. Even before he officially was my Guardian." He nodded his head.

"I am glad to hear that. Now, I know it may not be my place, but I am curious. What was this about wanting to stay?" I froze, my mind trying to generate some kind of response.

"Um, well, it's nothing really. Just wishful thinking. That's all. Nothing important." Nothing that they should worry about. It's not about what I want, after all. I would go back. I know I would. If the way was opened to me, I would walk through. It was my duty and I always preformed my duty. No matter how much it broke me. No mater how much it hurt in the end. I would do it. I would find a way to keep going. I always did.

"'Nothing'?" Ratchet practically yelled. I tried not to flinch. I could feel my walls cracking. Couldn't we just drop the subject? "It is most definitely not nothing! It is a life changing decision! It is not just something you decide without thinking of the consequences!" He continued to rant and rant. Optimus looked like he was trying to keep up with what his friend was saying, but he was lost.

"Ratchet." I said quietly, calmly. He didn't seem to hear me. I stood up, took a deep breath, and tried to ignore Optimus' eyes on me. I covered the distance between Ratchet and I in a few small steps. I reached up and covered his mouth with my hands. "I have thought about it. More then anyone could probably ever realize." I let go of him. His eyes spoke the words he couldn't seem to form.

"I apologize, but could please explain to me what has Ratchet so upset?" I sent Optimus a small smile, sad and tired. My walls had crumbled and I was going to need all my energy to stay calm, so I didn't put them back up. Optimus seemed taken aback once more at the rapid change in my demeanor. Couldn't blame him. I tended to send people on an emotional roller coaster ride when they caught me at the right moment.

"I want to stay here. In this dimension." There was no point in sugar coating things. Not at this point.

"Katie! Think about this! What about your family? The life you had there?" Ratchet said. He sounded conflicted.

"Ratchet is right. It is not a decision one should make lightly." Optimus added. I laughed. It wasn't rueful or sarcastic, dry or anything like that.

"Ratchet, you should know better." He looked at me surprised. "Every decision I have made here hasn't been made lightly." Ratchet looked away, seeming to understand what I was talking about.

"That was different." He muttered.

"No it wasn't. It was a decision that would have resulted in finality. I thought about it in depth before I tried to commit suicide." he flinched at my words, Optimus did as well. "This isn't any different. I have thught about it long and hard. I'd tell you to ask Metroplex, but considering that only I can hear him, it's a moot point, but I've even spoken to him about it on some of the nights I couldn't sleep."

"But it's your home!" I shook my head and smiled at him.

"It stopped feeling like home a long time ago. The only place there that was home was a basement apartment barely as big as this room." I gestured to the room around us. "Optimus, you said I shouldn't make the decision lightly, I haven't. I've done a lot of thinking. Ratchet and Ironhide already know this, but I had come to start feeling like a ghost back in my dimension. I was often forgot about and overlooked. Most of the time people didn't even know I was there. Both family and friends alike. Heck, my own family has felt like a bunch of strangers for nearly a decade, and I'm only 22!"

"And you do not feel like that here?" I shook my head.

"No. Not at all. Ratchet has been there from the start. I thought his kindness would fade over time. That like everyone else, I would be forgotten about. Never once has he done so. I've been here for well over two months now. Usually I'm forgotten about 5, maybe 6 times by now, if not more. Then there's Ironhide. I will admit I have spoken to people before about wanting to die. I was told it was a phase. I actually tried once." They stood frozen, not even blinking.

"Katie..." Ratchet said, taking a small step towards me.

"I was getting bullied a lot at the time. The last real time I was noticed. Honestly, I don't know whats worse; the constant harassment or living as a ghost. Anyway, I was like 14. I had finally had enough and tried to cut my wrist. I didn't do it right. It wasn't deep enough and the slit with across my wrist, not like my recent attempt. I had failed. I was found my my sister. She didn't do much. Didn't call our parents or even make a big deal of it. Guess she thought I had scrapped it against something. Even forgot at one point what we were arguing about. My pint is, I've never had someone try so hard to keep me alive. My own family didn't try nearly as had as he did. And I will admit that Ratchet's reaction to the whole thing had me surprised." I looked away and tried to blink back the tears.

"I've never had people care so much about me. Especially this quickly. I've never once felt like I was a ghost here. And now I have more then I ever thought I could. I have a home. A place built just for me. People who care. And," I hesitated, but chose to continue. "someone who's trying to love me." I smiled at Optimus confused look. Ratchet on the other hand seemed to know exactly who I was referring to. "Optimus, Sunstreaker asked me out earlier this week." He's one of your mechs so I thought you should know. But anyway, Ratchet, you and Ironhide are everything I know my parents haven't been in a really long time. I have spent years telling myself I was wrong about them. That I was the problem. Not them. But here, you guys showed me that I was just lying to myself." I felt the tears collecting I couldn't hold them back, but I still tried. "I haven't been here long, but this place has become more my home in these short months then my home, my dimension had been in over 20 years. I, I don't want to lose that." I felt the tears run down my face. Quickly I looked away. I didn't want them to see me so vulnerable. "Optimus, I know it is not my place to request this, but if I could, even if you recover the machine that brought me here, even if it could send me back to my dimension, please let me stay. I don't want to lose the first place I've felt at home in years." I kept my eyes closed as the teas continued to fall. Silently, I waited for the verdict.


	26. Chapter 24

Okay, before all of you yell at me, I know it is short. But I really felt like it was the right place to stop. Had I added anything more to it, it just felt like it would have out of place or sounded odd, forced even. So yes, it is short, but it has the feels, and the answer, you all are wanting. At least I hope you guys want the feels, cause this chappie is heavy with them.

**Now! Pop quiz! **

**The disclaimer of this fic is...? (sorry, had to. was getting tired of writing the same thing over and over. XP)**

Optimus didn't know what to say. Never in all his years had he been asked such a request. He knew in his spark that the femme in front of him was supposed to be in her dimension, not in theirs, but who could argue with hat he had just heard? Who could say no to that? He was suddenly wishing he had decided to visit later that day.

Ratchet stood still, trying to process everything that he had just heard. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was dreading the orn she would have to return to her world. He had grown quite attached, even though he had made himself promise that he wouldn't. Katie was just so vulnerable, when she let her walls down. He had seen that she needed someone, desperately. She had found them. Sunstreaker had opened the door into her damaged psyche. He had been foolish enough to walk through. He couldn't leave her after that. Ironhide had had a similar experience. He was not a mech that showed his softer side, but younglings had always been a weakness for them both. Seeing her nearly dead, it had hit the war hardened mech harder then anyone would ever know. Sometimes he would find his bonded standing outside of their quarters scanning her room to make sure that she hadn't tried again. He still blamed himself for the event.

Ratchet vented softly. Quietly sending Ironhide a data file containing what had transpired. He felt his bonded's confusion before the shock and, the one thing that Ratchet wasn't expecting; love. His bonded, who had been so willing to doubt Katie in the beginning had fallen for her. Ratchet knew he had too. She was lost, alone, vulnerable. He didn't know if it was his carrier programing activating or Primus himself answering his prayers, but he knew he didn't want to lose her. Katie had wiggled her way into their sparks and it would devastate them to lose her. To know that she felt that they were doing better then her own creators had sent both anger and pride through him. She wouldn't know that kind of pain again. No matter what Optimus' decision, he wasn't going to let her go. Never had he been so ready to defy his leader before. Ratchet felt Ironhide getting closer. Inwardly he smiled, knowing full well that his bonded just ran out of a meeting because Katie needed him. They really had fallen for her.

"Katie." She looked up at him, eyes brimming with tears. It broke his spark. He gently brushed them away, cupping her cheek as he did. He smiled as she leaned into his hand, raising hers to hold it in place. "Shhh. It's going to be alright." Even if he had to fight Optimus he would. She deserved to be happy, and by Primus he would make sure she was!

Ironhide ran through he halls, not even caring that he had left a meeting long before it was to end. He pushed his old joints far past their limits, but he didn't care. This wasn't a time for him to be worried about something he could be briefed on later. Katie needed him. Their youngling needed him! He had to admit, the data file had surprised him. It's contents had shocked him, especially the last part. He knew that she had compared them to her parents before. She told Ratchet as much, but to know she thought more of them then her own creators had his spark pulsing rapidly with joy. He still blamed himself for letting her get hurt, but knew that he wouldn't have gotten to know her had she not.

Upon entering Medbay, he transformed and activated his holoform the moment he could, sending it to her room, not bothering to use the door. He spark clenched tightly as he saw her crying again. She cried far to much. If only he could make them disappear he would.

"Katie." he said, smiling when she looked up at him, shock written clear as day on her face. He walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, making sure not to remove Ratchet's servo from her or her's from him. "Yer not goin' anywhere. Ratchet and I wont let ya." His smile widened as he felt Ratchet's own shock and relief over their bond. He knew he had said the very words he knew Ratchet had wanted to say.

"Really?" His spark dropped at how small she sounded.

"Really." Ratchet said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her head. He pulled back just enough to rest his forehead on hers.

Optimus watched at two of his oldest friends comforted the young human femme. He had never seen them act this way before. It was new and strange, but somehow comforting. He had known that they longed for a family, had been about to start trying when the war had broken out. He knew that they were devastated knowing that was was not the time or place to bring new life in to world. Knew that it had become no more then a distant hope. Now here they were on a distant world, the war still raging on, and they were comforting a youngling who considered them as creators, adopted, yet still the bond was there.

While he worried what the repercussions of allowing her to stay would cause. He knew from speaking with Preceptor and Wheeljack that even if they did obtain the machine, there was a chance that the dimension they connected to wouldn't be hers. There was a very real possibility that even if they had the means to, they would not be able to send her home. Now though, it seemed like that fact was no longer a problem. She was fine with staying here and she would have a place that she could call home.

He had not wanted to be the one to make the decision about her fate, but it seems like he didn't have to. He could only hope that Primus had a plan. One that hopefully would allow all parties involved to get the happily ever after found in so many of Earth's fairy tales.

He smiled at the sight before him. He had never seen Ratchet or Ironhide so happy, so content as they were right now. He would not be the one to take that from them. Katie seemed to glow as they comforted her. He shook his head lightly. Even Sunstreaker it seemed had found something in her presence. He had hoped that the young warrior would one day find a reason to open up. To be able to fully relax like his twin had. Perhaps now, he would have that reason to. He would not be the one to take away everything Primus had put in place.

"Katie." All optics turned to him. "You may stay. Who am I to take from you everything you have found here. I only ask that you look after them as they look after you." She smiled at him. It was brighter then any she had given him yet. It lit up her face, showing him just how beautiful the femme could be. Perhaps that is something that Sunstreaker saw at the start. He would have to speak with the mech at some point. If anything, to tell him that he would support his decision. While he did worry about the relationship, as they are from vastly different species, he had a feeling that Primus was up to something. He wasn't sure why he felt that way, perhaps it was a part of being a Prime, or perhaps it was merely wishful thinking. Even so, he had hope that everything was unfolding as it should.

He nodded his head and left the trio. He had meant to merely stop in and check on her, not give her permission to do something that he did not feel permitted to give. But the joy he say in that room made it worth it. Now, if only he could convince those mechs that saw the femme as a threat otherwise. After all, the femme he saw in that room was no threat to them. He could hardly believe that she ever could be.


	27. Chapter 25

Okay! Another chapter! I know there hasn't been all to much SunstreakerxKatie, but I swear I am getting there. I just needed to establish a foundation. Besides, now that Katie is here to stay, he doesn't have to hold back. Now the question becomes, does he know that she is staying in their dimension and if he doesn't, how will he react? Stay tuned to find out!

**Disclaimer: You all should know it by now...**

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at the sleeping femme curled up on the floor of the empty room, half sprawled over her sketchbook. They smiled leaning into one another. It had only been hours before when she had been given permission to stay. Only hours since they had moved beyond Guardianship and into a realm they never thought possible: Parenthood. Sure, she was technically an adult by human standards, but she had shown she had been forced to grow up to quick. Forced to figure things out on her own. To them, she was very much a child. She deserved a second chance. One in which she could be happy. One in which she could everything she had felt without for so long. They would gladly give it to her. A home, a family. She had filled a void in them that they had almost forgotten was there.

They chuckled silently as she shifted, sliding the sketchbook several inches across the floor before curling into a ball. The smiles faded though as a quiet whimper left her lips. Ratchet was the first in motion, moving fast towards her. He leaned down and set a hand on her shoulder. He didn't expect the young femme to shake and shy away from him.

"No!" She whimpered, curling tighter. "I don't want to!" She sounded so small. "Please! I don't want to die!" Ratchet's spark sank. She was having the nightmare again.

"Ironhide, she's having that nightmare." He didn't take his eyes of of her.

"The one ya old me about? When she woke up screaming?" Ironhide watched his bonded nod. Slag. Ratchet had told him about that. It hadn't sounded very good when he was hearing about it. If this was like that time...

"NO!" She began to thrash, ripping several pages of the sketchbook before sending it several feet away. She continued to flail, appearing as if she was trying to fend off an attacker. Every attempt to reach her was slapped away in the fury of hand movements. "Let me go!" her voice sounded so desperate.

"Katie!" Ratchet shouted, hoping to pull her from the terror. "Katie!" He couldn't help it. He reached for her, ignoring the weak attempts to fight him off. He pulled her shaking form up into his arms, tight against his holoform's chest. He stayed kneeling, holding onto her with everything he had.

Ironhide moved so that he was positioned on her other side. If she would shake herself loose he would be there to catch her. He wouldn't let her get hurt again on his watch.

"Come on Bitlet. We're here." He hazarded the chance to reach up and wipe her bangs from her tightly clenched eyes. "We're here. Yer safe." He wiped the tears collecting in the corners of her eyes away. "Yer safe."

–-

"No! Leave me be! I choose to live!" I shouted. Struggling against the larger frame.

"You don't get to make that choose. Your fate was decided long ago. I have just chosen to fulfill it sooner then expected." The voice was laced with sadistic glee. I tried to fight harder, but I was loosing what little strength I had. My wounds were too great, the pain overwhelming.

'No! I want to live!' I thought as my vision began to fade to black. 'I want to live...'

'_We're here. Yer safe.'_ Huh? Safe? But I was dying. Being killed by someone I was told to trust. How could I be safe?_ 'Yer safe.' _But the voice sounded warm. Comforting even. '_Come on Bitlet. Come back ta us.'_

_'Katie!' _Another warm voice._ 'Oh sweetspark, we are here.'_ Who? Who's there? '_Nothing will harm you as long as both of us are nearby. I promise!' _Warmth ran down my face leaving a trail of warmth. I focused on the feeling, fining that there was warmth om my legs and back. Again, the warmth ran down my face.

"Hello!?" I called out. "Who's there!?" The warmth began to intensify. The darkness that all but consumed my sight began to fade into a blinding light.

_Relax my child. _Another voice consumed the nothingness around me, this one louder then the others. Resonating inside my head and filling the void around me. _You are safe. Trust them. You are safe. _I was safe? Really? _Yes my child. You are safe. No longer must you fight old battles. They are in the past. You are free. Free from their selfish desires anf narrow mindedness. Now, my dearest little one, fulfill the mission I have set for you. Fulfill the destiny I have set for you and find all that you seek is at servo._

Fulfill what mission? I tried to ask, but no words came out. The brightness faded to bearable levels. The other voices were back, soft and frantic. Comforting and distressed. Whose were they? Why did they make my chest warm when I heard them?

_'Come on Bitlet. Wake up. Please. Wake up.' _Ratchet? Was that him?

_'Yer safe. Nothin' gonna hurt ya.' _Ironhide, too?

I struggled to open my eyes. When had I closed them? Had they always been closed? I continued to fight against my heavy lids. Just when I was about to give up I pushed them up. Ignoring the pain from the sudden invasion of light, I searched out the owners of the voices. Sure enough Ratchet and Ironhide were there, both looking as if they had seen a ghost.

"Huh? What's going on?" I mumbled. The relief flashing across their face was immediate.

"Katie!" I was pulled closer to something arm and hard. It took my tired brain a few to many seconds to realize it was a chest. Ratchet's chest.

"Ratchet?" I said, my voice muffled by his shirt. I wiggled a little, trying to get the bone crushing hug to subside, even just a little. It did nothing but got me pulled tighter. I tried to say his name again, but it didn't work.

'Okay.' I thought. "Change of tactics.' "Daddy?" All movement stopped. The arms holding me tight loosened. I was no longer being squeezed to death by an over protective Medic.

"Wh-what?" I lazily looked up at him. He seemed confused, almost dazed.

"You were squeezing me." I slurred still tired. He just nodded his head, not seeming to have heard me.

"Katie?" I tilted my head back to look at Ironhide. "Ya okay? Ya were havin' a pretty bad night mare." Oh? I was having a nightmare? Images flashed through my mind causing me to shudder. Oh. Ya. That one.

"I'll be okay." He gave me a hard stare before relenting with a shake of his head.

"Ya had us worried." I looked up at the ceiling feeling a bit ashamed.

"Sorry."

"I'm just glad you're alright. I thought Ratchet had been exaggerating when he told me about yer nightmare. Guess he wasn't." I sighed.

"It wasn't one of the better ones, but it wasn't the worst one." I paused. I had had one of my nightmares. The bad ones. Why wasn't there pain in my chest? Every nightmare ended with pain in my chest. It was how I woke up. But my chest felt fine. No near heart attacks. I looked down at my upper torso. No scratches or ripped clothes. I must have been brought out of it before that part. But how? I never woke up prior to the chest pain part. "How did you guys wake me up? I ,mean, I didn't even make it to the end and I never wake up before the end." I twisted my head around to look at Ironhide.

"I don't know. We just kept callin' fer ya. Guess ya must of heard us." He pushed some of my bangs out of my eyes.

"I, guess..." I said, still confused.

"You, you called me..." Huh? I looked up at Ratchet. Was he really that upset by it?

"I'm sorry." I looked away from him. "I couldn't get your attention, and I, mean I wasn't lying when I said you were like a parent to me." I babbled. Trying to make my sleepy mind wake up enough for me to actually think in full sentences. "I won't say it again if it upsets you that much." I added, worried that was what wrong.

Ratchet set my legs on the ground, letting me kneel in front of him. He placed his hands on my shoulders, keeping me from toppling over.

"I never said that." What was that in his voice? What was that tone? I looked up. He had a broad smile on his face, his eyes seemed to be brighter then normal. "I never said that at all." I tilted my head in confusion. He merely pulled me into a hug. "I just wasn't expecting to hear something like that. For so long we have wanted a youngling of our own. Then you come into our lives after we had given up on that dream in the most unlikely of ways, fulfilling that wish before we even knew what was happening. But I had not expected to hear such a term." He pulled away and looked me square in the eye. "It's not that it is unwelcome, but rather something I never thought I would hear. Though the terms you humans use for your creators are different then our own, their meaning is the same."

"Then you're okay with it? Me calling you 'Daddy'?" Ratchet nodded. I smiled. "Good. Cause I like calling you it." My smile widened as Ratchet, no Daddy's, smile widened. I turned to Ironhide and gave him a smile to. "Papa." He blinked at me, confused at first before a smile threatened to split his face in two. I giggled. "You didn't think I had forgotten about you, did you?" The sudden sheepish look on his face confirmed my suspicions. I sighed. I was tired. The nightmare always left me feeling drained. But I could never be to tired for this. Nope. Never.

"Papa." I said, scooting closer to him. "I forgive you, 'kay?" He looked down at me in shock. "For when we first met. I forgive you. I understand." I leaned forward and hugged him. "It's all in the past now. So it doesn't matter. Besides, you're my papa now. That alone should tell you that I forgave you already." Papa merely chuckled.

"Yer to good ta old grumpy mech." I laughed.

"Yer not that old." To this both of them laughed.

"You may not think so, but we are some of the oldest Autobots." Daddy said, still smiling.

"So? That doesn't disqualify you from being treated nicely." I nodded once for effect, to show that I was serious. My smile shrunk a little as I leaned into Papa. "I'm tired." I said, sleep starting to slur my speech.

"Recharge then Bitlet." I smiled at the nickname and sleepily nodded. "Tomorrow is going to busy." I looked up at him intrigued, but to tired to be fully engaged. They chuckled at my. Papa ruffling my hair. "We have a very empty apartment to fill." I blinked slowly, his words not registering as quickly as they should.

"We were going to wait and surprise you, but," I looked back at Daddy, who seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation with Papa. "I guess we can tell you. On one condition though," Daddy looked me in the eye again. "You go to sleep afterward. You are exhausted." I nodded and mumbled a reply. "Good. We invited Sunstreaker to come along. I know that the two of you have not had much time to spend together since you began dating." I almost started jumping up and down.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed. They laughed at my outburst.

"Besides, from we can tell, he just might be of more use then us when comes to this." I shook my head.

"I'm sure you'll be a big help Papa." I replied.

"If you say so."

"I do." He ruffled my hair again.

"Okay. Now time for bed." I smiled one last time and headed for the door, excitement not enough to out weigh the tiredness pulling on my eyelids.

_Tomorrow sounds like it will be an adventure. You will have to tell me about it upon your return._ Metroplex said after I said my 'goodnights' with Daddy and Papa and was dressed for bed.

"Don't worry. I will." I climbed into bed. "Goodnight Metroplex." I pulled the covers up around my shoulders. Metroplex turned off the lights.

_Goodnight Katie._ I smiled and drifted off to sleep, hope that the nightmare wouldn't come back floating in the recesses of my mind.


	28. Chapter 26

Okay! Another chapter down. Don't ask me where this one came from it just sorta happened. I fully had expected to already be off the base and into town, but, well, it kinda ended up as this instead. You wont be disappointed though. I promise! Next chapter I promise will have Sunstreaker in it! I swear! And maybe Red Alert...Not sure yet.

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Katie. The rest of the Autobots belong to Hasbro.**

The morning was a blur as I got ready, excitement chasing away any trace of sleepiness. I had practically sprinted through my morning routine. Metroplex had actually called out to me a few times when he thought I was about to topple over in my haste. I didn't, though he wasn't convinced I wouldn't. After listening to his nagging for a few minutes I decided it might just be best to sit down. Better then getting a headache. That was how Daddy found me; sitting on my bed bouncing up and down engaged in a light conversation with the Titan that made up the base.

"Katie?" I smiled wide and bounced off of the bed.

"Morning Daddy!" I exclaimed giving him a hug. He smiled warmly at me.

"I do not know if I will ever get used to hearing that." I giggled and took my breakfast from him, quickly setting into it. I didn't want to waste more time then I already had. Daddy only chuckled at my actions, reminding me to chew and swallow my food before taking the bite. I knew that! It was the only way to keep from choking. When I had finished I left the tray on the table and grabbed my bag from where it sat on my bed. Taking Daddy's hand, I pulled his holoform to the door.

"Come one!" I said, still very much excited. He laughed and let me drag him out of the room and over to his alt form. I let him go and waited patiently. If one could call rocking back and forth patiently.

"Someone seems excited." Some laughed out behind me. I turned. Jazz stood there looking down at me with a wide, knowing smile. I stopped rocking and sheepishly looked away.

"He he. Sorta." I replied. "It'll be my first real time outside of medbay since I got here." I looked back up at him. "Don't get me wrong, medbay's been great, but it'll be nice to see someplace else for a little bit." Jazz chuckled.

"Ah hear ya. Not ta fond of seein' th' same ol' walls all th' time." I nodded.

"Yep!" I heard the tell tale sounds of transformation behind me. Turning I found Daddy fully transformed. He leaned down and held out his hand to me. I climbed on, scooting close to his thumb so I could hang on as he stood up.

"Ironhide is going to meet us at the entrance with Sunstreaker." I nodded, glancing back at Jazz when he snorted.

"Don' get why ya are takin' him along." I bit back a glare. Jazz didn't know him like we did. He hadn't seen past the mask. He didn't know who Sunstreaker really was.

"It's simple." Daddy said. "Punishment. For that last prank he and his pit spawned twin played on Hide and I. I told him the first chance I got I would make his suffer." Jazz's mouth twitched into a knowing smirk.

"Ah see. That was a pretty bad prank. Ol' Hide still glares at them fer that." He laughed. "Somethin' tells meh that he won't ever forgive 'em fer rewiring his gun ta shoot bubbles." At that I tried to hold back a laugh. "Have ta say though, it really did stop th' Cons in their tracks." It took all I had to keep from laughing.

"Be that as it may," Daddy replied, I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh as well. "We decided this would be a good way to at least punish one of the twins. Knowing Sunstreaker's apparent dislike for organics we thought it might be better punishment for him. Sideswipe would find the excursion far to much fun for it be considered punishment." I looked up at Daddy, a bit surprised. They really thought this one through. Using Sunstreaker's mask and some past transgression as the 'reason' for having him tag along, just plain brilliant! No one would suspect that we were dating. Which is good cause I don't want to open that version of Pandora's box until absolutely necessary. "We were even discussing having him watch over Katie. After all, Ironhide and I will be the ones bringing much of the appliances and furniture back to base. It would be hard for us to properly protect her should we be attacked." Jazz seemed shocked.

"Ya sure that's wise? Ah mean, he's made it clear he ain't ta found of this planet or its inhabitants. What makes ya think he wouldn't jus' drop her off th' first chance he got?" I tried not to bristle to much.

"I don't think he would." I said confidently. Jazz's visor trained on me.

"What makes ya say that, Kitten?" Crap.

"Um, well. Daddy and Papa will both be there. He'd have to have a death wish if he wanted to do anything to me." I felt Daddy shake with laughter. I looked up as innocently as I could at Jazz, my own mask firmly in place. "I mean, I've been living in Medbay for a couple months now. I think I've kinda figured out Daddy's reputation, not that I find him scary or anything. But," I stressed the word a little. "It should keep me safe. After all. No one wants to tangle with an angry Medic. And an angry Weapon Specialist just sounds scary to begin with. No one with any sense would try get Daddy or Papa mad." I had rambled a little and my logic was absolutely faulty. Stupid circular reasoning. It actually had me inwardly cringing. I had sounded like a three year old. Inwardly shaking the thoughts away I looked up at Jazz, plastering an innocent look on my face. I even tilted my head a little, as if to ask him to refute my simplistic reasoning.

Jazz just looked at me, his mouth hanging open a bit. Daddy was still silently laughing. I had had a feeling adding my new names for my Guardians would through him off. Mentally I smirked. He wouldn't be recovering to quickly from this. Good. He wouldn't see through our plans. Wow. That sounded like I was planning on taking over the base or something...

I continued to look up at Jazz, who just stared at me. At least I think he was staring at me. It was hard to tell with his visor down. After a few long moment I called out to him. "Jazz?" He didn't move or make any acknowledgment that I had even spoken. I blinked and let panic begin to take hold, not that I really felt it. "Daddy!" I turned around and looked up at him. "I'm sorry!" I said, tears starting to gather in the corners of my eyes. "I think I broke Jazz!" I continued to make a bit of a fuss. Daddy made an effort to try and calm me down.

"He will be fine." Daddy assured me, sending me an inquiring look. I dropped my mask and smirked at him, thankful that my back was turned to the poor confused mech that had once been the mighty Jazz. I felt Daddy relax. He gave me a look that said we would be talking about this latter. I ducked my head, both acknowledging him and looking ashamed. Daddy shook his head, a small smile on his face.

He began to walk, sidestepping around the dazed third in command. We made it to the door. It 'swooshed' open. I tensed and scooted closer to his thumb, retching out and wrapping an arm around it.

I didn't need fake being scared. I really was.

"Relax, Bitlet. No harm will come to you." I glanced up at him. "You were right. An angry Medic is very scary." I started to laugh, my other hand coming over to hold my stomach. He smirked and stood up a little straighter. It made me laugh harder.

He started to walk out of the room. My laughter cut off like a switch had been hit. I huddled nearer to the appendage.

_You are safe. I will ensure it as well. No one would want to make me angry._ I smiled a little as Metroplex comforted me. Sometimes it was nice to have his voice in my head. It was like having a warm reassuring conscience. Whenever I started to doubt or fear, his voice would say the opposite. It was nice, even if I felt crazy most of the time. I mean, really. How many people would find having the voice of a super-sized alien robot in their head as normal?

I felt Daddy stop. Looking up I saw First aid and a mech I had yet to meet standing there. I say 'had yet to meet,' but I already know who it was: Wheeljack.

"Hello First aid. Wheeljack." Daddy nodded to them in turn.

"Hello Ratchet! Fancy meeting you here. Oh! And this must be Katie! Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you!" He said enthusiastically. He gently held out a finger to me. I hesitantly held out my hand, touching it lightly to the appendage. Wheeljack shook it softly. When I had had enough, I pulled my hand back and leaned into Daddy's thumb, trying to figure out if it would be okay to bury my face into it. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you." I looked up at him, blinking in genuine surprise.

"N-no. It's my fault." I looked away. "I'm not to good with strangers." I replied quietly.

"Well," He said cheerfully. "hopefully we won't be strangers for long. I'd really like to talk to you about your world. If that's okay of course!" He added quickly, looking up at Daddy. I giggled at that.

"Um," I started, "I guess that would be okay." I glanced up at him. He looked really happy.

"Wonderful! Perhaps I will stop by Medbay one of these orns." He said, fins flashing brightly. I nodded.

"Maybe you can speak with hr when you come by for your check up. You are over due, again." I couldn't hold back my laughter as Wheeljack seemed to freeze up. First Aid smirked at his companion.

"I did try to warn you Jack. No avoiding it now." Wheeljack looked like he had been sucker punched.

"W-well I must be going. Have a new project I'm working on." He took a few steps back before looking at me. "It was a pleasure to meet you Katie. I do hope we can speak again." He then rushed off back the way he came, taking the first turn he came to.

"He lab is the other direction." First Aid commented. We watched as Wheeljack came back around the corner, going down the hall and turning again. "And that is a dead end." Once more Wheeljack walked back into the main hall and walked away from us. He turned again. First Aid chuckled. "It will take him almost twice as long, but that way should get him back to his lab." I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. Daddy and First Aid joined in, though theirs were a more subdued laughter. It felt good. To be outside Medbay and laugh. It helped to melt away some of my anxieties.

"Well, you enjoy your time outside of the base Katie." I smiled up at First Aid. Hard to believe this was the same mech who had practically avoided me when I first got here.

"Thanks. I'm gonna try to make the very best of it." He nodded at me, before turnign his attention to Daddy.

"I will keep everything in order while you are gone, Sir." Daddy nodded at him.

"Good. I will be back as soon as I can." First Aid nodded and continued past us. We started to walk as well. I heard the door open and First Aid's footsteps stop.

"Um, Sir?!" He called out. Daddy turned. We looked at the distressed mech. "What happened to Jazz?" I looked up at Daddy and he looked down at me. We shared a look before we both started to laugh. First Aid looked at us like we had lost it. Or like he was afraid of us. I couldn't really tell through the tears that had started to collect.

Daddy composed himself first. "He meet my youngling." Was all he said, a smile once more on his face. First Aid looked confused at first, then glanced at me.

"Oh. Well then. Was that all?" He said, trying to keep the smile off his face. We heard a loud 'THUD' come from Medbay. Curious Daddy walked over to it. I craned my neck to see what had happened. Jazz was now laying on his back. I think I saw smoke coming from his helm.

"Um, Daddy?" I inched forward a little. "I think I may have really broke Jazz." Once more Daddy laughed, First Aid laughing too.

"Well, Bitlet. You are probably the first to make Jazz glitch." I looked up at him.

"That's not a good thing is it?" Daddy chuckled.

"Normally no. But I think I can over look it this time. First Aid," He looked over to the younger mech. "I leave him in your more then capable servos." He turned and we were once more off.

"Ah, sure." I heard First Aid say, a little dazed. I giggled. Today was turning out to be fun. And we hadn't even left the base yet! My excitement from earlier returned. Maybe today was going to be okay?


	29. Chapter 27

Okay. I know this is a little short but I ran into a little bit of writer's block. The idea kept coming and going for awhile there. Nonetheless, I still managed to get you guys a full chapter. Also, a shout out to Jazzilynn Hall who gave me some inspiration for part of the chapter. You will know exactly what part, dear. XP Anyway. Hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I still do not own this, but should I ever acquire the rights, you all will be some of the first to know. I still own the plot and Katie. That has yet to change.**

Daddy and I continued down the corridor. I tried to keep my excitement contained, but it only resulted in constant fidgeting. Eventually, I gave up. I spoke to daddy, my tone light, happy. He smiled down at me, a smile on his face as well. I questioned him mostly. Inquiring about anything we passed or if I happened to see someone I had yet to met. Daddy was more then happy to answer my questions, which soon turned to what the day's events would consist of.

"-and that's what we have planed so far. If you see any places that you wish to stop by, just say so. We will be more then happy to stop."  
"Okay! I'll keep that in mind. Were you really serious about letting Sunstreaker look after me?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled down at me.

"Of course. I know that you have not had that much time together, and as much as we would to keep you to ourselves, your Papa and I believe that it would be good for you both." My smile widened when he said 'your Papa.' They really had taken t my names for them. I couldn't help myself. I nearly launched at his thumb hugging it tightly, giggling. We continued on like that for awhile, still conversing.

_You are almost to the main corridor that leads to the my main exit. Beware though. Red Alert is waiting by the exit._ Metroplex warned.

My giddiness was sapped from me by his words. I sat quietly next to the appendage, my arms holding it tightly. Daddy seemed worry about the sudden change, but he didn't say anything as we began to hear voices up ahead. Taking a few deep breaths I steeled myself, setting my mask as tightly in place as I could. I had recognized one of those voices, and I wasn't going to let him win this time.

Daddy stepped as quietly as he could. I guess he didn't want us to be noticed until the last possible moment. It was kinda scary how quiet he could be. We rounded the corner and lo and behold Red Alert was standing there arguing with several mechs. I recognized them immediately. One was Papa. The other two were Prowl and Optimus. I looked around. Sunstreaker stood near the exit trying to look bored. To anyone looking on he might have appeared that way, but I knew better. His attention was trained on the argument, but quickly switched to me when we came into sight. I could tell from the way that he tensed up that he was worried, not that he let it overly show.

Papa was the first to notice us. Then Prowl. Both mechs trained there optics on me. I gave a small wave. Papa smiled and Prowl nodded, tipping off the other two mechs of our presence. Red Alert turned rather quickly. I could see that he was pissed. I forced down the urge to gulp and shuffle closer to Daddy. Both he and Papa were here. As were several other mechs that I knew for fact were on fact. I wouldn't be hurt. Besides Metroplex said he would protect me as well. I tried to remain calm. Instead of worrying about the fuming mech in front of us I turned my attention to the other mechs.

"Hi Optimus! Prowl!" I tried to sound cheerful, not scared.

"Hello." Optimus said, dipping his head slightly.

"Hello Katie." Prowl said, also dipping his head. "Did Jazz come to see you?" He asked. I nodded, looking a bit sheepish. I didn't need to act that part out.

"He did." I said, sounding guilty.

"Oh? What happened?" Prowl Inquired.

"Well, I may have caused him to glitch?" I said, though it came out more as a question. I looked up at Prowl nervously. He looked at me surprised.

"And how did you cause him to do that? It is the fist I have heard of such a thing happening." Ratchet snorted behind me, or at least did the Autobot equivalent.

"She called Hide and I by some nicknames she came up with." I could tell he had a smile on, he almost sounded proud.

"If I may, what exactly were they?" I glanced up at Daddy. He seemed lost in thought. I turned back to Prowl.

"Promise not to glitch to? It was kinda scary when Jazz did. He froze up and then fell over some time later. I think I even saw smoke." Liar. It was funny. And maybe a little nerve racking, but still funny.

"I give you my word I will to my best." Well, it was more then I had hoped for.

"I called them 'Daddy' and 'Papa.'" I closed my eyes and waited for the crash I knew was coming. After several long moments I opened my eyes. Prowl seemed to be completely fine. In fact I think he was smiling. He looked at me for a second before turning to address Sunstreaker.

"Your brother will be upset, I presume." Sunstreaker frowned.

"He's gonna be insufferable. He lost. Though at least it is not going to be as bad as dealing with Jazz. What did he bet anyway?" I looked between the two, both interested and slightly annoyed.

"He has to go an entire Earth week without playing his irritating music or pestering me while I work. As well as other more private things." Sunny whistled. How I have no clue, but he did.

"Dealing with my brother isn't going to be half as much of a pain as that sounds. Jazz lost big time."  
"Indeed he did." Prowl appeared to be smirking.

"You guys made a bet didn't you?" I said, making the two of them look back at me.

"Forgive us." Prowl said. "It was inconsiderate." I shook my head.

"Ya it was." I paused, making sure I had his full attention. "You left me out of it." Prowl's optics widened.

"You are upset because we left you out of it?" I nodded.

"Yep. But honestly, not really upset."  
"See?" Papa laughed. "I told ya she'd want in on it!" I looked over to Papa.

"You knew about it and didn't tell me?" I pretended to be hurt. "And I thought you loved me?"

"I just found out about it myself." I shrugged.

"Okay. Just kidding." My mask was slipping. I was letting myself be seen. I almost retreated back behind my walls, but a glance from Sunstreaker had me forcing that thought away. We had made a deal after all.

"If my idiot brother makes any other betting pools revolving around you I will personally tell you." I smirked at him.

"Alright. In return I will make sure you know exactly where to place your bets." He smirked back. Pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on he walked over to me. Okay, it was more of a saunter. I felt my heart rate increase. Was it bad that I thought it was a good look for him? He reached Daddy and I in a matter of seconds. Leaning down slightly, he reached out a hand. He held out his pointer finger to me.

"Deal." I laughed a little, my smirk still in place.

"Deal." I reached out and placed my hand on his finger. Gently he shook it, though it still sent most of my body rocking up and down. I glanced sideways over at Prowl as we let go. He stared at me then at Sunny then back at me.

"I am going to take my leave now." He said, turning and walking away. I looked over at Sunny his optics met my eyes. We smiled at each other then burst out laughing.

"Guess he didn't want to glitch." Sunny said, leaning back against a wall.

"Has everyone gone crazy!?" Red Alert shouted. He turned to me, his optics filled with rage, but before he could do or say anything, Optimus placed a hand firmly on his shoulder. Red looked back at his commander.

"Red Alert, if there was any form of sanity on this base to begin with, it ran away long ago." He said it with such conviction and seriousness that I had to do everything I could not to start laughing. Metroplex roared with laughter. I could tell that Daddy, Papa, and Sunny were all trying hard not to laugh as well. He pulled at Red Alert and spoke to him some more, though his tone was quiet. Then he began to lead a very stunned mech away from us. Optimus turned slightly after a few steps.

"Have fun and be safe." He said, then kept walking away. I watched them until they were out of sight. Metroplex was still laughing, making it very hard to keep my composure. Soon enough, it broke and I was doubled over laughing. It seemed that was all it took to break the silence as the others started to laugh too.

"Well." Sunstreaker said. "That went better then I had expected." I shook my head. "Who knew that Optimus had it in him?" I giggled.

"Mmhm!"

"As much fun as this has been, we should head out if we wanna get back before dark." Papa said. I looked to the exit. I had to say, I was nervous.

Daddy set me down and walked over to Sunstreaker. I stayed where I was watching as Papa transformed. I was so enthralled at the process I didn't hear Sunny or Daddy transform, until Sunny had pulled up beside me.

"So." He said. "Looks like I get to babysit you for the day." I would have thought he was upset if he hadn't sounded so happy about it. He opened up his passenger door. "My lady." I giggled.

"Such a gentlemen." I got in and he closed his door.

_As Optimus said 'have fun and be safe.' _I smiled, looking out Sunny's window.

"Don't worry Metroplex. We will. I'll tell you all about it tonight." I told the Titan.

_I will be waiting._ I shook my head.

"You ready?" Sunny said. I looked over to where his voice was coming from. His holoform sat in the drivers seat. "See something you like?" He asked, smirking suggestively.

I responded with a smirk of my own. "Oh, very much so." I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek. I pulled back and glanced out his windows. Daddy and Papa were gone. "So, we going or what?"

"We're going." He said starting his engine. The seat belt slipped around me on its own, causing me to jump. Sunny laughed and used it to give me a squeeze. I swatted at his dashboard, knowing that it would do more then hitting his holoform. He laughed and headed out, picking up speed as we left the base behind. Soon we were caught up with my guardians. I had to admit, I still had butterflies. Today was still very much uncharted territory.

We speed along for a couple of hours. We had spent much of the trip talking. Asking questions or joking. Sunny had even let Daddy and Papa in on the conversation at some point. It had become less daunting and more like a family outing. My butterflies had long sense dissipated. Though they came back with a vengeance when I began to see the skyline change. No longer was the flat expanse of the desert. It now rose and fell with the jagged lines of the cityscape. It was only when I could actually make out a few of the larger signs that I remembered something. I hated shopping. I really hated shopping.


	30. Chapter 28

First off, I would like to inform all of you wonderful readers that the next chapter of this fic will be a day late next week. I am going on a three day vacation with my fiancee and, as we will be camping, I will not have any internet...or my laptop. Second, I know this chapter is very short. Sorter then most of the previous installments. I apologize for that, but I wanted to wrap up this part of the story and move forward with the plot line. The next chapter will be taking place several months from the ending of this chapter and will be bringing in other enemies, like the Cons, into the plot. As I am sure that none of you want a 100 chapter fic about the slow development of the relationships in the story. I could recommend a few good Manga/Anime if you need a fix for that kind of stuff. XP Anyway, thank you for reading! Your reviews are what keep me gong and fuel my need to write, so keep them coming!

Now, since you all have read this overly long Authors Note, I will shut up, give the disclaimer, and let you get on with your Fic Fix for the day. ;)

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Katie.**

After leaving the base there was no more incidents. The shopping trip beginning without so much as a hitch. We had already been shopping for several hours. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, though I did feel bad. Papa and Daddy had already so much stuff packed away in their alt modes. Some of the larger items they had arranged to be taken off somewhere. Apparently it would be picked up and brought to the base once it arrived there. Despite my obvious guilt it had been fun so far. I had to explain things to everyone once in a while. They had _many _questions about the simplest things; everything from a blender to the pool noodles we found in the clearance item at the Walmart we stopped at earlier.

Daddy ad Papa kept their distance most of the time, often wandering off down some isle or another when I wasn't looking. I guess they really did want Sunny and I to have some alone time. I still couldn't get over it. I was out of the base with my boyfriend and adoptive parents. It kinda felt like a family outing, if my family actually did those or I actually had had a boyfriend. I couldn't find it in myself to be upset though. No matter how many depressing thoughts flitted through my mind all it took was a light squeeze of Sunstreaker's hand on mine to make everything okay. We had spent most of the trip holding hands. He had been so hesitant about asking me about it. I had to go and grab his hand to get him to stop stuttering. Even though that had been hours ago he was still blushing.

We had talked more today then we had in over a week. It was nice. I found out so much about him. Like he had always loved to draw and paint, but really got into it after he and his brother had found themselves in the Pit, a gladiatorial arena type of thing. He kept it from his brother though, not sure how he would react. He has let his brother think he doesn't do that kind of stuff anymore and, though he wants to, he doesn't know how to tell him that he never stopped. The more we talked the more I realized that Sunny wasn't vain or self-centered at all. He was defensive and introverted. The more time we spent together the more I realized that he was just shy.

So lost in my thoughts I didn't see a display until I had run into it.

"Ow..." I murmured, rubbing my sore shin.

"Are you alright!?" Sunstreaker questioned, immediately leaning down to try and look at my new bruise.

I waved him away. "I'm fine, Dear. Really." He gave me one of the looks I swear he developed during this trip. It was his "I don't believe you. So I ask again..." look. I shook my head. "I'm okay. That is surprisingly normal for me." Sunny tried not to look concerned.

"You humans are so fragile." I giggled.

"That maybe, but we compensate. Yes, I now have a small bruise, but it doesn't hurt anymore. And see," I stood up and smiled down at him. "I can stand just fine. We might be fragile, but are a resilient kind of fragile." I giggled some more at his confused expression.

"If you say so." I smiled wide at him and took a few steps in the direction we had been going, only to trip slightly over another display. "Your clumsy." He said with a frown, though his eyes lit up with mischief.

"I'm not!" I said defiantly, standing up as straight as I could. "Just because the floor hates me, the tables and chairs are bullies and the walls like to get in my way, does not mean that I am clumsy!" I told him, placing my hands on my hips. He smirked. I felt my heart rate increase. God, did he look sexy when he smirked.

He stood up and walked over to me, leaning close to my ear. "Klutz." He whispered, pulling back quickly and walking past me. I frowned.

"I am not!" I whined as I chased after him. "I am not! Take that back!" He only continued to smirk. "Meanie!" I huffed, crossing my arms and pouting.

Sunstreaker stopped a few steps ahead of me and turned. "Ya know, you're kinda cute when you're upset." He shrugged and continued to walk. I stood stunned, unsure of exactly what to say to that.

When he was a little to far away for my liking, I ran after him, immediately latching onto his arm. "You're still a meanie." I said as I leaned my head into his shoulder. He smiled.

"You wouldn't want me any other way." I giggled.

"Nope you wouldn't be you then." I replied as we once more fell into an easy conversation. We wandered the store. Occasionally I would stop and look at something, grabbing it if I felt it was useful for my new apartment.

Eventually, we located Daddy and Papa. I set the items I had picked up into the cart that Daddy had insisted on pushing. We talked a little bit before heading to the check out. It was a bit after 1. Daddy insisted we go to a food court at the nearby mall to find me something to eat. He was less than pleased with the options, but relented when I told him that if he put up with it, he could help me go grocery shopping. He seemed very happy with the deal. Papa only shook his head. Sunny even laughed a little as Daddy acted a little childish about the whole thing.

The rest of the day continued on like that. Warm, easy going, safe. Nothing out of the ordinary happened all day, with the exception of the commotion Red Alert had made before we left. Dark was beginning to fall and we decided that it was a good time to get back home. It had been a wonderful day. I rode back with Sunstreaker, but switch to riding with Papa, as Sunny didn't want me to deal with any of the comments or rumors that would certainly start to float around. I had given his a quick peck on the cheek before getting into Papa's passenger seat. The rest of the drive was quiet, but comfortably so.

We made it back to the base without any problems. Sunstreaker parted ways with us not long after we passed the entrance. We drove the rest of the way back to Medbay. The three of us unloaded the newly purchased items and stored them in the room next to the one I was currently living in. I spent the next several hours organizing the items by room. I was so engrossed in the task that I hardly noticed the time fly by. That is until Daddy practically dragged me out of my room told me to eat and then head to bed. I reluctantly agreed. After a quick supper and shower, I was sitting on my bed telling Metroplex of everything that we had done. I found myself wearing out quickly. It had been a pretty busy day. I wasn't really used to that anymore. I crawled under my covers, falling asleep quickly to a quiet 'good night' from the large Titan.


	31. Chapter 29

Sorry for not uploading this chapter this morning. I tried, but FFN was down at the time. Again I apologize. Anyway, as I said before, this chapter takes place several months after the last chapter. Katie is now fully moved into her apartment and her relationship with Sunstraker is strong. There will be more of it in upcoming chapters. I had begun to stray from my plot line and was starting to feel like all i was writing was fluffy fillers, which isn't entirely a bad thing, but the story was beginning to feel drawn out in all the wrong places. Hope this chapter isn't to much of a shock, but I wanted to get a bit of action back into the plot line. Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Katie. Unfortunately, I have yet to get the rights to Transformers. Perhaps one day though...XP**

I checked the recipe again, having once more forgotten how much of the ingredient I needed to add to the rest. I really needed to pay attention when making pumpkin muffins. Or really when I was cooking in general. I mixed in the newest addition into the rest. Sighing, I stepped away from the mixing bowl and looked over the recipe a few times. My mind just wasn't in it. I glanced at the calendar that I had hung up in my kitchen. Today was October 7th. I had been in this dimension for over nearly 8 full months. It had gone by so fast. I smiled as a few memories came to mind. Sunstreaker and I had only gotten closer. He was a lot happier and seemed to hide it less. He was also more open. He said the same things about me, but I still had trouble at times. Like now for instance. I glanced at the calender again and sighed. Today was my birthday. Yet, I had not told anyone, not Daddy or Papa or even Sunstreaker that fact. No one had asked and I fully planed on keeping it my little secret.

I knew that they would be mad at me, but I could also tell that things were steadily getting worse with the Decepticons. Medbay was always busy it seemed. Someone, whether they were on a recon mission or just a general perimeter sweep, always needed some sort of repairs. Daddy had even let me help him a time or two. First Aid as well. They both seemed impressed at how well I picked up on making some of the repairs. Both had begun to teach me a bit of Cybertronian medicine...or mechanical engineering. I actually found myself understanding a lot of what they were saying, which was odd since a I barely scrapped passed college Physics with a D-. Needless to say, I was often asked to help with minor repairs when Medbay got flooded. So far only handful of Autobots would let me near them; Jazz, Papa, and Wheeljack were often requesting me for minor repairs. Prowl, though he wouldn't request me, let me help with his repairs. Optimus had even let me aid with his repairs a time or two. Others included Skyfire, Blaster, Bumblebee, and even several of the Dinobots, much to everyone's surprise, though they had mentioned something about a bet from Sideswipe. Sunstreaker was often hurt more then I could handle, so Daddy or First Aid would handle his repairs, but from time to time I was allowed to help or even take care of the injuries myself. He had mentioned that his brother had bet him quite a bit of credits that since he couldn't let a human 'touch his precious armor,' he wouldn't be able to let one make minor repairs. Sunny won that bet in a heart beat.

I looked over the recipe again and forced myself to finish it, trying to keep any unwanted thoughts or emotions at bay. After awhile, my muffins were done. It wasn't a pumpkin pie, my preferred birthday treat since I wasn't a big fan of frosting, but it would have to do. Daddy was recharging, it had been a very busy day in Medbay and Papa was on patrol with Sunstreaker, so I wouldn't be interrupted.

I pulled out some candles I had been hiding and put one in a muffin. I set it on a plate and sat down at the table nearby. I lit the candle and softly sung 'Happy Birthday.' I was used to doing stuff like this. My birthday was never a big affair, even when people did remember it. I blew out my candle, removed it and began to eat my muffin. I learned awhile ago that though it was a nice idea, the wishes never came true, so I had stopped making them. After finishing my muffin I covered the rest and began to clean up my little mess. I made short work of it and headed to bed, turning off the lights on my way. Maybe tomorrow would be better.

I had woken up to knocking on y door telling me it was time to get ready. I had been very confused until Metroplex had kindly reminded me that I was going with the supply run. I had just about freaked out when I had remembered. I rushed around my room getting ready, the vague sense of deja vous inhabiting the back of my mind. Fortunately I could get ready fast, which I did. Grabbing a quick bite I headed out of my apartment. Papa was waiting patiently with Jazz, who waved as I got closer.

"Mornin' Kitten!" I laughed. Jazz had refused to stop with the nickname, so I stopped trying.

"Morning Jazz." Papa nodded at me and reached down, I climbed up onto his hand with little hesitation. It still amazed me how far I have come since I first got here. Even my crying fits had all but ceased.

I waved to Daddy, shouting a quick goodbye, which he returned. The three of us made it to the entrance with little problem. Red Alert and Sunstreaker were waiting for us. Red Alert, though he had relented a little, still didn't like me much. He had insisted on coming along when he heard that I would be going. As much as I was not looking forward to the comments I knew he would be making, I was happy to have someone else with us. Especially with all the Con attacks as of late. We left quickly, hoping to make the trip in under a few hours. Good thing you can buy stuff online and have it shipped to the closest Walmart. I rode with Papa this outing, just in case the con's attacked. He could take more of a beating then the others, so I was safer with him. The others would be needed to fight anyways.

Time passed by slowly. Papa had put on the radio, some old western station he had taken a liking to. As much as I hated country music I couldn't tell him. He just seemed to perk up listening to it. I spent much of the trip so far staring out the window. It had been uneventful thus far, which was good. I prayed it would continue as such. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas.

A large dust cloud was heading straight for us. A glance at Papa's holoform told me all I needed to know: The Decepticons were on their way. Papa swerved out of Jazz's way, hanging back and veering towards a rock formation that overlooked a ravine, the same ravine several Decepticons were now coming out of. They started heading towards the others. So they were unaware of us. Good I thought, as I climbed out of Papa's alt. mode.

"Stay here. Stay low and hidden." I nodded and headed for a depression in the formation, hopping that no desert wildlife had taken refuge there. I crawled into the small cave like region and reached under my shirt and grabbed my necklace. The same one Daddy had given me so long ago. I hit the hidden switch, hopefully alerting Daddy that we needed help. I sent up a small prayer that it would make it back to base, even if there were signal jammers in place.

I closed my eyes and hunkered down, the sounds of battle raging far to my left. A few stray shots hit the rocks and the surrounding area,but none threatened my hideout. Eventually a few pained cries and the sounds died down. I risked peaking after several beats of unnerving silence. My heart dropped into my stomach. Papa and the others were being dragged away towards the ravine. I held my breath, covering my mouth as to not make a sound. The Cons had won.

I eased back into my hole and tired to calm my racing mind down. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. I needed to calm down. A meltdown now would just make things worse. After several long moments I felt myself calm slightly. The fog of fear that had invaded my mind had receded a bit. I decided I needed to do something. Maybe some recon so that when the others came I could give them a heads up as to what they would find. I just didn't feel right sitting there hiding. I had to do _something_. Daddy was going to kill me!

I slowly and quietly snuck out of my hideout. I kept on guard, constantly on the look out for any possible threat. When I was sure none of the Cons had stayed behind I headed for the ravine. I stayed low to the ground as I made it to the edge of the shallow crevice in the earth. As I looked down I was shocked as to what I saw. A large machine took up two-thirds of the length of the crevice, which was at least 40 feet in length. I swept my over the thing, stopping only at what I suspected was the control panel and at a a series of tubes, several were large, possibly even large enough to fit Skyfire. The smaller ones looked almost human sized. I bit my tongue to keep from making a sound as I watched the Cons load Papa and the others into the large tubes. I looked around again. Most of the Decepticons I didn't recognize, but a few of them I did. Starscream stood near the control panel shouting orders. A few other seekers were nearby. Soundwave was near the large tubes, several smaller dots beside him. I could only assume that those were the Casseticons. I watched as Starscream hit a few buttons and the machine hummed to life. Electricity sparked wildly from several segments of the machine before shooting towards the tubes. I once more had to bite my tongue as I heard several screams erupting from the tubes. They needed help. Now. They didn't have time to wait for a rescue party that may never come. I looked over the ravine again, trying to find a way down it, any way that would deliver me safely and quietly down to where my friends and Red Alert needed me.

As I kept desperately looking for a means to help my friends the scene before me changed. I blinked my eyes and the it went back to normal. Was the heat getting to me? I shook my head and went back to searching again. My vision went fuzzy again and the scene shifted. A blanket seemed to lift in my mind, something became clear;I had done this before. I could do it now. Like a switch had been hit I ran on autopilot. Every move sure and sound. I didn't feel afraid, I knew what I was doing. I crept forward and searched out a path to the control panel. Quickly and quietly, I slipped down the side of the ravine with the most cover and the least watched. I was aware of where the enemy was. I soon found myself at the floor of the ravine. I didn't waste anytime looking back at the way I came. Once more I stayed low to the ground, creeping along the machine, using it and boulders as cover when needed. Several times a Con came within feet on me, but every time I moved away from them with such skill and precision it was evident that I had done it before. My earlier fear had long sense been forgotten. That I was even afraid was strange. There was nothing to fear. Not from Decepticons. They were prideful and strong, but they were often clumsy and easily fooled. If one knew how to do it that is.

I kept a slow and steady pace, using the unyielding screams of pain as a fuel that kept me moving forward. Finally I made it to my destination. Maneuvering around a distracted Starscream, I made it to the back of the console where my movements would be less likely to be noticed. I scanned the wires and cables ranging in size from a garden hose to almost a foot in diameter. I quickly found the ones that I was looking for. Reaching into the mass I pulled out a few select cables and plugged them into other available slots. I took great care not to unplug to much at one and made sure that where I wanted to place them was correct. If not I could not only alert the enemy of my presence and plans, but I could also hurt those I was trying to save. I kept up a steady, yet fast pace. I needed to been done soon. The longer it took the less likely they were to survive this.

Soon the sound of the electricity sputtered. I was finished. I heard Starscream begin to shout, though I didn't understand what he was saying. I couldn't hear screaming anymore. Perfect. I quickly moved a few more cables around. That would be enough to protect the information stored on the hard drive of the machine. Another few cables and I begun to plan my escape. Teletraan-1 would have picked up that energy burst. Now I just needed to get out of here.

There was no good moment for me to leave my hiding place, so I picked one and ran forward. I kept running, aware of the chaos now ringing out around me. I heard shouts as I ran past a few mechs. One reached down for me, smirking I jumped and used his momentum to spring me in a new direction. I pushed off with one foot and flung myself into the air. I reached the ground quickly and rolled to prevent injury. I used the same momentum to get me back up on my peds and running again. I used the technique a few more times before using a version of it to get me up and over a large rock formation. I was on my back down when movement to my left caught me off guard. A large hand swatted at me. I had no time to maneuver out of the way. I was hit hard and sent flying into a metal pillar. I hit it square in the lower back. It did little to fully stop my movement as my head and legs kept going. I felt something in my back give, a low sickening 'CRACK' rang in my audios just as blinding pain shoot up my back strut. I felt my body scream, but couldn't hear the sound over the rushing noise in my audios. I tried to get up and move, but I couldn't manage more then a few wiggles before white hot pain surged through my systems again. I felt the ground tremble. I looked up at the approaching figure. My sight was tinged black as it raised a weapon towards me. I looked up at it defiantly as my vision faded completely. My helm hitting the rough ground was the last thing I remembered before the swimming darkness around me surged forward and enveloped me.


	32. Chapter 30

Well, here it is! the next chapter! I will make this A/N short since I know I left you with a pretty bad cliffie last chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers. Sad face...Anywho, I still own Katie and the plot bunnies who inspired this fic.**

**Beep**

I shifted. Why did everything hurt?

**Beep**

I shifted again. Everything was so sore. Why was everything so sore?

**Beep**

What was that noise?

**Beep**

Oh god...No!

**Beep**

I opened my eyes. The room was completely dark except a thin strip of light under the door and around the windows where the blinds didn't quite make it all the way across the pane.

**Beep**

When did I get windows in my room?

**Beep**

And what is with the beeping!?

**Beep**

I turned in the direction of the noise. There it was. The bane of my very existence. I groaned and shifeted again. I couldn't get comfortable.

**Beep**

I nearly growled as the annoying noise kept pace with my heart.

**Beep**.

I sighed heavily, deciding to get comfortable before figuring out what to do with the hell spawned machine next to me.

**Beep**

I shakily sat up and put my good hand down on the mattress. Stupid needle. Oh, well. I'll just push myself up with my feet. Nothing happened.

**Beep**

In the low light given off of the EKG I could see the outline of my bed. That meant that I should have seen the outline of my knees. I tried again. Nothing.

**Beep**

Again I tried.

**Beep**

And again.

**Beep Beep **

Every time I got nothing. No reaction. Not so much as a twitch.

**Beep Beep **

Panic began to override all common sense. I flung off my blankets, no longer worried about the needle.

**Beep** **Beep**

I poked my leg. I felt nothing.

**Beep** **Beep**

I tried again. Even slapped it. I still felt nothing.

**Beep** **Beep** **Beep**

What was happening!?

**Beep Beep Beep**

"Why can't I feel anything!?" My voice sounded hoarse. As if I hadn't used it in awhile.

**Beep Beep Beep**

I could feel my breathing grow raged as I continued to panic.

**Beep** **Beep** **Beep**

Somewhere amidst my panicking the door had opened flooding the room with light.

"Katie!" I looked up, practically hyperventilating.

"Daddy!" I cried out reaching for him. He complied, sitting down on my bed and pulling me close. I clung to him as he rocked us back and forth.

"D-daddy..." I mumbled around my sobs. "W-what's wrong w-with me?" He squeezed me tightly. "My legs wont work. Daddy, why wont they work!?" The grip got tighter. I could feel his nose buried in my hair.

"Bitlet, I, I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He kept rocking me back and forth.

"Daddy, please. Why wont they work?" He tightened his grip again. It was almost to tight.

"They wont work because you're paralyzed, Bitlet." His voice was quiet, but I could hear the emotion laced through each word choking me. _Paralyzed. _The work repeated in my head over and over again. It was the only other thing other then Daddy's apologizing and the damned beeping that I heard before I fell asleep in his arms.

*time skip – several months later*

"Well that is the last of our physical therapy sessions. As long as you do the daily exercises you should be okay. Do you have any questions?" I smiled. The nurse was really nice. They all had been.

"When can I go home?" The nurse laughed. I always gave that answer.

"Well, as far as I know today or tomorrow. When ever your father is able to come and pick you up I suppose." I practically bounced out of my wheelchair as I fist pumped.

"You guys have been awesome. Really. Absolutely awesome. But I really miss my apartment. And cooking for myself. And actually having privacy. And..."

"I get it!" the nurse laughed as I rambled. I giggled along with her. "Come on. Let's go see if there is anyone waiting for you." I eagerly took off. Stopping and turning the wheelchair just enough to see her.

"You comin'?" I joked. She just shook her head before walking me back to my room. No one was waiting, but that didn't me they wouldn't come soon. It was still early. Only 10:50. They still had the whole day to break me outta here.

I maneuvered the wheelchair over to the bed and continued to pack up the stuff Daddy brought me when it was apparent that I would be staying at the hospital for a while. It's not that Daddy didn't want me home or couldn't manage my injuries, he just wasn't sure he could help me the way other humans could. I'll admit that he may have been onto something, but I would never tell him that.

A hour and a half later I had nearly all my stuff packed and ready to go. A knock at my door had me looking up, a large smile spreading across my face when I saw who it was.

"Daddy!" I quickly unlocked my chair and wheeled over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist. "How are you? Everything going okay back home?" I always asked him that when he came. He wrapped an arm around me.

"I'm fine. So far everything is the same as last week. No changes." He seemed disappointed.

"I'm sure they will wake up soon." I released him and wheeled back over to the bed to finish packing. "So, am I going home today?" I asked as I folded a shirt.

"Yes. You are." I spun as much as I could in my chair.

"Really!?" I cried out. "Yes!" He chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"You don't seem excited at all." He walked over and helped my fold the last of my clothes. We talked a little before a doctor called him from the room. I continued to fold clothes. When I finished that I collected my toiletries. By the time Daddy returned all of my stuff had been packed and was sitting next to the door.

"Katie?" I looked up. Daddy was holding a stack of papers.

"Yes?" I responded. "Is something wrong?"

"No! No. Nothing's wrong. I was just wondering why you didn't tell us about your birthday." I blinked, confused.

"Huh?" How did he find out about that?

"It's on your medical charts." He motioned to the papers in his hands. Of course he would ask for a copy of those.

"I, well, I guess I didn't really want to trouble you guys. Also, my birthday was always a quiet affair. I made cupcakes and there were candles. Its fine." I shrugged before wheeling towards him and the door.

"Katie. There is another thing." I looked up at him. "Are you sure that you don't remember anything?" He asked me that same question several times already.

"Like I keep telling you, I don't. Every time I get a glimpse of something, I get a massive headache." I looked to the floor. "I can remember the fight, it going quiet, looking over the edge of the ravine, then nothing. Some times I get flashes, then the headaches, but sometimes I've seen stuff in m y dreams; rocks, large shadowy figures, wires, lots of wires, but I never get anything definitive. It's just a bunch of partial images or really messed up dreams. I had one where I was trapped in what seemed like a see of wires. I couldn't move, then I started choking. Then it was like I was being shot at. It was a nightmare. Nearly fell out of bed when I woke up. Daddy, I wish I remembered. I wish I knew what happened. Honestly," I chanced a glance up at him. "I'm scared. What happens if _it _happens again?" He didn't answer me. Instead he placed a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"How about we get back home?" He smiled down on me and I returned it.

"Okay." I said. He let me go and picked up my bag.

"Katie, we will figure this out. Whatever it is. We will do it together." I nodded as we made our way out of the room. "Lets go home." We headed towards the elevators. I couldn't wait to get home.


	33. Chapter 31

Okay! And I'm back! Hope you guys like this next chapter. It leads into a whole bunch of fun! Sorry, I'm tired and I get giddy when I'm tired. The hazards of trying to reset my sleep cycle for night shift. Anywho, hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Transformers! They are the property of Hasbro. I am just borrowing them for a bit. Katie and the plot though are mine! **

Almost a full week had passed since I had come home. Medbay felt to quiet without Papa. Honestly, the tension was hard to miss. Everyone seemed to be on edge. I did the best I could to look unaffected, but it was really hard to continuously ignore the sidelong glances and pitying looks. I kept myself within my apartment as much as I could. I tried to only go out to visit the others when there was the fewest mechs in the Medbay. Metroplex had become a big help as I transitioned back into daily life at the base. It had been hard at first, but he had decided to make for himself a human sized holoform. It was still much taller then any of the holoforms I had encountered so fat, but he was the tallest among the Autobots. He had helped me when Daddy and the others wee busy tending to Papa, Sunny, Jazz and Red Alert.

I still couldn't believe it. They were human. Well sort of. Apparently Starscream's machine had somehow created human bodies based on their holoforms. At least, that was what Daddy, First Aid and Wheeljack told me. I had seen them. It was kinda unnerving to know that it was actually them lying in the four human sized treatment rooms hooked up to machines. The resemblance to their holoforms was uncanny.

Today I was in Papa's room. I held his hand as I sat in my wheelchair. Wheeljack and Daddy had built it for me. It was both electrical and manual. I could switch it at anytime. It was nice. Smaller then the wheelchair I had used at the hospital. More maneuverable. I had already gotten used to it. I sat quietly, trying ignore the beeping. I sighed and placed my forehead on his arm, my other hand lying next to it. When would he wake up? It was hard knowing that he was in here unresponsive. Harder to know that Sunstreaker was in the room next door and Jazz in the room after that. It hurt to know that Red Alert was in the room past theirs, even though we didn't get along. I tried to keep the bad thoughts away. I tried not to think about what I may have done. It only got a headache every time I tried.

"Papa please wake up." I whispered, squeezing his hand in mine. "Please. Daddy and I miss you." I squeezed his hand again, trying to hold back tears. I jumped as he squeezed back. I looked up at him, shock and hope swelling inside of me.

"Papa?" I asked, sending up silent prayers that it hadn't been my imagination.

"Nuh..." He groaned. I practically jumped out of my wheelchair, at least I thought I was going to fall out of it. I squeezed his hand again.

"Um, stay right here Papa. I'll be right back!" I tried to contain my excitement as I released his hand and began to wheel myself to the door. Despite my wheelchair also being electric I was determined to use it as little as possible. I wasn't one to do things the easy way.

I was barely at the door when a commotion had me increasing my speed. I heard shouts and yelling. It honestly sounded like Red Alert after my Decepticon scare. I stopped just outside the doorway.

"K-katie?" I turned around and looked back into the room. Papa was looking up at me, pushing himself up slightly.

"Papa!" I said loudly, ignoring the ruckus. I wheeled myself around, fully intent on going back to his bedside. A rather rough force pulled at me from behind, hauling me up to face rather pissed off eyes. I freaked and lashed out, not remembering that the drop would be longer then normal. I landed on the floor rather painfully.

"Omph..." I murmured as I rolled off of the side I had landed on, for once thankful that I couldn't feel pain in my legs. My knees had hit the ground pretty hard, if my forearm was any indication.

"You!" I flinched at the loud voice. "This is because of you!" I tried to get back up into my wheelchair but I was pulled away from it, almost landing on my face. I nearly growled. Why couldn't anything ever be easy? I pulled my knees under me and tried to make it into a kneeling position. If I could, maybe I could get back into my chair. I glanced up. Dang it! My wheelchair had gotten pushed back out of arm's reach. I would have to worm my way over to get to it. Not impossible, but highly degrading, even when it was only me.

"This is – omph!" He didn't have a chance to yell at me again as he was pushed back. A body landed heavily next to me. I glanced up.

"Papa..." He was kneeling next to me, his hospital gown almost to tight around the shoulders. He looked confused and out of sorts, like he was still waking up and thought he was in a dream. I tried to hold back the tears as I latched onto him. "Papa!" I looked up, still holding my tears in check. "You shouldn't be up and moving yet!" He looked at me confused. I only gripped his gown tighter. I pulled back only enough to give him a once over. I scowled as I saw a red smear on the gown. I quickly looked for any injuries. Fortunately I only found where he had pulled out the needle. I looked up at him. "Let me see that." I said taking his hand. I frowned. "Hey Metroplex?"

_Yes? _He said.

"Could you get my chair? It's a little to far for me." I looked at the ground as I asked.

_Of course. _I smiled. His holoform materialized behind my wheelchair. He pushed it over to me.

"Thanks Metroplex." I smiled up at him. He towered over Papa and I. He had made his holoform older. His black hair peppered extensively with white. His attire was simple, but it worked for him: basic jeans, black boots hidden underneath, and a classic white button up.

I rummaged around the small bag I had started to keep slug over the back of my chair. It helped when I had wanted to carry things. I grabbed the pack of tissues I had stashed in there a few days ago and pulled one out. I could feel Papa staring, but I tried to ignore it. I pulled his hand closer to my eye level and went about wiping away the blood that had trickled onto his hand before discarding it on the floor taking another one and wading it up onto the back of his hand.

"Hey Metroplex," I turned to his holoform. It was nice actually talking to a face. "Could you get me some gauze and medical tape please?" He nodded. He tended not to answer me with his holoform if others were present since I would still be the only one to hear him. It made it less awkward for all involved. Metroplex returned shortly. I quickly bandaged Papa's hand.

"Daddy's not going to be happy that you guys are out of bed." I said looking up at Papa and hazarding a glance at Red Alert. I caught movement to the right of Papa and frowned. "Seriously!? Are all of you awake?" I asked no one in particular. I sighed and shook my head. "Daddy isn't going to be happy..." I looked back towards Red Alert. Inferno's holoform was standing not far behind him. "Hey Inferno?" I called to the mech. He quickly caught my gaze. "Would you mind helping me get these guys back into their rooms? It could take a while before both First Aid and Daddy get back, since they in a meeting with Optimus." He blinked.

"Is that where they are?" I nodded.

"I don't think they would have guessed that everyone would wake up while they were out. Daddy put me in charge, sorta. He told me to check on everyone then go rest myself." I frowned and glanced at the floor. "As if I hadn't rested enough..." I shook my head. "Anyway, would you mind helping me? It's gonna be a few minutes before I'm mobile again." I said with a sheepish smile, glancing at my wheelchair.

He nodded, and attempted to pull Red Alert back towards his room. So he had understood what I was asking him. Good. I glanced back at the chair. I really didn't want to do this with prying eyes, but it was bound to happen sooner or later.

_I could help._ Metroplex offered. I smiled up at him and he crouched down beside me. I shook my head.

"I gotta get used to doing this on my own. You wont always be there when I fall out of my chair." I could sense that he was unhappy. He had taken a surprising interest in my well being after I had gotten home. Though he had always seemed to be overly protective.

_Of course._ He said, though to anyone else it would have looked as if he had mouthed the words to me.

"If you could though, could you hold it steady?" I said, once more looking sheepish. "I haven't quite gotten used to putting the brakes on when I'm out of the chair. I need to work on that." His deep laugh rumbled in my head as he nodded, a small smile on his lips. He did just that as I hoisted myself into place. I was glad I had chosen to wear a long skirt that day. I quickly got myself situated, pulling my now useless legs into place. "Thanks again Metroplex." I said looking up at him. He nodded again before letting his holoform disappear.

"Katie..." I looked towards Papa. His mouth was agape and his eyes wide. I turned away.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Really." I wheeled closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not really sure when it happened, but Daddy says I saved you guys. I don't really know how I did, you'd have to ask him." I looked him in the eye. "But if giving up my legs was the cost to for all of you to be safe, well, I'd give them up over and over again. Even knowing I'd be confined t this thing." I motioned to my chair.

"Hmph. You and Optimus just don't know when to quite on the self sacrifice, do you?" I looked up startled at the new voice. I sent him a small smile.

"Are you trying to call me a Prime Sunstreaker?" He grinned that Cheshire cat grin of his as he leaned up against the door, seeming a bit unsteady.

"I do believe the human saying is 'if the shoe fits?'" I laughed at him.

"Okay. I am so asking Daddy to give you a thorough physical when he gets back. I think you may have suffered head trauma." I said still smiling. He shrugged the best he could.

"I'm just saying." I shook my head.

"Okay. Enough teasing. Back to your beds. All of you! Shoo!" I made the hand gesture at Sunstreaker and Jazz, who was glancing between Sunstreaker and myself. "Go! Before Daddy gets back!" That seemed to get the two of them spurned into action. Somehow, Inferno wrestled Red Alert back into his room, though you could still fully hear his protests.

"Katie..." I turned back to Papa and gave him an honest smile. It was small and tired, but it was true.

"I will admit, I'm still adjusting, but I am doing okay. I"m much better now that you guys are awake. But, Seriously! Couldn't you guys have done it, I don't know, one at a time? Or when Daddy or even First Aid was here?" I gave him a playful huff before laughing lightly. "Come on. Lets get you back into bed before Daddy gets back. Maybe we can dampen the rampage to a rant." Papa laughed.

"Somehow, I don't think that will be that easy." I sighed dramatically. "Metroplex, could you help him back into his room?" I asked the Titan. His holoform reappeared. I take that as a yes. He helped Papa to his feet. Papa was very unsteady. I wouldn't have been able to support him, my chair maybe, but not me.

I scooped up the extra tissue, gauze and tape from the floor. I placed it on my lap and started toward Red Alert's room. This would be tricky, but I had to try. I knocked when I had reached the open door. I could feel Papa's eyes on me. I gulped and entered the room after Inferno waved me in. I quickly made my way over to the bed. I didn't look up at Red Alert, finding the floor very interesting.

"Your bleeding too. Like Papa, you ripped out your needle." He made no sound that he even heard me. I set out the supplies, then reached for his hand. It was still bleeding pretty good. What should have been a small hole was actually a good sized gash. I winced. He pulled his hand away from me. I looked up at him. He was glowering at me. I Took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye.

"Look here. I know you don't like me. I know you are convinced that I am the enemy. Okay. So what." I paused, taking another steadying breath. "But you are hurt. It needs to be bandaged if you want it to heal quickly. I'm not saying you need to trust me or even like me, but you will let me bandage your hand." I left no room for argument. My voice was stern. No more playing. No more hiding because he intimidated or scared me. I had lost my legs trying to save him...even if I didn't remember it. He would just have to deal with it!

I reached out again and grabbed hold of his hand. Using my meager supplies I cleaned the gash as best I could, apologizing every time I felt him flinch. I plced the gauze on it and wrapped the tape around his hand just tight enough to keep it in place. I turned to Inferno.

"His injury is worse then Papa's. It's bigger and he might bleed through the gauze. If so, here is a couple more." I placed the extra gauze packets on the nightstand. "Here's the tape." I set it down also. "All you have to do is take off the old bandage, do it slowly cause tape can hurt when being removed. Place a new piece of gauze over the gash, don't be afraid to use several or to fold it over to make it fit better. Then just re-tape it. I taped it that way," I gestured to his hand. "because I thought it would hold better since he isn't used to these kind of injuries and I didn't want the bandage to be lost when the gash was still bleeding like that. Less tape would also work. Ideally, all you would need is enough to effectively hold the gauze in place." I took one of my tissues and wiped as much of Red Alert's blood off of it as I could before turning back to the human Security Director. "Try to keep you hand still. The less you jostle it the quicker it will heal." I quickly looked elsewhere and begun to wheel myself backwards to give myself enough space to turn. I did so and left the room, heading as quickly as I could to the safety of Papa's room. Hopefully Inferno contacted Daddy. I didn't want to worry him by activating my necklace and only I could hear Metroplex. Hopefully Papa wouldn't question me to much, but I knew that that was wishful thinking.


	34. Chapter 32

Hello! Another day, another update! And so the plot thickens. Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own the Transformers franchise. That would be Hasbro.**

Yesterday had been a flurry of activity. Medbay seemed to go from dead to crazy in less time then it took me to blink. I had effectively removed myself from the onslaught of attention that was still going on outside my apartment. I could hear the commotion. Mechs coming and going. Enthusiastic shouts of joy. Even a few loud protests, not that I could make out the words at all.

I kept myself busy; Watching T.V., playing the Xbox that Sunstreaker insisted I have, even cooking. I had made several dozen blueberry muffins, a dozen and a half rolls and cinnamon rolls, which were currently on a rack cooling. Metroplex had become invaluable. He did the things I could not; pulling the hot pans from the oven, getting supplies from the upper cabinets. He had proven himself a true friend. His companionship was also greatly valued. He helped distract me from the chaos outside my doors. He had even let me teach him how to play a few of my multiplayer games. He was surprisingly good at _Injustice: Gods Among Us_. It had definitely made the hours fly by quicker.

As the clamor of the day begun to die down I set about cooking again. Giving the Titian instructions as I went. He followed with little question, surprising me greatly. In fact if I didn't know any better, I would have to say he even looked _pleased_ by me giving him 'orders'. I brushed that thought off as I watched him stir a pot of broth. It wasn't the most complicated thing to make, but I thought it would be a good choice. I wasn't hungry but knew of four mechs-turned-human that just might be. I had spoken to Daddy about when he had stopped by earlier this morning. It would be odd, but I was going to play hostess.

_Katie, I believe it is done._ Metroplex said, pulling me from my thoughts. I smiled up at him.

"Okay. Lets get out some mugs. They're in that cupboard." I pointed to the one next to the sink. He nodded and got out four mugs, each mug colored similarly to the once mechs. I giggled at this. Metroplex only smirked at me, causing my giggles to turn into outright laughter.

"Should I be concerned?" I looked up at the voice.

"Not at all Daddy." I smiled brightly at him. "Metroplex just seems to be color coordinating." I glanced at the mugs. Daddy glanced that way as well, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"I see." I giggled again. Metroplex looked pleased with himself. So he did know what he was doing. "Well, are you ready?" I nodded.

"Just let me get it into the mugs." I replied. Metroplex, beat me to it though. He ladled the liquid into the four mugs. I frowned at him. "I'm not an invalid you know..." He glanced at me as he finished.

_What? You were busy._ I blinked. Was he giving me attitude?

"Um...? I, I don't even..." I shook my head and raised my hands in surrender. "I'm just gonna go." Daddy gave us an odd look, but didn't say anything. We rounded up the mugs, put them on a try and left the room. Metroplex let his holoform disappear. Daddy held the tray as I wheeled on beside him. We went to Pap's room first. He was sitting on the bed looking awkward. He looked up at us and smiled faintly.

"Hey." I said wheeling over to him. "How you holding up?" He looked lost.

"It's odd. Everything feels off. Like I'm stuck in my holoform." Well theoretically, he kinda was.

I leaned over and hugged him. "It's gonna be okay. I just know it." He hugged me back. It almost felt like he was holding onto a lifeline. "We'll figure it out, Papa." I felt him nod into my shoulder. He stilled though as he stomach growled. I pulled back a little. "So, why don't we get you something to eat? Hm?" I smiled up at him. He looked a bit afraid. "Don't worry!" Daddy smiled at us as eh handed me the solid red mug. I almost rolled my eyes. "Here. All you have to do is drink it." I gave him the mug. It had cooled enough that it shouldn't hurt him. Papa stared at the mug, as if it will attack him.

"It's not gonna hurt you." I gently took the mug from him and took a small sip of the broth. "See?" I handed him the mug again with a patient smile. Daddy had already said he wanted me to do most of the talking, since I was the human and would be better at explaining everything. Papa took a tentative sip. I smiled wider as he took another sip, longer this time.

"It is different." He said after another sip. "It's thinner then energon." Daddy laughed a little.

"I would think it would be!" I laughed. This was insane.

"Alright, I'm gonna take this." I grabbed the tray from Daddy and placed it on my lap. I switched my wheelchair to electric. "I'm going to go see the others." I looked at Daddy. "Is Inferno here?" Daddy nodded. "Okay. Thanks!" I kept one hand on the tray and the other on the wheelchair controls. I exited the room and headed next door. Jazz was lying on the bed legs crossed at the ankles. He had a pair of headphones on and looked to be jamming out to what _ever_ he was listening to. I moved over next to him, tapping his arm as I stopped my chair.

"Hey! Kitten! What's up!" He grinned at me as he sat up and pulled the headphones to his neck. I smiled back at him.

"How are you holding up?" He grinned wide at me.

"Ah'm fine! Ah mean, how cool is this? Ah've always wondered how ya humans lived. No Ah get ta know!" His enthusiasm was contagious. I smiled wide at him.

"Well, you get to try something new today." He looked like I had just told him he won the Megamillions.

"Really!?" I laughed.

"Really. Here." I handed him the monochrome mug. "You get to start eating. Well, sort of. Daddy wants to ease you guys into it." He smirked at me.

"Ah will neva' get used to hearin' ya say dat." I smiled at him.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." His smirk switched to a smile.

"Ah hope not! 'Cause of ya Ol' Hide and Hatchet don't seem ta be as cranky anymore. Good thin' fer us!" I laughed.

"If you say so. Anyway, why don't you try the broth. Daddy thought starting you guys on something similar to energon would be best." I didn't thnk Jazz could look more excited. He looked down at the mug.

"Broth huh?" I nodded. He took a sip. His eyes lit up. "This ain't that bad. It's kinda good. Different, but good." I smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you like it. I'll be back later for the mug." He smiled at me before taking another sip. I shook my head before backing out of the room. I moved to the next room. I stopped in the doorway.

"Knock knock." I said with a small smile. Sunstreaker looked up from his sketchbook. I gave it to him yesterday so he wouldn't be bored out of his mind.

"Hey." He said, a smile on his face. He set the book down and came over to me. He seemed a little wobbly on his feet. I wheeled into the room and meet him halfway. He leaned down with a smirk.

"Need something?" I said with a smirk of my own. His grin widened. He pulled my head up just enough for his lips to meet mine. We kissed for a little bit before he pulled back.

"Ya know, I was wondering what it was like to actually kiss you. Not feel it through a holoform." I giggled.

"That was the sweetest thing you have said to me." He smiled, but I could see that something was wrong. "What's wrong?" He looked away, glanced down at my legs, then away again. I had a feeling that was it. I pulled his head towards me. "Hey. Do not feel bad about it. You know full well that I would give them up all over again. You are safe. That's all I could have asked for." I could see the pain in his eyes. I gave him another kiss. "Stop worrying. Please." He seemed to relent a little. I smiled at him. "Fine. Here." I handed him a yellow mug. "Drink." He smiled at me, took the mug from me and took a drink. He didn't hesitate or even question me.

His eyes lit up a little as he took a second sip. "What is exactly is this?" I giggled.

"It's called broth. If you like that, just wait. You haven't even tried anything sweet yet." He smirked.

"I can't wait." I giggled again.

"Yep~ Anyway. Wish me luck. Hopefully Inferno can help me." Sunstreaker cringed.

"I wish you all the luck in the universe Sweetspark. I will send up prayers t Primus." I laughed.

"Somehow you always cheer me up. Even when I am about to wheel into purgatory." He smiled.

"Anything for you." I giggled, shaking my head.

"Okay. Off to face the dragon." Sunstreaker laughed as I exited the room. I rolled down to Red Alert's room. The door was shut, but I could hear two voices coming from within. I looked over my shoulder. Inferno's alt. form was sitting quietly there. I gulped. Maybe I should have Daddy handle this one.


	35. Chapter 33

And I'm back! I know this chapter is a bit short. Sorry, but I just felt it just had to end where it did. It was just to perfect. XD Anyway, thank you to all of you who have reviewed! It always makes me smile when I read them and fuels my need to write. I do this for all of you after all~ Without further ado, I give you: The Next Chapter!

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I still don't own anything more then the plot idea and Katie. Should that change at any point in time, I will let all of you good people know.**

I sat quietly in front of Red Alert's door contemplating how I would go about getting the mech to drink the broth before it gets cold. I sighed. This wasn't going to be easy by any means, especially if I kept letting him intimidate me. From now on, I can't let him do that. Or at the very least not let him see it. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard muffled from the other side of the door. I quickly turned the knob and pushed the door open. I made sure it was opened up wide before wheeling myself into the room. I smiled at Inferno as he sat on the lone chair in the room. He smiled back at me, his eyes shifting nervously between Red Alert and myself. I nodded at him and turned my attention to Red Alert. I smiled at him. He just glared at me and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't. Please." I held up my hand. "I know exactly what you're going to say. First off: no. I did not do this to you. Second: No I don't know how to reverse it. And third: yes I have heard about the video and no I don't remember anything." I held up the mug to him. "Daddy says you need to drink this." He sneered at me.

"If _Ratchet_ wants me to do something, then _he _can ask me." he continued to glare at me. He wasn't as intimidating when he wasn't over 10 feet tall and made of metal.

"Look. You don't like me and I will admit, you scare me." He blinked in confusion. I heard Inferno shift behind me. "_Daddy_ didn't want me to do this. In fact he was against it. But I'm the human. You're not." I took a sip of the broth. "See?" I held the mug back up to him. "It's not poisoned." I stared at him in the eye. I made sure all my walls were down. I wanted him to see exactly what he was dealing with. "I'm trying to help you. You hate me. You think I'm here to destroy everything. Well, I'm not. You don't have to believe me, but it is the truth. Now drink this, or I will have to ask Inferno for help?" I held up the mug. He took it from me and held it in his hands. "Go ahead." I urged.

"Red, if Ratchet said this was needed then I don't see what the problem is." I smiled. Thank you Inferno! Red Alert huffed, but took a drink any way. His eyes widened and he took another sip.

"See? Not that bad." I said, smiling. Red Alert glared at me over his mug.

"I'll bring the mug to you when he's done." Inferno said. I smiled at him.

"Thanks Inferno." I smiled at him. I looked back at Red Alert "I hope you enjoy." I turned and wheeled out of the room. I switched my chair to manual and began the trek to my room. I made it to the door when a voice called out.

"Hey!" I looked behind me. Sunstreaker stood a few steps outside his door struggling to put on a shirt, his pants unbuttoned and hanging lopsided on his hips. I blushed and giggled.

"Need help?" I asked him as my blush darkened.

"Huh?" He said as his head found its way into the left sleeve. I giggled.

"Yep. You need help." I wheeled over to him, trying hard to keep both my laughter and my blush in check. "Here. Let me." I pulled on his shirt to get him to stop moving and lean down. He did and after a few quick tugs and a little arranging I had his shirt on straight. It was a pale gold. I blushed harder as I gently pushed him back up and fixed his dark colored jeans. "So that's how you wear those." I looked away blushing hard.

"Um, Thanks." I glanced up. Sunstreaker was blushing as hard as I felt I was.

"Was there something you needed?" Oh this was becoming very awkward very fast.

"Um, well. I was wondering if you wanted to, ah, hang out?" I looked up at him.

"Really? Shouldn't you be resting?" He glanced down at my legs.

"Shouldn't you?" I rolled my eyes.

"Unlike you guys, I've been cleared. Daddy and the human doctor who looked after me both said I was fine. Well, Daddy still gives me odd looks, but that's just Daddy." I looked him in the eye. I'm fine. Really. I've gone through physical therapy and and adapting. It's what we humans are good at." He just looked at me. I once more rolled my eyes. "Come on. Let's go hang out." I turned and headed towards my apartment. Next thing I know I was being pushed.

"Hey!" He laughed as he continued to push me to the door. He entered his code and the door opened. He pushed me through the door and into my living room, stopping next to the couch. Sunstreaker scooped me up. He felt unsteady. I could feel him straining under my weight. After all, he had only just woken up. In a few simple movements he was sitting on the couch with me on his lap. I snuggled into his chest, one hand gripping his shirt.

"I missed you." I whispered. "I was so worried." My grip on his shirt tightened. I tilted my head up so I could see his. "I was really worried." Tears pricked the corners of my eyes. Sunstreaker held me close, one hand tangled in my hair.

"I am so sorry." He tightened his grip on me. "I am so, so sorry." I couldn't hold back the tears any longer. I cried into his chest as he held me. Sunny let me cry myself out, never once loosening his grip. I closed my eyes. It was going to be okay now. They were awake. They were alive. We would figure this out and everything would go back to normal.

"What the slag is going on in here!?"


	36. Chapter 34

Okay, first off, I really want to apologize forhow short this is. It was my birthday weekend so I was a little busy. Again, sorry! I hate writing filler, but sometimes it can't be helped. Anyway, I do hope you still enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: Still no owing of the rights. But I still own the plot and Katie.**

I felt Sunstreaker stiffen under me. I could understand. I curled the best I could into Sunny's chest. He tightened his arms around me. I glanced up. He wore a stern expression as he glared at the newcomer.

"Sunstreaker. Answer me." I knew exactly who it was. The black and red hair, the red tank top. It look far to much like Sunny's original holoform for me _not _to know.

"Why? It's not like you listen to anything I say Sideswipe." Sunny sounded so calm, but as I looked into his eyes I could see the storm raging. He was hurting, angry. So many emotions. I glanced at Sideswipe. He looked taken aback.

"I do to listen!" The arms around me tightened. "I listen, but you never speak!" Again the arms tightened.

"I spoke plenty." The storm flared. Sunny opened his mouth to say something else, but I clamped my hand over it. I really didn't want to sit through a sibling argument. I had been through one to many of those with my own siblings to know that it would not end well.

"Sunny, if you two want to argue then please do it elsewhere. I argued enough with Red Alert to last me for several days."

"Why does _she _get to call you that?! I thought you hated being called 'Sunny'!" He pulled my hand off his face.

"It's cute when she does it. She doesn't use it to try and annoy me." I felt heat creep across my face at his words.

"Is she supposed to get that red?" I felt the blush darken. A hand gently pulled my face up.

"Humans do that. Though when she does it it's actually cute."

"That's just...I don't even know." I glanced at Sideswipe he was grimacing at us. He started to dry heave and gag after Sunny gave me a peck on the forehead. "I don't even know you." Sunstreaker just looked up at his brother, the storm still raged, but it was hidden behind a strong wall.

"I don't think you ever did." I stared up at him. Did he really just say that?

Sideswipe gaped at him. I did the same. He opened and closed his mouth several times before his holoform just disappeared.

"Sunstreaker..." He kissed me on the lips.

"I will deal with that later." I rolled my eyes.

"Really?" He pulled my head to his chest and placed his head on mine.

"Really. This was a long time coming any way." He said.

We sat quietly like that. I closed my eyes and snuggled into Sunny. Maybe now we would have some peace and quiet. There was a knock. I opened my eyes and stared at the door, but before I could say anything the door opened and a head poked in.

"Is everythin' alright? Sides left from here real fast. Um? Did Ah miss somethin'?"

"Hm? Oh, hi Jazz." Sunny said lazily, almost as if he didn't care. I tensed. Shit! Why did I leave the door unlocked again? Jazz stood in the doorway, once more shocked into silence. I turned and buried my face into Sunstreaker's chest.

"Remind me why I left the door unlocked?" I groaned. Sunny just chuckled. He brushed a hand through my hair and pulled me close still laughing lightly. I glanced at Jazz he still looked a bit lost. "Jazz, are you okay?" I asked.

"Um, well, ah, does Ratchet and Ironhide know 'bout dis?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes. They do." I sighed and got comfy again. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of being watched.

"Try to get some rest. You've had a rough day." I nodded my head. Sleep sounded good. Maybe some of the chaos around here will go away while I sleep. Ah, who am I kidding. It wont, but sleep definitely sounded good.


	37. Chapter 35

I rolled my wheelchair towards a large opening in one of the walls. It was a door to one of the Autobot recovery rooms. Daddy had asked me last night to come in the morning. He didn't tell me what it was about, just that it was important. I wheeled myself slowly thinking of yesterday. Sunstreaker had willingly allowed others to see our relationship. He had made the point that we couldn't keep hiding it. He had also explained that if he wanted to start showing others who he was then he had to stop hiding. Well, we weren't hiding anymore and now we had his twin brother pissed at us. I sighed and continued to wheel myself towards the large room, thoughts tumbling around in my head.

"Like I said, it is possible. We just need a bit more information."  
"What if it does more harm then good? She has already given up so much."

I blinked in confusion. Daddy and, was that Wheeljack?

"Um, am I interrupting something?" I said as I entered the large room. It had basically everything I expected; a bed, a small table, some medical looking equipment. It was all just oversized. To me anyway. The two mechs in the room looked just the perfect size for the room. I moved a bit closer.

"Ah! Perfect timing!" I smiled as Wheeljack's fins lit up. He seemed excited. I wonder why.

"Here. Let me." I let Daddy pick me up and place me on the large bed.

"Thank you." I smiled up at him. Looking at Wheeljack then back to Daddy. "What exactly were you guys talking about?" They shared a glance.

"Katie, bitlet, I, we, well, we might have found a way for you to walk again. It's only theoretical of course, but we really think it just might work!" Daddy's optics glowed brighter then normal. It was obvious that he was excited. He really thought this could work.

"Daddy, you don't have -" I raised a hand.

"Bitlet, please. Let me try. Let us try. Ironhide and I have spoken and we both agree, we want to try this." I could hear the pleading in his voice. I could see it in his optics.

"Look, if it's any constellation, we've been working on this for a while now." Wheeljack said, his fins glowing softly with each word. "I think we can actually do it. We just need a little more information. A few more calculations and we might just have it." I sighed. There was just no way around it.

"Okay. I guess. What do I do?" I saw the joy in their optics. I looked down at my lap. I honestly thought that this would end up failing, but I couldn't say no. The look of joy on Daddy's face. I just couldn't do it. They told me to sit still as they scanned me several times with what I could only assume was several types of scanners, but that was only me going off of the pretty colored lights they produced. When they were done, I was placed back on the ground as they continued to jabber on about things that made no sense to me. I just shrugged and exited the room, fully planning on going back to mine and trying to find a way to ease them when this didn't work out. I neared my door, mumbling to myself about this and that, mainly about the craziness of desperate parents. It wasn't until I nearly ran someone over that I realized there was someone calling out to me.

"Jeez. What does my brother see in you?" I took a deep breath before looking over to Sideswipe. He was using his holoform. Goody. I looked him in the eye.

"If you are here to complain to me about 'stealing' your brother away, please come back later. I am currently dealing with a problem or two of my own, I do not have the time nor the energy to deal with yours." I maneuvered my chair away from him and began to move again, but he placed his hands on either side of me and pushed me back far enough so that I was looking at him.

"Kitty has claws after all." I bit back a retort. I just wanted to get back to my room, to safety.

"If you'll excuse me." I said, a bit harsher then I probably needed to.

"What has you all worked up?" Sideswipe asked, straightening up. I sighed.

"Look, I'm not trying to be rude. I just was given a lot of information to process and yesterday was a lot for both you and me. I wasn't expecting him to just come out with it. He was the one who took extra care to keep things a secret. I just kind of stayed put. Now, if you would, I'd like to go lay down now." He gave me a look and I groaned. "Don't. Just don't. I know that look. Sunny gives it to me all the time. I am _not _answering any more questions." I made to move again but he stepped in my way. I glared at him. "Ya know, the two of you are far to much alike." I almost deadpanned. He blinked at me, shocked.

"We are?" I nodded.

"Yep. You are both overly insistent." he gave me another look. "And you both do _that_!" I motioned to his face. "He is constantly giving those looks..." I grumbled and shook my head. "Anyway, I'm going to go lay down now. I have much to contemplate." I moved past Sideswipe, almost completely, before he pulled me back again. "What?" I said moodily. This was really getting old.

"Do you love him?" He didn't look me in the eye when I glanced up at him.

"Yes." I said. "He's the first person I have ever felt like this about." He looked at me then, searching my face for any trace of lies. I already knew what he'd find: none.

"He loves you too. I can sense it. The whole split spark thing and all." I nodded. "I wondered what it was. Guess I know now." I sighed. I really didn't want to deal with this, but it looked like I was.

"Sideswipe." He looked at me again as I took his hand. "He cares for you. A lot. You mean the world to him. I can't tell you how many times he's told me stories of things the two of you have done. He's always talking about you. Sunstreaker is always telling me how he wished things between you could go back to how they were. He's afraid they never will." His eyes grew wide. "He loves you. You are his brother, his twin, after all. You mean everything to him." I paused and looked towards the door I knew was hiding my boyfriend. "Go to him. Talk to him." I looked up at Sideswipe, making sure I held his gaze with mine. "But most of all, listen. Listen to what he has to say, don't argue or try to tell him he's wrong. He knows better then anyone what and how he's feeling. Trust him on that. Who knows, maybe you might just see something you may have missed." I smiled up at him. Sideswipe just stared at me with wide eyes. "If you'll excuse me." I said quietly and began to head back to my room.

"Wait!" I had already made it several paces past the bewildered mech when he called out. I turned in my seat.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked at the ground then back up at me.

"How do you know all this?" I could see he was a bit shaken up by all the insight I had on his brother. I smiled. It was a small, sad smile.

"It's simple really. He told me some of it." I turned back towards the door to my apartment. "Other stuff I know from experience. Then some of it is what I wish my own sibling, hell everyone I knew back home even, would have done." I looked back at him. "He's been going through a lot on his own. He's made it this far, but he has you. He shouldn't need to go it alone. And I know he won't." I began to move forward again.

"But what about you? Who do you have?" I smiled again as my eyes teared up a little.

"Until now, I had no one." I looked over my shoulder. "Then I met someone who was just as guarded as me. He saw what no one else could. He did the impossible" I smiled a little bigger, it was still a small, sad, sorry excuse for a smile, but it was genuine. "He saw me. The first person to truly do that. Sideswipe, go to him. Talk with him. You both have a lot of catching up to do. I can g a day without seeing him you know." I turned around and pushed on. "Besides, I have my own problems to worry about."  
"You keep saying that. What problems could you have?" He asked. He didn't sound like he was trying to be offensive, but there really wasn't much of a way to take it that wasn't.

"Sideswipe, my problems may be few, but they are still every bit important and taxing as any that I am sure you have had. I took in a shuddering breath. "Since I got here I was labeled a spy and an enemy. I am still considered as much, despite being trapped in a wheelchair. I still have no memories of exactly what happened at the ravine, other then a few colorful glimpses and some whacked out nightmares that try to keep me from any sleep I should be getting. And now, to top it all off, my boyfriend who has been trying to keep our relationship a secret has gone and made it very public without so much a a warning and Daddy is trying to make me walk again. How I don't know, but apparently he has some master plan that ends with me walking. So yes. I have my own problems. No matter what I do, or not do, I am forever labeled as the enemy and Daddy is working on a last ditch effort to heal an injury that will never heal. He is trying to do the impossible and I can't tell him no because I can see just how much trying to do this means to him." I felt the tars gathering in the corners of my eyes. "There. My problems might be small, but they are mine and I plan on working on them. Now. For the last time, if you will excuse me." I rolled away quickly. Metroplex already had the door open when I got there. I said a quiet thank you and rolled inside, letting the door shut and lock behind me.

Sideswipe watched the human who he had spent the night blaming and cursing for bewitching his brother roll away from him. He could hear the emotion gathering in her words and felt the weight of them. While he may not have thought that she had much to deal with, she surly believed she did. Maybe she was right? Maybe she did have more problems to deal with then he thought. Who was he to say? He had only just spoken with her for the second time. He did know that she was right about one thing; He had to talk with Sunstreaker. He had already planned on that. Though now, he wasn't quite sure what to say. She had shed a bit of light on a few things and also created more questions. Still, he needed to talk to Sunstreaker. Maybe his brother would be willing to answer a few questions he had on the femme. She didn't seem as bad has he had thought she was. Then again, he had only spoken to her twice. For now though, his brother was his only priority.


	38. Chapter 36

Alright! Bet you guy's can't wait for this chapter. I mean, I did leave it off a little weird last chapter. But hey, what van I say. There are so many players on the board right now. I have a lot of pawns to move before you see my master game plan. I have my rooks and knights in position. Let's see how the game progress, eh? (p.s. I am not Canadian! Almost...I blame being from Maine, but still!) Any way, enough author ramblings. One with the show!

**Disclaimer: Transformers is still the property of Hasbro. Katie and the plot of this fic alone are mine.**

I felt the the ground grow even rockier as I ran, dodging obstacles and trying to keep my balance. Screams echoed off of the stone walls raising high above me. Loud, booming footsteps trailed behind me, sounding as if they were getting closer the faster I tried run. I didn't look back, knowing I wouldn't like what I saw. My chest burned and my breaths were shallow. The screams kept growing louder and louder as I kept moving forward.

_No. No. I have to get there in time. I have to save them! _I tried to speed up. I tried push myself harder. The screaming got worse until it stopped all together. I felt my heart stop.

_NO!_ A rush of air, just behind me, knocked me off my feet. I felt the rough ground scrape up my face. I tried to stand in the eerie quiet, but a force sent me flying into a pillar. A pain erupted in my back. I groaned as I found the ground. I tried to pull myself to my feet, but they seemed to not want to respond.

Explosions thundered through the ravine. The screams started up again. I could just hear shouts over the din. I would make it. I had to. I couldn't leave them. I wouldn't leave them. Not yet. Not when they needed me most. Not now. The explosions grew louder. I pulled myself forward with my arms. Crawling, crawling, scraping my forearms over sharp rocks and debris. When had the debris got there? A dark figure loomed over me. Why hadn't I heard footsteps? I couldn't hear much. Just the constant ringing of explosions. I was roughly pulled from the ground and slammed into the rock face, the sounds of battle, of war, echoing softly from somewhere. Muffled, but still there.

"Thought you could get away?" I was pushed into the jagged surface by my attacker, sending my vision churning. "Well, did you?"His voice rose over the din. "It matters not if you did or didn't." He pushed harder causing me to let lose a scream. "That's right." He sneered. "Scream for me _sister._" He hissed the last word as he applied more pressure. It felt as if I was going to be flattened. "Scream!" I screamed loud, my pain echoing off the rocks. He let me fall to the ground. I shuttered as the pain rose and fell like the Rust Sea. Once more I was roughly picked up, facing him this time. I recognized him. I knew him. Yet why couldn't I see him? He was large and blurred. Was I really that far gone? Was I really that injured? I looked at where I know his face would be, the servo around me squeezed tightly. I groaned as the wind was knocked out of me. My vision spotted, yet I still managed to see two glowing red orbs.

"This should have been done the moment you were sparked." He said, his grip tightening even more. I couldn't talk, yet still I tried. "Drones should know their place!" He shouted, giving me a violent shake. "Had they treated you properly then we could have avoided this, but alas, common sense has always escaped those three. It matters not though. I shall take the task on myself. I will finish what we started so long ago." The orbs seemed to blaze with fire.

"Brother!" A new voice, full of anger. "It is not time! We must first end this!" I tried to turn to see who it was. I felt like I should know the new voice too, but I couldn't figure out whose it was.

"I am ending this. They will see, _Brother_, just how powerful we are." Before the newcomer could say anything a loud _CRUNCH _rang out. Pain, worse then any I have felt before spread rapidly through my chest. Was that me screaming? "This will end all our troubles Brother!" More pain radiated in my chest. Intense, white hot pain flowed through me. With one last bout of strength I looked up. His face was clearer then it had ever been, yet not clear enough to see anything more then the burning red orbs. "I will be hailed a hero." He leaned closer. "Thank you. You have preformed quite well. All shall know that you died and with your death Cy–" His voiced fizzled out momentarily. "Will be saved and I will be it's savior." I had no time to contemplate his words as the pain intensified a hundred fold. I screamed and clawed at my chest. I had to get it off. I _needed_ to get it off. NOW!

Red Alert quietly entered the apartment, thankful that the femme was so naive. He smiled as he tiptoed through the open door into the main room. He began to search. He would find evidence. He would prove that she was a spy.

"No. No." He looked up, scared that he had been found out. When he saw no one he resumed his search. Not more then a few minutes later he was jolted again in fear. "NO!" He once more looked towards the hallway. When no one came he shrugged, guessing she was having some sort of bad dream. Unfortunately he was right. She screamed. He jumped. She screamed again and again. He shrunk at the agony in her voice. It sounded so sincere.

Red Alert crept towards the hallway. One step at a time. He slowly moved down the hallway stopping at the first door. The screams grew louder and louder. He opened the door, covering his audios as another scream ripped though the room. A lamp was on, letting him see what was unfolding inside the room.

Metroplex's holoform was wrestling with the room's only other occupant. She flailed on the bed, arms clawing wildly at her chest. Her body swayed from side to side, though her legs never once moved. Well, he couldn't say she wasn't paralyzed. With how frantic her movements were, she couldn't have had _that _much control of her frame. Especially not with the banshee like cries she was releasing. He crept closer to the bed. He felt his optics widen. Metroplex was trying to keep the femme from clawing at her chest. _Literally._ Her tee-shirt was ripped across her chest. The tear was long, but that wasn't what made his intakes hitch or his optics widen. No. It was the red lines raked across her chest. The femme's life fluid leaking from them, staining the fabric red.

His shock radiated as she screamed and shouted, blubbering about needing to get something off. Metroplex tried to get her to stop scratching, but he couldn't. Red Alert stood in shock. She was hurting herself. Badly. Ratchet. They needed Ratchet. For once, he couldn't look at the femme as a spy or as a Decepticon. She was just a frightened young femme in the midst of a terrible nightmare that one of her closest friends couldn't save her form. He looked between the two. This wasn't working. He knew he was going to regret this later. He moved forward, it was time for a senor officer to take charge.

"Metroplex." The large mech turned, surprised that Red Alert was standing there. "Go get Ratchet. Perhaps he could wake her. Or maybe sedate her." Metroplex didn't move. "I'm not going to hurt her. She doesn't exactly seem very spyish right now!" He snapped, gesturing at the screaming femme. "Go. I'll try to keep her from more self harm." Again Metroplex didn't move. She screamed and clawed, deeper and louder then before. Red Alert jumped forward and pulled one hand away. He looked back and yelled at the Titan. "GO!" He focus shifted back to the femme. She was stronger then he would have thought.

He didn't watch Metroplex leave or even try to see if he did. He focused on keeping the femme from more pain. He wrestled with her like Metroplex had. Trying to grasp both of her wist and pin them down.

"Look femme, I don't like you and you don't like me. I think that you are a spy, but you do NOT get to get off do easily! You hear! You do not get to hurt yourself. You_ hear_ me?! ENOUGH!" In a burst of strength he pinned her arms above her. Her screams quieted to whimpers. He pulled back, servos hovering over her arms. As he looked down he saw her optics opened, but her gaze seemed far away, like she was looking through him. She whimpered again. He saw fear in her optics. Pure fear. He looked away. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. Inferno would never let him live it down. He shook his head. Now wasn't the time for self doubt. What if she relapsed? He scooped her up and pulled her as close as he dared, trying not to hurt her further. If he did, Ratchet would had his helm. He did not expect her to cling to him, crying. Holding on as if her very life depended on it. He began to wonder exactly what she saw. What her nightmare was about. To cause that much fear. He let himself relax, instead focusing on trying to quell her tears.

I didn't care who was holding me. I didn't care whose hands were rubbing my back or patting my head. I couldn't make out whose voice was trying to comfort me over my own tears. It didn't matter. I just wanted to forget the nightmare. I just wanted it to go away. Maybe this stranger could make it disappear. If only for a little while.

I clung to them, my hands balled into fists around their shirt. I sobbed into their chest. I could still hear the explosions going off around me. Could still hear their screams and the shouting. Two nightmares had become one. I cried harder. Why couldn't I win? Why did those satanic orbs haunt me? Who was it? Why? My mind was a jumble of thoughts as I cried myself out.

When Metroplex had awoken him, he had nearly had a spark attack, but he knew it meant only one thing; Katie was in trouble. He rushed out of his berthroom and to the wall that hid her apartment behind it. He transformed and activated his holoform, rushing towards the door. It opened before he had the chance to even hit the keypad, thankful for the Titan's ever watchful optics. He rushed through the room into the hall and through the first open doorway. He stood in shock at what he was seeing. Katie was hugging Red Alert. Crying, but clinging to him desperately. He would deal with that later, but first his daughter needed him.

"Katie." he said over her sobbed. She jerked her head up, crying harder upon seeing him. She released the Security director and reached out for him like a toddler. He felt his energon go cold as he scanned her. Rushing to her he, first drew her close. He needed to feel that she was okay. She shook like a leaf in a tornado, but seemed alright, even though her chest was coated in blood.

"Metroplex, retrieve the medical kit from the bathroom. Red Alert., we will talk later about why you are here, but first I need your help." Ratchet looked at the former mech, making sure he knew he had no choice, even though he felt Katie tense in his arms.


	39. Chapter 37

Another day, another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything else but the plot and Katie!**

My room was quiet as I laid in bed. Daddy didn't want me moving to much do to the severity of my scratches. I sighed for what had to be the hundredth time. Papa had already visited. Jazz too. Both had been upset, but there was little anyone could do about my nightmares. I slumped further into my pillows. I was bored. Daddy was currently busy with Papa. Jazz was spending the day with Prowl and I don't think I was ever going to see Sunstreaker again. Metroplex was doing his best but he had his own duties. I squirmed a little, trying hard not to cause any of my scabs to break open. It was going to be a long day if it continued on like this. I sighed again. Maybe a nap would help make the day go by faster.

A knock had me groaning and siting up. I reached over and turned on my bedside lamp.

"Come in!" I called as best I could, my voice still hoarse and raw from all the screaming.. I pulled myself up. The door swung open and the last person I expected to walk through the door. "R-Red Alert!" He scowled as he walked into the room, obviously displeased about something. "Um, ah, w-what can I do for you?" I asked, trying to push aside my fears. According to Metroplex he was the one that woke me up. I owed him the benefit of the doubt, for that at least.

He raised his head and opened his mouth, but closed it again before looking away. He hadn't made it far into the room, just a few steps. An awkward silence fell over us. After a few long agonizing minutes, I cleared my throat. He looked up at me, I adverted my gaze.

"Thank you." I said quietly, glancing up at him from under my bangs. He blinked at me in confusion. "For waking me up last night. Thank you." I turned away, grimacing as pain shot through my neck. "It would have gotten worse if you hadn't." It would have. I would have scratched down to the bone. I'd done it before, several times over the years. I hazarded a glance at him he was staring at me.

_You should not be talking. _Metroplex said, his words stern. I rolled my eyes and picked up the white board that sat quietly on my nightstand. Daddy's idea to try and limit my talking. Something about sore throats and whatnot. I scribbled a hasty response.

_**It was something I needed to say. Not write**_**. **Metroplex sighed in response.

_Very well. But do try not to speak. It will only prolong your recovery. _I gave the ceiling a displeased look.

_**You are starting to sound like Daddy.**_ He laughed at me as my displeasure turned to annoyance.

"Is everything alright?" I jumped and looked at Red Alert. I had forgotten he was there.

"Ye-" I managed as a coughing fit interrupted me. Pain shot up and down my already raw throat. I groped blindly for the glass of water that was on my nightstand.

"Here." The glass was thrust into my hand. I greedily took a few sips, trying to stop the coughing. After the coughing had stopped, I pulled the white board up.

_**Thanks.**_ I wrote, holding it up for the former mech to read.

"Why are you using that?" He said after a moment.

_**All the screaming I did 'cause of my nightmare left my throat raw. It hurts to talk, swallow, breath. Daddy suggested not talking as much as I could.**_ I responded, turning the board so he could see. He nodded.

"How long have you had the nightmares?" I shrugged.

_**As long as I can remember. **_When he nodded at me again, I set the board and marker down. I pulled the collar of my shirt low enough that he could see the marks on my chest, new and old. I traced a few of the older scars, watching as his eyes widened. I let go of my collar and picked up the board again. _**Most of the time the nightmares aren't bad enough to cause any scratching, but every now and then I get a bad one.**_ I turned it to him. He looked back up at me. I wiped the board clean and started writing again._** I had to stop wearing tank tops to bed, since I kept waking up with blood on my sheets. It is rare that I rip through a shirt though. **_He read the board quickly.

"So this has happened before." I nodded. It grew quiet again. I fidgeted a little. Just because he had woken me up from my nightmare, doesn't mean I still wasn't scared of him. It was a while until he spoke again. "It's been bothering me sense you got here. You trusted Ratchet and Optimus. You didn't hesitate. Why?" I looked down at my lap. Why did I trust Daddy? I sat quietly thinking of my answer. I picked up the white board and began to write, stopping only to let him read and to wipe the board clean.

_**No one has asked me that. Which is surprising since I have been here for almost a year. Back home, my friends and family tended to to forget about me. So, I was often left alone. After awhile it took it's toll. But not to long after that, I came across the Transformers cartoon. I started to watch it out of boredom and instantly fell in love. It seemed like no matter what seemed to come up everyone came together and faced it as a team. No one was forgotten. No problem seemed to large. It was everything I had never actually experienced, but always hoped for. Being a kid who felt always left out, I clung to it. The Autobots were a symbol of hope to me. Making them, all of you, my heroes. I guess with everything that was going on, even now, I clung to that hope. To my heroes. Even if I wasn't completely sure what was going on or didn't believed it was real. **_I put the marker down as I let Red Alert finish reading my latest scribblings. I kept my eyes on my lap. Normally, I only Sunstreaker past my walls, but maybe this would prove to Red Alert that I wasn't a threat.

"What do think about me?" I swallowed. Of course he would ask that.

_**I will be honest, you scare me. But I know that you were only trying to protect everyone. So I can't blame you. **_I turned the board to him, once more looking away.

"You don't -"

"No." I cut him off, my voice quiet so I wouldn't hurt my throat that much. "I don't. You only wanted to keep everyone safe in case I really wasn't who I said I was. How can I fault you for that?" I asked. Cringing as I started to cough again.

"Here." Red Alert handed me my glass of water. I gladly took it.

"Thanks." I rasped. He frowned at me.

"Maybe you shouldn't talk so much." I smiled at him.

"Maybe." He looked me in the eye. I could tell that he wanted to ask me something. "Go ahead." I encouraged. He loke away.

"Would it be alright if I asked you some more questions? You can write out the answers." I hadn't expected that.

"Ya. Sure. One condition though." He eye me for a second before nodding. I smiled. "No yelling. I don't do well with yelling." He blinked.

"I think I can manage that." I smiled wide at him. And here I thought that I would be bored today. Maybe this would be the start of something. What, I couldn't even start to guess, but as long as it was positive I didn't care.

"What do you want to ask first?" I asked, picking up the small white board and marker.


	40. Chapter 38

Here you guys go! one more chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Still only own the plot and Katie.**

Red Alert sat staring at the wall of the room he had been assigned to in the Med Bay. So many thoughts were going through his processor. It had been a little over a week since he and the others. About a week since he had gotten his chance to "interrogate" the human femme as he had been wanting. It had not been how he had wanted to do it and the answers she gave were not what he had been expecting. His helm wanted to still believe that she was a threat, but something in his spark told him otherwise. He had been sitting there thinking for the better part of the day. A single question always at the forefront of his processor.

He practically growled as he stood up and made his way out of the room. He needed an answer and only one person could give it. He made his way towards the femme's apartment. She had been oddly receptive if not tense, when he had questioned her last time. Hopefully she would be up for another round. He found the door open as it had been as of late. It wasn't until he was almost upon the door that he heard a soft voice coming from beyond it, her voice.

"I don't know Metroplex. What if something's wrong? It's not like I don't see him. I've seen him going in and out of his room on several occasions. But..." He peaked his head in a little, just enough to see her. The femme sat in her wheelchair staring down at the small pile of plates in her lap. She flinched, as if hearing something she didn't like.

"I know that Met. Really I do. But I'm scared" She looked to the ceiling. "It's almost like he's avoiding me. He's never done that before. He always went out of his way to see me. You know that." She paused and sighed. "I'm guess I'm just scared at what his brother thinks of us. Or if he's convinced him that we shouldn't –" Red Alert jumped as Metroplex's holoform materialized and placed his large servo over her mouth. He watched as the holoform's lip components moved, but heard nothing, though the femme just stared at him as if hanging on every word that he was saying. After the Titan removed his servo the femme smiled up at him. "Ill try. If you say there is nothing for me to worry about, then I will trust you. After all, if anyone would know something, you would. Thanks Met. I'm really glad I have a friend like you." The Titan smiled down at her, his lip components moved again, causing her to giggle.

It was then that the large mech turned his attention to the doorway and motioned for Red Alert to enter. The femme looked up surprised, but it melted away quickly as a smile broke out over her face, he could see she was still tense, but she was trying to hide it.

"Red Alert! How have you been?" She said just as Metroplex removed the items from her lap. "Hey! I was gonna get to that!" Metroplex gave her a look, which she returned with a huff. "I don't need to be babied! Just cause I can't walk doesn't mean I can't set my own table!" She crossed her arms and glared at him. "Seriously..." With a small shake of her head and a sigh she turned her attention back to Red Alert. "Sorry about that. Metroplex has a habit of treating me like I'm made of porcelain or something equally as fragile."

"You humans are fragile." He said. She laughed in response.

"In comparison to you guys, of course. But that doesn't mean I can't put a few plates, cups and silverware on the dining table. I'm not _that_ far gone yet." She smiled as she spoke. "Anyway, was there something you needed?" Oh. Right. He had a question for her.

"Actually, I was hoping you could answer a question for me." He watched as she stiffened in anticipation.

"Of course. What's your question?" She wheeled closer to him. It was now or never.

"You're not a Decepticon, are you?"

Okay, I had hoped we were passed that. I shook my head and looked him in the eye.

"No. No I'm not. Honest." He was silent for awhile. He just looked me in the eye as if he was searching for something. Finally he looked away, almost as is he was defeated.

"I believe you." I blinked in confusion.

"Huh?" That sounded so intelligent. Red blushed.

"I said I believe you. About not being a 'Con." Seriously? For real? He believed me? I let out a watery laugh as relief flooded through me. I wheeled myself as close to him as I could get and hugged him. For some odd reason I just felt like I had too. I mean after all the running around and accusations and everything, it just felt like the right thing to do. Or maybe it was the Aspie acting up again. Anyway, I didn't care. All I cared about was that I wasn't seen as the enemy anymore. It was a relief I hadn't thought I would ever feel.

"Thank you!" I murmured into his waist. Tears of relief and joy escaping me.

"Y-you're leaking!" I released him and laughed.

"Humans call it crying. And I'm okay. I'm just happy. I honestly didn't think you'd ever say that." I wiped away the tears, but the smile stayed. He nodded.

"I didn't think I would ever say them." He looked away again, embarrassed.

"Hey. Don't do that. Like I told you; I'm not mad about it." I grabbed his hand. "You were trying to protect your friends. That's not something to be ashamed about." He looked down at my hand. I watched his gaze trail up my forearm and stop at my scares. Shoot, forgot I was wearing a short sleeved shirt. "Hey, don't. Really. Stop that." He looked up at me.

"Was I not the cause of that? I should feel bad about it. I do." I shook my head and squeezed his hand.

"Where is this coming from? And no. You shouldn't. I just used you as an excuse to do something I had been to scared of doing. For a few years now I had thought of killing myself." He flinched at those words. "Like I said, I just found an excuse to run away. Luckily for me, I had a guardian angle nearby." I smiled softly. "Besides, if I hadn't done that, well, Papa wouldn't be my Papa." Red Alert smiled a little, but still looked a bit guilty. "But if you still feel guilty," A blush spreed over Red Alert's cheeks. "You can make it up to me by helping me out tonight." He looked up at me surprised. I giggled. "Well you see, I think, well _Daddy_ thinks you guys should try eating something that has more, how did he say it? Substance? Yes. Something that has more substance to it then the soup that I have been giving you. So I was going to cook dinner for all of you tonight. It was going to be a surprise. Metroplex said he was going to help, but I know he has other duties he has to do, or better yet actually get some rest since I know he has been monitoring me twenty four seven." I said, getting louder as I spoke. We heard silverware being dropped on the table. We laughed.

"See? He needs a break. Don't get me wrong, I love the big guy. He's been a saving grace and one of the best friends I have ever had, but even he need time off of 'babysitting duty'." The sarcasm was evident in my voice. "So what do you say? Help me prepare your first true human meal? Or at least make sure I don't do anything that would get Daddy angry with me?" Red Alert chuckled.

"I am not sure if I will be of much help." I waved a hand.

"Nonsense. I am sure that even you can hand me things and stir a pot." I started to wheel myself to the kitchen. When I made it there I twisted in my seat and looked at him with a smile. "You coming?" He nodded, albeit reluctantly, but he came. We started out simple, first getting the supplies and ingredients. Then the real fun began.

When Inferno had wandered towards Med Bay to visit his best friend, intent on taking him out of Med Bay today and go to his office or one of their quarters for a joor or two, he had expected to find said mech-turned-human sitting on the berth in the room he had been assigned. He had not expected to see him trying to help his so called 'spy' making a human meal. It was a shock to be sure, but it was a welcome change. He had never thought that Red Alert had been right about the femme. After all if Optimus believed her, who was he to question it. Not to mention that Ratchet believed her story. The medic was known to be a tough nut to crack, as the humans say. But they did. He had inquired at first, trying to get as many facts as he could so he could make an informed decision, and he had been given facts that led him to believe she was innocent. Red Alert had not been as easily convinced. Though he had spoken to his friend about it on many occasions, recently even. She didn't seem so bad. She had come to visit Red after she had returned from the human hospital, even though she knew that he would have her helm if he had woken up or found out. Ratchet even said she had inquired about each of them by designation. She was a good spark, or soul, whatever the humans had.

Inferno had to admit, seeing his best friend trying to make up for his wrongs was spark warming. It reminded the red mech why he was friends with the Security Director. He stood and watched the duo in the kitchen of the apartment for another few breems before turning and leaving the room. It seemed that Red Alert had found something to do that wasn't brooding after all.

\- Time Skip -

Red Alert helped me finish setting the food on the table. I smiled. Though there had been a few mishaps and me nearly burning myself multiple times, I thought it looked pretty good. We had warmed up a couple cans of tomato soup and had several grilled cheese sandwiches stacked on a plate nearby. A bowl of Mac and Cheese was sitting next to a couple pitchers of water and orange juice. I had even been able to find a few cans of corn in my little pantry and had that heated up and on the table as well. It hadn't taken to long, and was mostly food that was 'just add water' or just needed to be heated up, but it had been fun to have some help while doing it. Metroplex had set the table for five so I hoped that Sunstreaker could make it.

"I'll go get everyone, I guess." I smiled up at him.

"Okay. And thanks for the help." He smiled back at me, it was a small smile, but it was a start. He nodded and then headed out. I tidied up a little and got a container for ice. After filling it up it went near the pitchers. I smiled as I saw a chair had been pulled away from the table and sat in the corner of the room.

"Thanks Metroplex. You're the best." I smiled up at the ceiling.

_I do try._ He responded. I could hear the humor lacing his words. I giggled a little as I busied myself. No use in having guests over if the apartment was a mess.

_Katie, it looks fine. Relax._ I nodded and tried to stop fidgeting.

"Katie." I looked over towards the door.

"Papa!" I exclaimed and wheeled over to him. I stopped and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"Sorry I haven't been around much." I shook my head at his words. "It's fine. I'm sure Daddy has had a good reason for keeping you away." He smiled down at me. "Red Alert said something about 'supper'?" I nodded. "He didn't try anything when he was here did he?" I giggled and shook my head at Papa's tense

"Nope! I think he finally figured out I'm not the enemy." Daddy relaxed.

"Well, it's about slaggin' time." Papa said with a small huff. I shrugged it off. After all he was kinda right. It had been a long time coming.

"Kitten!" I looked over to the door. Jazz walked in with a huge grin on his face. "So," he practically drawled. "Ya finally win Red o'va. 'Bout time!" I rolled my eyes as I giggled. Papa chuckled too. "I mean, who could really hate ya, hm?" He grinned like the Cheshire cat causing me to laugh harder.

It wasn't long after the laughter had subsided that Red Alert came back, surprisingly with Sunstreaker in tow. I smiled at him. He caught my gaze, but looked away. I felt my heart clench. I looked towards the ground. Of course. He had come to his senses like I had suspected. I took a slow, deep breath, trying hard to keep my inner turmoil from showing. I was about to direct them to the dining table when a low growl had me looking back up. Sunstreaker looked upset. Like angry upset.

"To the pit with it." He ground out before heading towards me. He leaned down and tilted my my face up, his lips crashing into mine. He released me after a long few seconds. "I have waited all week to do that." I smiled up at him with half lidded eyes.

"I've waited all week for that." He smirked. God, did he have to do that?

"Oh really." It wasn't a question. I didn't even hesitate. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought him back to my level. He leaned into my kiss gently just before we pulled apart.

"I'm sorry for this week. Sideswipe -" I kissed him again, effectively cutting him off.

"Whatever it is it is between you and him. I'm not giving you up." He smirked again.

"Good. Cause I'll have you know that you are mine." I chuckled a little at that.

"Mhmm." I hummed, not giving him an answer. "Dinner time." I said quietly as he tried to kiss me again. I laughed at his pout. I pulled away and turned my chair, only a little surprised to every the others across the room at the table. Papa was explaining something to Red Alert, who just kept glancing our way, and Jazz was busy looking over the tables contents. I shook my head.

"Dinner just got awkward." Sunny laughed.

"Well it could be worse." I shot him a glare. "What?" He said with a faint grin. "It could always be worse." He quickly got behind me and started to push me towards the table. I tried to protest, but he placed my in my spot before I had the chance to make him let go. He gave me a peck on the cheek and sat down beside me. Jazz stared at us for a moment before shaking his head.

"Ah don't think Ah'll e'va get used ta that." I smiled at him, knowing full well what it looked like to him.

"You don't have to Jazz." Sunny said to him as Jazz took a seat next to him. "You just have to accept that it is happening. Getting used to it isn't a requirement." Jazz looked liked he was about to faint or something. He kept making wild hand gestures and trying to form words, but all he seemed to be able to do is wave his hands around with an opened mouth. Sunny only smirked triumphantly. I shook my head. Dinner was going to consist of chaos and confusion. If I made it through the meal without getting a migraine it would be a miracle.


	41. Chapter 39

_A/N at end of chapter..._

The next few weeks had become rather routine. I'd see everyone at different times for breakfast. Those that had remained in Med Bay would wander into the apartment for lunch, then all would assemble later in the day for dinner. Metroplex would often help me make dinner, but sometimes one of the others would help. Even Daddy had helped a day or two, though I hadn't seen him in over five days.

I had spent my morning cleaning up my apartment. All the activity had made it quite hard to keep up with the simple task. I hummed along to the music from my tablet, moving the pillows back to the couch from where they had ended up on the floor. I returned the TV remote back to the coffee table and picked up several Xbox game cases. I wheeled over to the media rack and replaced the games. A knock at the door had me looking up and smiling.

"Daddy!" I said, wheeling over the few feet to him. I gave him a quick hug. "What brings you here?" I asked. A spark lit up his bright eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that Wheeljack and I are finally ready." I stared at him.

"Really?" I said hesitantly. Daddy nodded.

"Really. I came to ask you if you still wanted to go through with this. I know you are hesitant about the whole thing." I looked away from him. Busted. I thought about the offer. If it worked, I would walk. If not, I had nothing to loose. Both Daddy and Wheeljack had worked hard to give me the chance to walk again.

"I, I'll do it. I'm just a little nervous." Daddy knelt down in front of me.

"Understandable. But I will be there throughout the whole procedure. I promise you." He reassured me. I nodded.

"Okay. When do we get started?" I asked, trying to get my nerves in check. He smiled.

"Well, we can begin to go over what to expect during the procedure now if you like. But tomorrow we can actually proceed." I once more nodded.

"Okay." He stood and walked over to the couch. He sat down and I wheeled over. We spent the next several hours going over the procedure. Just about every question I had Daddy answered. He answered my questions no matter how obscure or absurd. Lunch came and went, Daddy having made me a sandwich as he continued to answer my questions. By the time I ran out of questions it was closing in on supper. Daddy helped my make it and set the table. Dinner ran as it always did; loud and exhausting. I went to bed nervous about what tomorrow would hold.

Morning came all to soon for me. I had barely woken up when Daddy came to get me. He took me into one of the large rooms that often served as an exam room for the mechs and placed me on the table. A bed, a changing screen and a table full of medical equipment and other objects. I wheel myself over to the bed behind the changing screen. On the bed there was a hospital gown. I changed into the gown and moved myself up onto the bed, with a bit of difficulty. Eventually I got up onto the bed and waited. Wheeljack came into the room just as Daddy was removing the changing screen.

"You ready?" Wheeljack asked me as I settled down onto the bed.

"I think so." I told him, fidgeting.

"Don't worry, Bitlet. It'll be fine." Daddy said confidently. I nodded.

"Okay." He smiled at me.

"You'll be fine." They started to get to work. An IV was set up and a sedative added. I listened to the sounds of equipment clattering as I start to drift off. Hopefully when I woke up next, I would be able to walk again.

The quiet beeping pulled me from the deep recesses of sleep. I groaned and shifted, rolling over.

"Katie?" I groaned and shifted again, pushing myself up into my pillows. "K-Katie!" I rolled toward the voice with a groan.

"Huh?" I slurred, still in sleep's grasp.

"It worked!" What? What worked? I opened my eyes. Daddy sat in a chair next to my bed. Where was I? I glanced around. When did I get back into my room? And where was the beeping coming from? I glanced around again. An EKG sat tucked next to my nightstand. "Bitlet, you moved you legs!" I what? I couldn't have. I'm paralyzed. "Bitlet, it worked!" Daddy was ecstatic. I was still very groggy.

"Ratchet, let her be. She has only just woke up." I looked towards the new voice.

"Papa..." He smiled at me.

"Hey Bitlet. How you feeling?"

"Sleepy." He chuckled at me as Daddy smiled.

"Then sleep." I nodded and let myself fall back into sleep.

Red optics opened. It was time. It was weakening for the first time in eons. Soon. Soon he would be free. Then he would get his revenge. He would get what rightfully belonged to him. He would get his orn. Then those that had placed him inside his prison would be forced to see that he could not be contained and he would win...

And the ball is rolling! Who do you think it is readers? Hmm? *evil smirk* Who indeed? And what is this revenge they speak of? Who would be forced to this person's victory? So many new questions! Tehe!

**Disclaimer: Still only own the plot and Katie.**


	42. Chapter 40

And I'm back! Te he~ Do I have a chappie for you! Sorry, I am a little hyper this morning. Anyway, I thought you guys could a bit more fluff and interactions between the mechs and Katie. So I have given it to you!

**Disclaimer: Same as the last 39 chapters...(Am I really on chapter 40 already? I am aren't I...I had not expected this story to last this long. Thank you everyone! /)**

I sat back on my bed, the these few weeks replaying in my head. They had passed by rather quietly. Daddy had been right. It had worked. I could walk again. I once more went through physical therapy. It was surprisingly hard to walk with no feeling in my legs. I still had to take it easy. I wasn't aloud to over do it. Daddy had just let me spend my first day without the the wheelchair today. It felt nice to be able to do things on my own again. Metroplex still helped me of course. Not that I think he would take no for an answer.

Med Bay had been very busy these past few days. It was hard to believe, but from the excited chatter I was hearing, the Autobots had finally discovered the location of Sunny, Papa and the others' frames. They had been preparing them for the procedure. I smiled. It would be nice to know that they were back in their frames again.

A small frown found its way onto my lips as a stray thought occurred. It'd go back to the way things were. I'd just gotten used to having everyone around. A mirthless chuckled escaped as I clamped down on those thoughts. They were not meant to be human. There was no way to know what the long term repercussions would be for them. I tilted my head back until it hit the wall. What would happen now? A knock on my bedroom door pulled me from my thoughts and had me scrambling off of my bed, nearly tripping on my nightstand before making it to the door.

"Yes?" I said as I opened it. Sideswipe's holoform stood outside awkwardly, his hands in his pockets. "Is there something I can do for you, Sideswipe?" He was looking away from me, glancing my way every now and again.

"Something's wrong." It wasn't a question. I shook my head and put on a small smile, trying my best to bury my emotions.

"I'm just worried about everyone is all. You know, with the upcoming procedure and all." I said. Sideswipe turned his full attention to me, his eyes narrowing.

"Heh. Fine. Anyway, Sunstreaker wants to go for a drive." I tilted my head slightly in confusion.

"And you're telling me this why? He doesn't need my permission. I'm not his mother." The red head rolled his eyes.

"He wants you to come to." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um...Well..."

"Docbot already gave his permission." He said, cutting me off.

"Oh. Um, I wouldn't want to intrude." I told him, taking a small step backwards. I still had trouble going in that direction. "I hope you guys have fun." I said as I began to close the door. Sideswipe scowled as he placed a hand on the door, keeping it from shutting.

"Come on. He's waiting." He said gruffly. He grabbed my arm firmly and began to pull me down the hall.

"Huh?! Um...let go?" I said, though it came out as more of a dazed question. Not actually prepared to walk I stumbled and tripped over my own two feet. Had they really been that close together ? I though as I fell forward. Sideswipe scoffed at me as he caught me. I pushed away from his as soon as I made sure that my legs were under me.

"S-sorry!" I stammered out, feeling the blush on my cheeks. I looked away from him, not wanting to the the accusations of weakness in his eyes.

"It's whatever." He responded. "You did only just start walking again. Guess I can't really blame you for being a total klutz." I stared at him in surprise. I wasn't sure if I should thank him or punch him. Did he just insult me? He took a few steps away from me towards the door. "You coming?" He called over his shoulder. "I could always carry you if you want?" The grin on his face was far to familiar to Sunstreaker's for my liking. My blush darkened.

"I can walk just fine on my own thank you!" I said. He only chuckled. How dare he!? I glared at him before walking past him. I turned my nose up just as I passed him, making sure he knew my displeasure.

"Sunstreaker did say you had some spunk." I hazarded a glance back at him. He was grinning at me. "Maybe you aren't quite what I thought you were." I froze and turned on him then.

"And _what _would that be? Hmm? I'm listening." It seemed that my sudden change in demeanor caught him off guard.

"Well, you know. You always seemed to be leaking and quiet and stuff." He rubbed the back of his head.

"So, in other words, weak." He didn't meat my eyes. "Well let me tell you that just because I cry, it doesn't make me weak. Besides. The tears are mostly defense. Half the time they probably aren't even real." I shrugged at the look he gave me.

"Probably not real? What the slag does that even mean?!" He almost yelled at me. I just turned and headed for the door. I stopped just inside the doorway.

"It means Sideswipe, that I can't always tell if the way I feel is real or fake. It means, that I've had to play along to everyone's fantasies for so long, I don't know where the mask ends and I begin." I kept walking, keeping my eyes on the ground. No use in tripping again. I passed by Sideswipe's alt. form before a pair of arms pulled me into a warm chest.

"Hope my brother wasn't to much of a glitch." I laughed softly into his chest as I wrapped my arms around him. If there was one emotion I was sure of, it was that I did love the man, mech, before me.

"He threatened to carry me." I said, trying to sound indignant. Sunny only laughed.

"Oh? Did he? Like this?" The sudden rush of air caught me of guard as I found myself now staring up at Sunny, his arms under my legs and back. I frowned and began to squirm.

"Put me down!" I tried to shove him away, but his grip held firm. He laughed as he did so, making sure I was steady before completely letting me go. "Meanie..." I huffed. He chuckled and came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and setting his head on mine.

"You love me anyway." I just sighed in response, leaning into him. I felt him grin.

"I think I'm gonna purge." We both giggled as Sideswipe continued to grumble as he transformed. He knelt down, placing a hand on the ground. Sunstreaker climbed on first and helped me on. Once he was certain I was safe and not gonna fall off of his brother's hand he looked up and nodded. I gripped his arm as we were lifted up. He only grinned at me and patted my hand. I was never gonna get used to this!Sideswipe began to walk towards the doors leading out of Med Bay, but a shout behind us had him.

"I want her brought back in one piece, Sideswipe. Do you hear me? One piece." I giggled as Sideswipe sighed dramatically at Daddy's words. You could practically hear the threat in them. He waved his other hand dismissively.

"I got it! One piece. Can we go now? We're losing sun." I could imagine Daddy rolling his eyes.

"Fine. Katie you take care alright?"

"You got it! And don't worry. I'll keep these two out of trouble. Promise!" I called back. I heard him chuckle as we left the room.

"You sure you can keep that promise?" I gave Sunstreaker a sly look.

"Oh, I'm sure I can." I leaned in and whispered in his ear. Promising him a full wash and wax plus detail, inside and out, once he got his real body back. He shuddered beside me. I made sure that to explain it in a slightly sensual way, though everything I said could be taken either way. As I leaned back and took a look at him. I couldn't help grinning. His eyes were closed and I could only imagine what his mind was coming up with. I giggled as he looked at me through half lidded eyes.

"Okay. You win." He said, a small smile on his lips. I grinned wider and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, looks like you won him over real quick." I gave Sideswipe a sly grin as well.

"You're not jealous are you, Sideswipe? Hmm?" He stared at me for a moment before looking away quickly. I giggled. "Don't worry, I'll give you a wash and wax too." I giggled again and began to talk to Sunny. We talked about everything as we moved through the base towards the outside world.

Sideswipe wasn't sure what had gotten into him. His spark was beat faster when Katie gave him that grin. Fluttering, ever so slightly as she said his name. The spark in her optics had sent him for a loop. Was that what Sunstreaker saw every time he looked at her? If so, he now understood why he fell for the human. She was definitely something else. Her laughter pulled him out of his thoughts and he focused on the duo in his servo. She seemed to be practically glowing. And his brother, well, he hadn't seen his brother this open, this happy. It really was like nothing had happened. Like nothing had changed. He hadn't thought it was possible, but here was the proof. A faint smile crept onto his lip components. Maybe Primus had answered his prayers after all. Maybe he had sent Katie to save his brother. Save them both.

"What do you think Sideswipe?"

"Huh?" He was so lost.

"I think he spaced out." His brother said, laughter in his voice.

"Oh, come on Sunny!" He watched the femme punch his brother in the shoulder. "Don't be like that. He probably just didn't think we were gonna try to include him in our conversation." She looked up at him with a smile that reached her optics. "Don't worry about him, Sideswipe." His spark fluttered again as she said his name. "Anyway, what do you want to do once we get outside. I know we're going for a drive, but..." She wanted to know what he wanted. She was including him. He glanced down at his brother, who was smirking up at him as if he could read his mind. It wasn't to far fetched actually.

"Well, I do have a few ideas." He said, holding his brother's optics. "Ratchet might not be to pleased with some of it, but..."

"Oh? While I don't want to incur Daddy's wrath, I gotta know." Katie said, optics shining with curiosity. He smirked and began to explain what he was thinking. Sunstreaker was grinning after the first few words. By the end, Katie was smirking.

"So, what do want to do first?" Oh, Primus. She might just be his undoing, Sideswipe thought as he copied his brother grin. This femme might just steal his spark from him too.

Ratchet watched the trio exit the room. Suddenly feeling like it was a bad to let his charge alone with both of the twins. He shook his helm. No point in worrying about it now.

"Hey, Doc. She gone?" He looked down at Jazz.

"Yes. They just left." He replied. Jazz gave him a cheeky grin.

"So you ready?" Ratchet transformed and activated his holoform.  
"Of course." He smiled at Jazz. Jazz smiled wide and nearly ran off toward Red Alert's door. He shook his helm and walked towards Ironhide's room. He knocked then entered. "They just left. Jazz is getting Red Alert." Ironhide smiled up at his bonded from where he sat on his bed. He picked up a small wrapped box from beside him. He stood up and wrapped Ratchet in a hug.

"She's goin' to love this. You did good." He felt Ratchet smile.

"I know." He pulled away. "Now, we better get going before Jazz comes in and drags us out." Ironhide chuckled and followed his bonded out of the room.

Jazz and Red Alert were already waiting by the open door. They each had a couple boxes. Jazz was smiling wide excited to have been aloud to plan this whole surprise. The Med Bay door opened causing the four to look up. Optimus, Prowl, Inferno and First Aid walked into the room.

"I thought you guys could use a few extra servos." First Aid said looking guilty. Jazz laughed.

"Course we could us da help! Come one! We got work ta do!" He said excitedly, completely in his element. Prowl chuckled softly at his bonded's enthusiasm before transforming and sending his holoform after him. Inferno followed his lead, stopping to take a box from Red Alert, before continuing in, his friend following close behind.

Optimus smiled as he observed this small group of his mechs. At one point very few of them would have interacted beyond work, but here they were working together in their off time. Laughing and joking like old friends, and it was all because of one young human femme. She was a Primus given gift. The large mech watched as First Aid transformed and activated his holoform. Ratchet smiled at the youngling, causing the latter to fidget. He shook his helm. This was one of those moments he did not mind being leader. He activated his holoform and walked up to Ratchet.

"How may I be of help?" Optimus asked.

"Ya can help Metroplex hang dese banners!" Jazz shouted from inside the room, gesturing to the Titan's holoform already working hard at the task.

"I guess that answers that question." He said, laughing, Ratchet and Ironhide joining in.

"This is gonna be fraggin' awesome!" Jazz exclaimed. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.


	43. Chapter 41

First off, I am so sorry about not updating last week! I didn't have my normal days off due to Thanksgiving, and with Thanksgiving I was a bit busy. And my Fiancee and I are about to get an apartment so that has been eating up most of my spare time. So I due apologize for making you guys wait. Second, I hope you guys do enjoy this chapter. I tried to make sure it was one of my longest yet, just because I made all of you wait a whole second week for me to update. Also, I am informing you know that hopefully I will finish this fic within the next twenty chapters (hopefully, we shall see). The story is not going to end there though, as I am sure you are all aware that things are just starting to heat back up. I do plan on creating a second installment, a book 2 if you will, once I get to the point I want to in this fic. The story will continue. I promise I will not leave you guys hanging. Now that my ranting is done, on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: Still only own Katie and the plot...**

The group of mechs stood back and admired their work. With everyone's help it only took just over an hour to finishing decorating the apartment. Now all they had to do was wait.

I couldn't stop smiling as we made our way back to Med Bay. We had so much fun! Between the speed, tricks, and a few near misses the twins and I had a blast. I glanced at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. They were currently chatting away as one would expect close brothers to do. It was nothing like when we set out. I had to start the conversation to get them to talk openly, now though, I didn't need to do anything.

"Okay, what's up?" Sunstreaker said giving me an appraising look.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"You're smiling and staring off into space. What's going on in there?" he said with a slight smirk as he tapped my head. I laughed and pulled away, careful not to get to close to the edge of Sideswipe's hand.

"Oh, nothing." I replied with a smirk. "Just plotting your demise." I flashed him a bright smile as Sideswipe burst out laughing.

"Wow, bro. You sure know how to pick 'em!" The red mech gave me a smile, letting me know he was joking. I laughed as Sunny just grumbled. I scooted closer to him and gave his shoulder a pat.

"Don't worry. I'm planning his as well." Sideswipe stopped and looked down at me, feigning a hurt expression. I giggled. "Yep. I'm thinking something sudsy." I said trying to keep a straight face. It was then that it seemed to dawn on them what I was talking about, as both just stared laughing.

"Sunstreaker, I have to give it to you. You picked a good femme." Sideswipe said after he had regained control of himself. I looked up at him, shocked. He just looked at me, his optics softer then I had ever seen them. "I will admit I wasn't sue what to make of you and I didn't really like you. I thought you had stolen my brother away, but..." He paused, as if searching for the right words. "You didn't. You brought him back." His voice lowered and I could hear the emotion behind the words. "I was jealous of that, even then, you didn't rub it in or make it seem like a big thing. You just kept trying to push us together. I don't think we've been this open or had this much fun in very long time." His optics had me pinned where I sat. "I don't think I could thank you enough for today, Katie." I glanced at Sunstreaker out of the corner of my eye. He looked relieved, if anything, and happy.

Smiling up at Sideswipe I made a 'come here' motion with my hand. He looked confused but raised his hand up so that it was close to his face. I shot a smirk over at Sunny who was sitting in the same spot looking at me confused.

"You welcome Sideswipe." I stood up and walked closer to his, careful to watch my steps so I didn't fall. I stopped only when I was in front of his nose. I leaned in and gave his a light kiss. I pulled back and made my way back to Sunny. I sat down and leaned into his shoulder. "You're not to bad yourself, Sideswipe." I felt Sunny wrap an arm around me and lean his head on mine. I felt his smile. I wasn't sure who it was directed at, me or his brother. It didn't matter, though. As long as they were getting along, I didn't care.

Sideswipe stared down at Katie as she leaned against Sunstreaker looking very content, as his spark fluttered dangerously in its casing. Had she just kissed him? He looked at his brother, searching for some sort of confirmation. Sunstreaker was looking up at him happy. So it had happened. They shared a look, understanding without words what the other wanted to say. They had spoken about it briefly long ago, but it had never seemed possible until now. But what would she think? Sunstreaker seemed to know exactly what thought crossed his mind as he glanced down at the femme beside him. Humans frowned upon relationships involving more then two beings, but they were spark split twins. Some scholars back on Cybertron even theorized that those like them were a singular being split between two bodies. He already knew Sunstreaker had fallen for her. He didn't need their bond to tell him that, but he had a feeling he was falling for her too. Would she be okay with that? Or would she be disgusted by the thought? He didn't want to lose the one person that had bridged the gap between Sunstreaker and him. They shared another look. They would discuss it later. Now though, he had to comm. Ratchet and get her to back to Med Bay. His insecurities can wait. They had an appointment to make.

The rest of the way to Med Bay was spent in quiet conversation and loud banter. The three of us all laughing, joking and talking. It felt so easy, so natural, as if we had been friends for years. It would take some getting used to that was for sure. To many years of being on my own had made these sort of connections rare. This one would last though. I would fight for it to.

When we made it to Med Bay the first thing I noticed was how quiet it was. No one was there. I mentioned it to the Twins, but Sunny just shrugged it off and Sides suggested that they where in some meeting or another, vaguely implying that he might have heard something about one. I nodded. It wasn't uncommon for Med Bay to be this quiet in between battles, but usually First Aid or Daddy was doing paperwork or filing something away. I decided to lt it drop. Daddy and Papa would tell me if anything important happened. Heck, Metroplex would tell me if there was something that I needed to know.

Sideswipe made it quickly to my apartment door and dropped me and Sunny gently on the ground. He transformed and activated his holoform, giving me a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes as I shook my head, a smile on my face. They were so much alike at times it was scary. There had been points during our outing that had made it hard to tell who was who. They spoke over each other in such a way that it was as if I was speaking with one person rather then two. I'd have to ask Daddy or Metroplex about that. Maybe Metroplex. It wouldn't be as awkward of a conversation. At least I hoped it wouldn't.

"So what do you want to do know?" Sideswipe asked pulling me from my wayward thoughts. I shrugged.

"We could play video games. Something tells me you would like Super Smash Bros. Sideswipe." Said mech just looked at me confused as Sunny smirked in agreement.

"I'll take your word for it. How do you play?" Sunny began to explain it to him as I entered my pass code into the number pad. I chimed in every now and again to clarify something. The door opened with its familiar 'whoosh' and I stepped into the darkness beyond, vaguely aware that all conversation behind me had stopped. I reached for the light switch and flicked it on.

"SURPRISE!" I jumped and about took out the Twins at the shout and noises from several party favors. Sunstreaker had his arms wrapped around me, keeping me from falling down. Sideswipe once more had that cheeky grin of his on, one hand intertwined with mine, giving it a light squeeze.

"Happy birthday, Katie." Sunny said as I found my land legs again. Sideswipe never let go of my hand and Sunny took my other one. Both gave them a reassuring squeeze, pulling back to reality.

"Birthday?" I looked around the room. Daddy and Papa were smiling at me, Jazz and Prowl, Inferno, Red Alert, First Aid, And even Optimus was there. Metroplex stood back behind them all and nodded at me when our eyes met, a sincere smile on his holoform's lips.

I felt the Twins let go of me as Daddy came over and gave me a hug. As he pulled back he smiled warmly at me. I was so confused.

"Bitlet, you remember what you told me at the hospital? About why you didn't mention anything about your birthday?" That had been months ago. He had remembered? I nodded, stunned. "Well, I know we are a bit late," I laughed a little causing him to smile wider at me. "But from what I understand a birthday is a big event for humans. No one should have to spend it alone. No matter what might have happened in the past, you are here now. You wont ever be spending them alone again." I could feel the tears in my eyes and I practically latched onto him. A birthday party. I was having a real birthday party. People were here to celebrate it with me.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I exclaimed, though it was muffled by his chest. He hugged me tightly. Soon enough, I felt a second pair of arms wrap around me. Papa.

"He's right ya know. Ya have us now, alright?" I looked up at Papa and nodded my head. After a few moments I pulled away and looked at everyone.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Really. You guys don't even know how much this means to me!" Everyone gave me warm smiles and soon enough the party got started. Jazz had a sound system hooked up and was playing many of my favorite songs, how he knew them, well I had a few ideas. Not long after the music started, I was sat down and presents were handed to me. I blinked in confusion at the little pile that had formed around me. I hadn't had this many presents in years. Even for Christmas! I tried to keep the tears at bay as I opened up each gift.

Jazz and Prowl's gifts were polar opposites. Jazz gave me a new mp3 player, what I can only guess he designed, as it didn't look like any that I had seen before. When I turned it on, a holoscreen appeared with the main menu. I hesitantly used my finger to scroll through the options, surprised to find that it worked like a touch screen device. I was even more surprised to find that it came loaded with nearly a a thousand songs, most of which I knew or recognized. Some I didn't, but I'm sure Jazz knew what he was doing. I set the small device down and piked up the headphones that went with it. They looked like the bluetooth headphones that had the magnetic ear buds and sat around the neck. Both where in a monochromatic color scheme with a splash of red and yellow. Prowl's gift looked more like one of Daddy's datapads, only much smaller. Prowl gave me a quick and concise set of instructions as to how to use it. It was basically a tablet, only much better and Cybertronian. It wasn't much bigger then a Kindle Fire, but was many hundreds of times better. I thanked them both, giving Jazz a hug.

Red Alert and Inferno gave me a gift together. It was a device that looked similar to my phone. They said it was a Comm. Unit. It apparently came programmed with all of their comm. frequencies and could have a lot more added. It also could make local and long distance calls free of charge. I smiled and thanked them. It was nice to know that if I needed them I could call them or they could call me.

First Aid seemed a little shy as he handed me his gift. I carefully unwrapped it smiled brightly. It was a beautiful key chain. It was round and silver, but images materialized when you help it in the light. One way showed the Autobot Insignia, the other showed the Medic's Emblem. I hugged him as I thanked him, causing the poor mech to stutter and blush. I giggled as I sat back down. He really was a sweet mech, once you got to know him.

Optimus had given me a small box. I opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful bracelet. Across its surface was symbols set in a very distinctive pattern. Optimus said it was an old blessing the Primes used to say. A sort of prayer to Primus to watch over the one whom it was said for. I smiled warmly up at him, thanking him as I put it on. The words, that I assumed were in Cybertronian, were a few shades darker then the silver that made up the rest of the band. It really was pretty.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gave me there gift next. Sides had said he hadn't known what to get me so it was mainly Sunstreaker's idea. I smiled at him anyway, telling him that I was sure that it would be great regardless. He just blushed a little and adverted his eyes. I giggled at that and began to unwrap their gift. I gasped. It was an easel. I had always wanted one, but they tended to be out of my price range. It was compact, no doubt Cybertronian tech, making it very mobile and easy to handle. There were a few other art themed objects; a new sketch book, a new set of graphite pencils, some miscellaneous art items that I had been needing, and a rather large box of colored pencils. I got up and hugged them both tightly, thanking them each with a kiss on the cheek. Everyone laughed as Sideswipe went as red as his armor.

Daddy and Papa's gift I saved for last. I carefully opened it and pulled it out of its box. It was a necklace. Simple, yet elegant. Daddy gently took it from me and put it around my neck. The chain was just the right length. He gave me a simple set of instructions and I followed them, jumping as the last step caused a holographic image to pop up. He moved his finger across the screen and the picture changed. He went through all of them before showing me how to shut it down. The pictures were of everyone, both on their true forms and their holoforms. Some had me in them, others wee just them. It was like having a photo album with me where ever I went. Papa said, that if I ever got lonely when they were not there I could just activate the necklace and they would be. I was practically crying again as I hugged them both thanking them for such a wonderful gift.

There were a few other gifts from a couple of mechs that had wanted to be there, but couldn't due to other obligations. Wheeljack had given me some sort of bracelet that doubled as a taser that had several different levels, I practically dropped it when I had found that out. I set it down on the coffee table and scooted away from it, scared that I would end up hurting myself. Everyone had laughed at that. Papa had promised me it was safe and that he would show me how to use it later. Bumblebee had gotten me stuffed animal moose. It was cute. Blaster had somehow found out about my love of certain 80's television shows and had gotten several complete series. Now all I had to do was find the time to sit for several marathons of MacGyver, Knight Rider, and The A-Team. Even the Dinobots had gotten me something, though no one was quite sure what it was. It was very much looked like a group collaboration. Their take on abstract art, if I had to guess, but the sculpture did look nice, surprisingly.

After the gifts I was practically hauled off to the dining room where a beautiful cake sat waiting. Metroplex dimmed the lights after the candles had been lit and everyone sung me 'Happy Birthday.' I made my wish and blew out the candles. There was cheering as the lights came back up. The cake was cut and those that could eat it did. Jazz seemed a little to enthusiastic about the whole thing. I ended up getting the Twins by putting frosting on their faces, which they tried to retaliate by shoving a piece of cake in mine. Two against one was not fair, but fortunately Jazz came to my rescue. With the odds evened we ended up having a little frosting war. Everyone in the room either cheered us on or shook their heads at our antics.

By the end of the party I was exhausted. I slumped on the couch and leaned into Sideswipe as he was already there. I let my eye lids close as got comfortable. I felt someone sit down beside me and take my hand. I smiled as I drifted into sleep. Today had been a really good day.

Ratchet watched as Katie fell asleep on Sideswipe's shoulder. He was all to aware of the looks that the mech had been giving Katie. It was a complete 180 from how he had been acting just earlier today.

"We both knew that this was a possibility." Ironhide said as he came to stand beside his bonded. Ratchet sighed.

"I know. It's not that I am upset by it. While they may have their irritating moments, I know that the Twins are good mechs. I am just worried about how this will all play out. Humans do not view multiple relationships at the same time as a good thing. And while for the most part we echo that belief, there are exceptions that we make. Humans, do not." Ironhide wrapped an arm around Ratchet and pulled him close.

"Ah'm sure it will be okay. Katie is understanding. Ah'm sure she will hear them out. No need to worry about somethin' that hasn't happened yet." Ratchet nodded as he leaned into Ironhide, optics still trained on their recharging youngling. There was something strangely endearing about the scene before them. It had been awhile since the Twins were this quiet and well behaved while in the same room together. Add a sleeping femme and the knowledge of a budding relationship or two and it became a moment Ratchet wished could last. If only for the fact that the Twins were out terrorizing anyone.

"Let's let them be." Ratchet said, pulling Ironhide out of the room leaving the trio to slumber away peacefully. Only Metroplex kept his ever watchful optics on the trio. Content to know that his Prime was finally living as she should; Happily.

The veil had finally thinned enough for him to break through. His optics burned from the bright light around him, a stark contrast to the endless darkness he had been subjected to for so long. The sound of an engine had him pulling back and hiding amongst the natural formations of what ever planet he was on. He peeked out from his hiding spot only to see a red armored mech with two organics walking into a base. So there were Cybertronians on this planet? He mused.

Zooming his optics in on the trio, he was surprised to see that one of the organics had a set of marking around it's optics. A very familiar set of markings. A grin spread across his face as a thought crept into his processor. If she was here, oh, he might just be able to regain what was taken from him. He might be able to get his revenge on his brothers. Primus must have brought her back, because he knew full well he had killed her. A plan was beginning to form, but first he needed more intel. Knowledge was power after all. He grinned, red optics flashing. Everything was falling into place perfectly.


	44. Chapter 42

Hello again my lovelies! It's that time of the week again! The time where you get your daily dose of fluffyness and your weekly dose of cliffies! (yes that is a sort of spoiler alert xp) Also I don't know if the next chapter will be on time or not yet, as it takes me several hours to write a chapter, and I am moving. My fiancee and I just got an apartment and next week is move in/pack everything we own into a bunch of boxes week. Hopefully since Monday is early in the week I can take a packing break and pump out a chapter before returning to packing up my life. Just thought I'd give you guys a warning in advance.

**Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter that has come before!**

The party had been days ago. It still seemed so unreal. I had had an actual birthday party! With people and cake and presents! I used almost every single one of them. The jewelry had become a constant staple of my version of fashion. I retired my old mp3 player for Jazz's and Prowl's tablet was never far. He had even took the time to upload some books and art reference sheets. Wheeljack's gift still scared me, but Papa had taken the time to show me exactly how it worked and all he safety features that was supposed to make it idiot proof, though I'm pretty sure I could find a way to hurt myself with it. As for the Dinobot's gift, well I had thought I needed something for the living room. There was a corner that was just a little to empty for my taste.

I was currently using the Twin's gift: my new sketch pad. I had already drawn a picture of the Twins. Metroplex had supplied me with a good one. It was from before me, but he said it was one of the rare times where they seemed to get along really well. It was in gray scale, having drawn it with charcoal, but I was highlighting a few places with colored pencil. I knew it probably would be to small for them to frame and hang on their wall, but hey, I thought they would like a picture to commemorate their start of being brothers again. At least, it made sense to me.

I continued to add color, a little to their optics, both had a different shade of blue. Sideswipe's were lighter, more the shade of blue that you get when the sun starts to rise, while Sunstreaker's was closer to the shade of blue you see just above the horizon as the sun sets. As I colored and corrected my image my thoughts wandered, never straying far from the Twins. They were so different yet so alike. They didn't look to similar in armor or frame, but they acted far to much like the other. Was that part of the split spark thing?

"Hey Metroplex?" I called out softly.

_Yes? _He responded.

"Are they about to start?" Today was the day that Papa, Sunny and the others were going to be transferred back into their frames, as they had finally been located within a Decepticon stronghold.

_They are. But do not worry. They are doing the procedure far enough away that you should not hear anything. _I nodded. That I did remember. Their screams. I had begged Daddy to send me somewhere far from the procedure, but he had insisted that I stay here and that the procedure would be moved, not that it could have been in Med Bay. The machine, from what little I remember and from what I've been told, is massive. It wouldn't have fit in Med Bay even if they had wanted it to.

"Okay." I studied my drawing, scrutinizing it until I was satisfied that I couldn't possibly make it any better then it already was. I put it down and once more let my thoughts consume me. Questions I had, new and old, filtered through my mind.

_Is something the matter? _Metroplex asked, pulling me from some of my harder questions.

"Huh?" I said dumbly. "The matter? No, just thinking."

_About what, if I might ask?_ I looked to the floor. This was going to be embarrassing.

"Well, I was wondering about Sideswipe honestly." I paused, trying to think of a way t phrase it so it wouldn't sound so bad. "After we went out for that drive, heck, even during the drive, something seemed to change with him. I don't know, it was like by the end there, he was looking at me strangely."

_Strangely?_ I sighed.

"Well, not _strangely_." I said, stressing the last word. "It was more like he was looking at me kinda like how Sunstreaker does. It was weird."

_It doesn't not sound weird to me._ He said before he activated his holoform and sat down next to me.

_Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are a rarity. They are spark-split twins. _I nodded.

"I know that." He shook his head.

_But you don't know what it means._ At that I stared at him confused. He smiled calmly at me. _They essentially share a spark. It may be housed in two frames, but the spark is a single entity. I spark, two bodies. They are halves of a whole. There are parts of their personalities that the other doesn't seem to have, yet there are things that are identical. The Twins are a single mech that has been broken in two. At least that is the simplest explanation of it. _

_With that being said, on Cybertron it is a well known fact that a set of spark-split twins can only bond with a single other Cybertronian, sense they each posses a part of the whole spark they must come to an agreement of sorts on who to bond with. It is actually very rare for twins to bond due to that fact, as it is hard for them to agree on a single mech or femme. What I believe you witnesses was Sideswipe coming to terms with his brother's choice,_ He paused. _And perhaps a realization that it wasn't a bad choice at all. _He smiled knowingly at me. It took me several long seconds to figure out what he meant by that. When it did my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Y-you mean that he and me? But, I can't, it's like, what?!" Metroplex chuckled at me.

_Calm down, little one. You see them as two separate people, which they have become, but at their core they are a single entity divided into two frames. They are one and the same. To love one is to love the other. They are, how do you humans say it, a packaged deal? Yes. A packaged deal. Where one goes, the other follows. And while I know that humans frown on a polygamous relationship, as for Cybertronians it is also considered taboo, it is the only exception we make. Spark-split Twins are rare and not many have been known to exist, which is probably why it is considered an honor of the highest sort to be chosen by a pair, as it is so hard for such twins to both agree on a single mech or femme as a partner. You have already captured Sunstreaker's spark. I have no doubt in that. But it is Sideswipe's that you must earn now. Though I believe that you have already begun to do so. I know you may not feel comfortable with this kind of decision, but trust me, it will be very worth it in the end. From what I hear, no one can match the love of a pair of Twins._ I blushed at his last words as he smiled slyly at me.

"Metroplex!" I practically screamed. My blush only darkened as he began to laugh. He merely smiled before letting his holoform fade.

_By the way, Sideswipe is outside your door._ Huh? He was teasing me. He had to be. A knock on the door however made me jump. I got up and made my way over to the door, punching the button to open it. And wouldn't you have it, Metroplex was right. Sideswipe's holoform stood in my doorway looking rather surprised.

"That was, quick." He said. I looked to the ground, trying to control my blush.

"Ya. Metroplex told me you were at the door."

"Ah." He said. I continued to avoid eye contact, fearing my blush would darken. "You alright?" He asked tilting my face up to look at him. Maple! His eyes were staring straight at mine. "Your face is all red. Is something wrong? Should I comm. Ratchet?" I felt my face darkening. Oh, I probably looked like the spitting image of a tomato right now!

"N-no!" I stuttered out. "I, I'm fine. Metroplex just said some stuff that was embarrassing. That's all. It's called blushing." I looked away from him again. Oh, why was this happening to me!? I was just figuring out how to have one boyfriend. Now I suddenly had two? I groaned.

"Are you sure you're alright? Sunstreaker will kill me if I let something happen to you." I looked up at him. He sounded so sincere, even if the last part wasn't serious. He looked away from me the moment our eyes met. Okay this was getting weird.

"Um, so what brings you here?" I asked, trying to change the topic. "I expected you to be with Sunny." He frowned.

"Doc kicked me out. Prowl and Inferno too. Though, they are still waiting by the door." That only half answered my question. "I, uh, thought you'd like the company. You know, sense you're worried about them. Doc said you had practically begged to be kept away from everything." I nodded.

"It's one of the few things I _do_ remember. The screams." I shook a little as the memory surfaced. An arm around me pulled me from the painful sounds.

"I hear ya. I couldn't stand to hear it. I already feel it." He winced, one hand coming up over where his heart should have been. I hadn't thought of that.

"Um, do you want to come in...?" I tucked a stray hair behind my ear with my free hand, trailing off.

"Ah, y-ya." He quickly let go of me and turned towards the door, stopping though to gasp sharply. His holoform flickered for a second before he whimpered, crumpling to the ground. I ran to his side, but knew that there was nothing I could do. If Metroplex was right, and I knew he was, then there was nothing anyone could do. But Metroplex said that he thought that Sideswipe was starting to like me. Maybe not in as many words, but I got the gist of it. I stood up and began to walk away from his holoform.

"K-katie?" He sounded so pathetic, I had to do something. I turned and smiled at him.

"Drop your holoform." I instructed softly. He looked at me confused but did as I asked. I continued to walk over to where his alt. form sat. He began to transform, but I once more gave him a soft instruction; to stay in his alt. form. I walked up to the driver's side door and opened it, glad he didn't resist me. I climbed in and got settled, sort of curling up on the seat. I felt a tremor run through him again and realized exactly why he had come here. Not because he had been kicked out of the procedure room, though I do suspect that it did happen, but because he was looking for comfort, distraction. And he had come to me. I leaned into the leather seat wiggling until my back was pressed up against the door. I started to hum the lullaby from Pan's Labyrinth and other songs I knew, stroking the leather seat as I did so. Every time I felt a tremor I would comfort him the best I could, saying that it would be alright, that Sunstreaker would make it through, that he was the reason he would. I didn't stop rubbing the back of the seat, especially after I found a place that made Sideswipe shudder, and not out of pain. Eventually I took to singing to him, odd songs, off tune and probably with the wrong lyrics, but it distracted him enough that the painful tremors almost stopped.

We stayed like that for awhile. Sideswipe hadn't speak once.

"It's done." He said, voice small, scared. I smiled and brushed my hand along the one strip that seemed to cause him the most pleasure. He shuddered.

"Why don't we go and see him then? The two of us. I think he'd like that, don't you?" I didn't wait for a response, just opened the door and got out. "You going to carry me there or do I have to walk you like a puppy?" I teased gently, giving him a bright, yet sincere smile. He didn't need pity. He needed normalcy. I took a few steps back as he began to transform.

"You'd like wouldn't you?" He said back when he had finished, already setting his hand in front of me. I looked up and say a sly smile in place, but his optics only held gratitude. I nodded once and climbed up onto the outstretched limb.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I shot him a sly grin of my own. An unfamiliar, yet very familiar emotion flashed through his optics. It was the same emotion I got out of Sunny when I was trying to get him flustered. If it worked on Sideswipe, well, Metroplex really was right. There was no getting out of it now. The red armored mech had just let me into his most vulnerable of moments, trusted me not to take advantage of him, leaned on me for comfort. Guess he had started to worm his way into my heart to. When had that happened.

"Hey Sideswipe?" I looked up at him, my grin fading to a more serious expression. He turned his full attention to me, optics catching my eyes. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to give this a try. The three of us." I looked down at his palm. "Alright?" I bit my lip, nervous. I felt him move, pulling his hand closer to eye level.

"R-really?" He looked frightened, as if this was some sort of prank. I nodded.

"Really. You asked earlier why I was blushing, well, Metroplex explained about spark-split twins and relationships involving them..." I trailed off again, hoping he would get it.

"Oh..." I nodded, thankful he wasn't asking for more explanation.

"Ya. So, I'm gonna try okay? I've never done this before. I mean Sunstreaker is technically my first boyfriend ever. So, I will probably be really bad at this, but if you're willing to give me the chance, I'm willing to try and make this work." He smiled brightly at me.

"Of course! Yes! As many chances as you need!" I smiled back at him, laughing a little at his enthusiasm. He laughed to, before bringing me close to his face. He gently nuzzled me, making me laugh more. He pulled pack and gave me that cheeky grin he was famous for. "Now, no femme of mine is gonna ride anything less than coach!" I giggled, as he somehow managed to wink at me. He gently maneuvered his hand near his shoulder and tipped it ever so slightly, taking extra care to make sure I was safe and secure before moving the appendage away.

"Now, let's go see our little ray of sunshine." I said, once more giving him a sly grin. He grinned back at me.

"Oh, he is gonna hate that." I just shrugged.

"He'll live." Sideswipe laughed and exited Med Bay, somehow seeming a lot better then when he first had walked in. Hopefully Sunstreaker would be well enough to see. I really was worried about him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They walked silently down the corridors, content in the companionable silence around them. Sideswipe was worried about his brother. He had only felt pain like that once and that had been the initial incident. But somehow Katie had managed to distract him, though once she began to his that one spot it was hard to focus on anything else, even the pain running through his spark at the time. He felt his smile grow bigger. She had said yes. Katie had said yes! He didn't even say a word to her. Hadn't asked her like he was planning on, she had brought it up and had told him that she would try. His spark swelled, so many emotions running through it. If Sunstreaker was online, he would get the pit later for not filtering anything, but he wanted his brother to know that something good had happened. That everything was going to be okay.

He glanced down at the little femme riding on his shoulder. Se kept a firm, but relaxed grip on his armor, a sure sign that she trusted him. His spark swelled again. He knew he had fallen hard. He had always thought that they would never find someone they agreed on, yet here she was, an organic femme so much smaller then them. Somehow though she had managed to repair vrons of damage and distance in just a few decaorns and that was with him resisting. He chuckled mentally. Had someone told him then that he would have fallen for the femme he would have shot them then and there. But after everything Sunstreaker had told him about the femme, and the few instances that they had spoken, granted they hadn't been the best conversations, but he had seen her strength, her will. She was feisty when she wanted to be,but was still down to earth, as the humans said. She dreamed, but knew that dreams didn't always come true. She did her best to help everyone she could, even if in the end it back fired on her. And even through the pain she kept trying to smile, not always a real smile, but she kept face for those around her. He had come to respect her if nothing else. She had been the answer to his prayers. Primus had brought her into their lives, now all they had to do was keep her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It wouldn't be long now. Information on this world was to easy to get. He just had to bide his time and wait for the opportunity to strike. He grinned, red optics flashing. Soon. Soon she would be within his grasp, and this time there wasn't anyone to stop him. In the information he had obtained from intercepting poorly encrypted data bursts and his hacking expeditions, then things had gone the way he ad hopped. No one knew that he was the one that had stolen the All Spark from it's rightful keeper. No one knew he had betrayed his siblings and killed the youngest of them. And from what he had found out, she didn't even know herself. It would make things far to easy. He was almost disappointed. Now to finishing planning and find the opportune time to strike.


	45. Chapter 43

I am soooooooo sorry for the really late update! We did get the apartment and just moved into the apartment this past Wednesday (12/16/15). Monday was spent packing. Tuesday was spent packing. Wednesday was spent unpacking. This morning was the first chance I got to actually sit down and write something. And to be honest as I've been writing I have also been doing laundry in the building's laundry room. So still not getting a chance to relax. Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Onto the action!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own more then Katie and the plot idea.**

I sat on the couch thinking. It was nearing the year and a half mark since I had ended up in the G1 dimension and I still couldn't believe it. It had been several months since Papa and the others were transferred back into their bodies. According to Daddy there seemed to be no side effects thus far. Other then that, not a whole lot has happened recently. The Decepticons have attacked a few times, but nothing major. Optimus has kept all scout teams on high alert, not wanting another incident like last time.

I still couldn't believe all that I've gone through since coming here. I mean, nearly starving to death, a suicide attempt, gaining the most incredible parents, making some of the best friends a girl could ever ask for, and falling in love. More had happened to me in the last year and a half, then in twenty odd some years in my home dimension. It was nothing short of a miracle. I smiled to myself as I thought of the mechs that I had gotten close to. Papa, Daddy and the Twins were the ones I considered to be closest to me. The Twins, both of them, seemed to know exactly when my walls were up and how to take them down. Metroplex had been right; it really was like loving a single person with them. They were still two very different people, but at the same time they were the same. It was hard to explain, but it did some how make since. Sideswipe had come a long way. He was just as overprotective and involved in the relationship as his brother. It actually was hard at times to remember that Sideswipe had originally hated me.

I slouched a bit, tired. The nightmares had come back full force as of late. Some more intense and vivid then others. It was almost like some sort of omen. I shuddered. I hoped I was wrong. I really didn't want something as bad as my nightmares happening in real life. Hopefully everything was going to be fine. I let myself fall onto the cushions, pulling my bare feet up as I did so. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. Maybe a nap would do me good.

It was time. After all the planning and data collection it was finally time. He had spent the last decaorn preparing. His armor had fresh scratches and dents, courtesy of a nearby canyon wall. His paint job had faded over the last few millennia and he hadn't had the time to get his old injuries checked out before he had been imprisoned. His appearance combined with the story he had come up with would hopefully be convincing enough to thwart suspicion. Now all he had to do was to "accidentally" cross paths with the Autobots. Then, it wouldn't be long until she was his once more.

The scout teams were kept at five, a large enough number to defend against a Decepticon attack, but hopefully small enough to go by unnoticed. Today's team consisted of: Ironhide, Bluestreak, Inferno, Brawn, and Smokescreen. They had been out for hours and were just on their way back when a blip on their scans had them making a little detour. They quickly set out and made short work of the desert between them and the anomaly. Almost all five of them stalled out when the came across the cause of the signal. Transforming, each ran a diagnostic on their optics to make sure they were not malfuctioning and seeing things. Each came back clear.

"Primus above." Bluestreak whispered as the stranger lifted his helm. Upon seeing them he reacted, tensing up and grabing his weapon, but relaxed upon inspecting them further.

"It's Liege Maximo." The young gunner said as the mech smiled at them. No one else could deny it. They had found one of the Original Thirteen. A mech who many thought had been lost to the far reaches of space.

"Greetings!" The mech said, still holding his weapon out in front of him. "I hadn't expected to meet any other Cybertronians this far from Cybertron. Are you mechs Autobots by chance?" His voice was smooth and calm, but held an underlying hint of the power and strength one would expect from a legend.

Ironhide step forward, nodded his helm, and said: "We are." To which the foreign mech smiled brightly and lowered his weapon the rest of the way.

"Wonderful! I am Liege Maximo. Perhaps you mechs could help me with something." Ironhide nodded his helm for Liege to keep speaking. "I am searching for someone. My youngest sister actually. I fear Deltus may be on the move and if she is, well, I fear for the universes safety."

Everyone had heard of the crimes committed by Deltus Prime. She was considered to be almost as bad as the Fallen himself. Created after the Original Thirteen had vanquished Unicron for the time being and Megatronus had fallen from grace, she had been the first new Prime. The Fourteenth, she was sometimes referred to as. Deltus Prime had been trusted woth the All Spark's saety and keep. But somewhere down the line, she too fell from grace in a bid for power and destruction. Her brother and sister, the remaining Twelve, stopped her before she could use the All Spark for Cybertron's ultimate destruction. If Liege Maximo was here, looking for her, then the situation could only be one thing: Bad.

"How can we help?" Ironhide asked. Liege gave him a grateful smile.

"Is there somewhere we can talk that is more secure? I do not wish the Decepticons to overhear." Ironhide nodded and commed base telling them of the situation. He was given the all clear and told Liege to follow them. The scout team transformed and took off, heading in the direction of the base. None were aware of the prideful smirk that adorned Liege Maximo's face before he to transformed.


	46. Chapter 44

Yays! Another chapter! First off, thank you guys for being so patient with me last week. Moving is a total pain in the rear. Anyways, story wise, I will concluding 'Into the Painted Sky' here very shortly. 1 maybe 2 chapters from now will see the end of this fic. But worry not! For Katie's adventures will continue in 'Beyond the Dark Horizon.' Yesh I am already working on a squeal. Any who, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: Still only own the plot and Katie. All other characters and/copyrighted material belongs to their original owners, NOT ME! **

With Optimus still in a conference call with several of Earth's leaders, Ironhide had volunteered to escort Liege Maximo around the base. Many questions were asked on both sides as the duo walked, headed for Med Bay.

"If ya don't mind me askin', how will you know Deltus when you see her? Ya said earlier that she could change her form to just about anything." Ironhide inquired as they neared their destination.

"That is true, she can. You see, that was what Primus gifted her with, the ability to imitate life in all its forms. She will be hard to find, but she has very distinctive marking around her optics that, for one reason or another, do not disappear regardless of what form she takes." Liege answered.

"Ah see. Do ya happen to have a picture file of them? If so, we could have Teletraan-1 start searching through our files to see if any match. May make the search a bit easier." Liege looked elated.

"That would prove quite helpful! Actually I do happen to have a picture of her markings on me. Let me get it out." The larger mech proceeded to dig in his sub space for a moment before bringing out a small object with a triumphant grin. "Here it is." he activated the device and a holographic image came up. It was a bit glitchy due to the long vrons of disuse, but it still did its job. Ironhide stared at the image, disbelief welling up inside of him.

"No. It can't be..." He gasped as the image took on sudden clarity for a moment. Liege looked at him surprised.

"What? Do you recognize it?" Ironhide didn't respond as he took off down the hall, stopping only for a moment to wait for the doors to Med Bay to open. He stepped through and was greeted by a familiar sight, Katie speaking with Ratchet about some various topic or another. Both had turned to look at the door as it had opened, Ratchet gave him a puzzled look as the red mech stared at their human charge. Katie's bright smile faded to confusion under his gaze. He practically shuddered as he traced her markings with his optics. The same markings that Liege said was the defining mark of a traitorous Prime.

"No..." He whispered. It just couldn't be. It just couldn't!

"Is everything alright Ironhide? You took off running and, by Primus!" Liege exclaimed as his optics followed his escort's gaze. "You found her!" He raised his weapon and aimed it at Katie.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Daddy and I had been discussing the proper way to weld temporary armor onto a wound when the door to Med Bay opened. I smiled up at him relieved that he had come home safe and sound. He continued to stare at me, as if I had done something wrong. I let my smile fade as I looked up at him questioningly, hoping for some sort of explanation. He didn't give one, just whispered something and looked devastated. I took a step back, what had I done? I had tried to be good. Tried not to get in anyone's way or do anything I wasn't allowed to do. So why was he looking at me like that?!

"Is everything alright Ironhide? You took off running and, by Primus!" I froze at the new voice. I _knew _that voice. "You found her!" I slowly turned my head in its direction, eyes widening as my gaze met his. Those eyes...I knew those eyes. He raised his weapon and took a step forward. I whimpered and shuffled backwards towards the door to my apartment.

_Katie! Get back to the apartment! I will protect you! _I heard Metroplex's voice, but was to froze with fear to actually comprehend what he was saying. The new mech took a step forward, weapon still poised in front of him. Daddy stepped protectively in his path, defending me. I looked over to Papa who merely stared at me with a far away gaze. Why wasn't he doing something!? There was shouting as the argument grew heated. I began to shake.

_Katie! Katie, please!? RUN! _Metroplex shouted at me just as the stranger pushed passed Daddy. I turned and ran, tripping a few times on own feet as I scrambled to safety. The door was already open when I arrived at it and slammed behind me just after I entered the apartment. I kept running though, wanting to put as much distance between me and that mech as possible. I ran into the room, stopping only to close the door and lock it, not that it would help much, but I wasn't thinking straight. I turned and ran for my closet, opening the door jut enough for me to crawl through. I shimmied into the furthest corner after closing the door hurriedly and hid there, my eyes never leaving the door to my hiding place. Metroplex began to whisper comforting things to me ans I cried into my arms, whispering over and over that I didn't want the monster from my nightmares to get me. Eventually exhaustion took me, kindly pulling me into the black abyss of dreamless sleep.

()()()()()()()()()(Meanwhile in the next room)()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Liege was livid. He had almost had her and yet this ridiculous medic cost him his quarry! Said mech was shout at his escort, Ironhide, Demanding information out him. Information that was hesitantly given, by the dazed red mech. Liege kept his cool though, seeming to be only shaken up and understanding of the situation. He came up with a rather convincing lie about her intentions and her ease at getting others to trust her. He twisted her actions at the sight of him in his favor, using it as 'proof' of her guilt, rather then the blind fear he knew it truly was There was recognition in her optics, yes, but he also saw that she was not see _him_ but rather something he reminded her off. He always had been god at reading people. After all, you had to be if you wished to manipulate them as he did.  
Eventually, things started to calm down. He repeated his story to the medic, Ratchet. He used the same tale he had woven for the scout team, even produced the picture file as evidence. The Medic didn't seem all that convinced by his story. He may prove to be a problem later. He would have to keep an optic on him, as well as any others that proved to be a less then willing participant in his grand scheme. He glared at the door keeping him from his quarry. He was told that it had been reinforced to keep mechs out. It would prove to be a problem, one he would remedy as quickly as he could.

Soon the current Prime showed his face plate and he once more had to tell his tale. Good thing he had a rather sharp recall. As the situation seemed to escalate, he was taken to the Prime's office where they talked in quiet. It took many joors, but a plan was agreed to; they would draw Deltus, or Katie as the Autobots called her, from the confine of her apartment and question her. Only after that would they decide if she was truly Deltus or not. If they decided that she was, then she would be handed over to him. If it was decided that she wasn't, however, he would be denied his prey and told to look elsewhere. He internally growled. She _was_ Deltus. He knew it in his very spark. It was something Primus had gifted all his original creations with, the ability to know on sight one of their siblings. It kept certain things in the light. Or so Primus had thought when he had created them.

Liege Maximo kept his thoughts to himself as he was escorted to a room for the night. His injuries had been looked over by a different medic. Now all he had to do was plan. Perhaps he could kidnap the femme or kill the interview party? Maybe both? He began to run scenarios over in his processor. Tomorrow was a new orn and he fully intended on utilizing every moment of it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A few days had gone by since my worst nightmare had become my waking reality. I hardly slept anymore. Food wasn't something I kept down. Nearly everything made me nauseous, even water. Metroplex grew worried as all I did was draw and sketch as if in a daze, pinning each new picture up on a wall in my art room to the point that it was almost covered, and hide in my closet. He took to talking to me about everything; the weather, the news, sports, history, things the Twins had done in the past, everything to pull my mind off of the reality around me. It did little to help. Eventually he had al but given up. In stead he pulled out my suitcase and began to tamper with it, adding things here and there, humming when something went right and groaning when something when wrong.

It was late when he opened the door to my dark hideaway. He held out a hand, let me take it, and pulled me into the dim light of my bedroom.

_Katie, I will not lie to you. He is convincing them that you are the enemy. He has rallied much support. They are planning on questioning you, but he has made many of them biased against you. To go through with any interrogation is to fight a losing battle. I have a plan though._ He cupped my face in his holoform's large hand. _I will get you to safety. Starscream's dimensional rift machine is still in one of Wheeljack's storage rooms. I will get you there and activate it. All you have to do is walk though the portal it they have seemed to have forgotten about it, thus why it hasn't been dismantled yet. It is a stroke of fortune for us though. Please Katie, I do not want to see you in that mech's servos. _I nodded numbly as I gripped his hand ad wrist in mine. He smiled kindly at me, the kind of smile a grandfather would give his young grandchild. A knowing smile, full of wisdom and understanding. Metroplex pulled me into a hug and let me cry myself out. He told me to get some rest, as I would need it and to not worry about a thing as he would take care of all that he could.

I climbed into my bed as Metroplex scurried around my room, pulling clothes from the closet and dresser and placing them into the suitcase. Soon he moved onto some of my extra blanket and pillows. Then onto toiletries. He was packing me a bag so that where ever I ended up, I would be taken care of. I smiled at him as I watched him work. The light footsteps of his constant movement acted as a lullaby, helping me drift off into a hesitant, but somewhat restful sleep.


	47. Chapter 45

And here you have it! The final chapter of the first installment of what will hopefully be a trilogy. I will come up with a snappy name for it later, as I now have to go and finish the laundry. Hope you guys have enjoyed 'Into the Painted Sky'! Be on the look out for 'Beyond the Dark Horizon', book two of my soon to be trilogy.

**Disclaimer: Still only own the plot idea and Katie.**

I was awoken by Metroplex's gentle shaking. _Katie, we have to move now._ I yawned, but sat up. He handed me some clothes and told me to get dressed. He left the room, closing the door behind him. I did as he asked, then made my way to the bathroom to run through a quick routine in there. Once done I walked into the living room, stretching as I did. Metroplex was scurrying around placing a few final items into my suitcase. It didn't even look as if there was much in it, but I know he had to have packed a lot of stuff into it.

_Little one. _He greeted as I moved closer. I smiled tiredly at him. He smiled back. _I have added a small subspace generator to your suitcase. It may take some time to get used to navigating it, but I have faith in you. I have packed as much as I can into it. I only hope that it will be enough. Here. _He handed me a bag. I stared at it, trying to figure out why it had two sets of straps, one on the top where it should be and one at the bottom of the rectangular bag.

Metroplex chuckled at my confused look. He took the bag from me and strapped it around my waist and then took the smaller strap and wrapped it around my leg. _It is called a warrior pack. I figured that it would be a good for this kind of situation._

"When did you get this?" I asked. He shrugged.

_I have my ways._ He said cryptically. I had a feeling he had been preparing for this for some time. _Anyway, inside there are several things that I thought might help you. I have a small USB-type drive that all you need to do is hook it up to a compute and it will add you to all databases. I have identification in there as well. The address will update and change every so often, as will the information within the databases. It should keep you hidden for some time. There is also a card that can be used to access ATMs. I know you will be against stealing money, but I put it in as a last resort. There are several hundred dollars in the pack, but I also put far more, everything I could get into the suitcase. It is in a safe that looks like a briefcase. There is over a quarter million inside. Use it wisely. _I nearly had a heart attack. How did he get that much money together? He really had been preparing for this.

_Katie. I know this is going to be frightening for you, but you have to get to safety. That mech, Liege Maximo, he is not good in any sense. History calls him one of Cybertron's greatest heroes. History refers to him a great leader, one of the first Autobots, but in reality, history has been manipulated and changed by his supporters for millennia. No one knows what really happened back then except the few of us who lived it. I know from being there that Liege is cunning and manipulative. He seeks only power for himself and does not care for the cost. Please do not hate the Autobots for trusting him, as according to the history they know, the history they were taught, Liege Maximo is of the highest integrity. He helped to save Cybertron from the Fallen, then from the Fourteenth, who according to history was the nearly as evil as the Fallen himself. But history has them confused I am afraid. Liege is the true betrayer, but as usual all the blame has come to rest on the shoulder plates of a great femme. A femme that Liege is trying to convince the Autobots that you are. _

I wanted to cry. I was being hunted apparently by some really evil guy that no one thought was evil and he was trying to convince everyone that I was evil and not human. How was any of this fair? I had just found home and now I was going to lose it? A few rebel tears escaped, but Metroplex wiped them away.

_Do not fear, little one. I will get you to safety. On my very spark, I promise you this. _I hugged him, burying my face into his chest trying to keep my emotions in check. He hugged me back, one hand running through my hair. _In you beats the spark of a true Prime, little one. I can see it clear as day itself. The Autobots have been blinded by their reverence of the Original Thirteen. They see a legend, but refuse to see the mech underneath. In time they will, but I fear it will be to late. Liege does have a temper when things do not go his way. He will show his true colors, but the price would be your life. It is a price I will not let him pay. _I nodded my head, still trying to fight back tears. _You are strong and brave, Little one. I know that no matter what you will pull through. Now come. We must make haste. _Metroplex let me go and handed me my suitcase. It was lighter then I expected. He lead me down towards the hall past the bathroom and into my art room. He moved one of the bookcases, exposing the wall behind it. I was about to question him but the panel slid open revealing a tunnel beyond. I only stared at it, shocked that it even existed in the first place.

_After the Decepticons found a way into my walls, I began work on this, should you ever needed to escape._ He calmly explained. He ushered me into the space behind, making sure I was in the tunnel fully before sliding the panel back into place. I heard the muted sound of wood against metal and knew he had put the bookcase back into place. There no light now in the tunnel, just the heavy darkness.

_Follow the light. It will guide you to your destination. _Suddenly the tunnel glowed with a dim red light. I began to follow it, looking around, surprised to see tunnels branching off.

The walk felt like it took hours. To be honest, it may have. I didn't try to keep track of time. Eventually the light led me to a wall. It opened. I hesitantly stepped out of the wall into the room beyond. The room was huge. Equipment and various other objects sat quietly throughout , each so many times larger then me. Metroplex already had his holoform, well his mech sized holoform, at work getting Starscream's machine all fired up. I walked closer stopping when I was only twenty or so feet away from it. I stood quietly and watched the Titan work. It was almost memorizing.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ratchet and Ironhide couldn't recharge. Having been told that their charge was one of the worst criminals in Cybertronian history had taken it toll on them both. It hadn't even been a full orn and already most of the base seemed convinced of her guilt, but that just didn't seem right. They both had spent a lot of time with her. Never had anything seemed off. Never had she seemed to do anything that would be questionable. Both mechs after much discussing decided to speak with Katie alone and before Optimus and Liege would interrogate her.

They walked over to the door to that lead into her quarters, both silently scanning for her. Heir sparks skipped several beats when they found her to be missing. Ratchet immediately activated the tracer that he knew still hung around her neck. Again his spark sputtered. She was no where near her quarters. In fact she wasn't even near Medbay anymore. Somehow she had made her way into one of Wheeljack's storage rooms that was halfway across the base. After relaying her location to Iron hide, both mechs quickly went off in search of their charge, their child, both trying desperately not to think of the implications of her actions.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I had let myself be lost in the almost rhythmic motions Metroplex was making. Or perhaps I was just that tired. The familiar _SWOOSH_ the large doors made pulled me out of whatever stupor I was in and caused me to turn, in a panic. Even Metroplex seemed to still momentarily. Daddy and Papa stood just inside the open doors staring at me as if seeing me for the first time. I took a step back. Papa hadn't defended me when Liege almost attacked me. Daddy had, but he had yet to know what was going on. I couldn't trust them. I couldn't trust anyone but Metroplex. I don't know why, but I just _knew_ that the Titan was telling me the truth. I could almost _feel _it. Maybe it had something to do with the city speaker thing, or maybe I was going crazy, but at the moment, I trusted Metroplex far more then my Guardians.

"Katie." Ratchet said, his voice low and almost pleading. "You shouldn't be here." I took another step backwards.

"And I should feel safe." I muttered back in response, once more trying to regain control of my emotions. Both of them seemed to take a physical hit from my words, as they flinched and looked away.

"Katie, please. Let's talk." He said after a few moments. I shook my head.

"What's there to talk about? The monster from my nightmares is real. The one that for as long as I can remember has killed night after night, is real. I never can see a face, but the eyes are always far to real. I see them from time to time when I close my eyes. Ingrained into the darkness behind my eyelids. And now..." I couldn't even finish. I took several shaky breaths. "I don't know what he wants. I don't know!" I balled my hands into fists, my grip tightening on the handle of my suitcase.

"Metroplex said he has been convincing everyone I'm evil. That I'm the bad guy. I've been here a year and a half now. He hasn't even been here for more then a day. Am I really that bad? Am I really so hard to get to know that just like that I'm the enemy again?" I looked up at them this time, not bothering to waste effort on my walls. "Am I that disposable?"

"Oh, Bitlet. No. No you're not." Daddy said taking a small step toward me. I took a few steps back.

_Little one, it is almost ready. Prepare yourself._ I looked back towards Metroplex and nodded.

"Katie, what's goin' on?" Papa asked, also taking a step forward.

"Metroplex is sending me away. He says that Liege is evil. That history has it all wrong and that whatever Liege is planning it will probably kill me." I didn't try to hide my fear or my pain.

"Bitlet, that ain't gonna happen." I shook my head at Papa.

"Yes it will! You know why?! Because everyone will do what you did! They wont even try to protect me when he comes for me! They will believe him! They will believe a stranger over a friend!" I shouted at them, causing them to take a step back.

I turned and headed for Metroplex. "I don't want to die." I said over my shoulder. "I never have. Not really. I just wanted the pain to end. I thought it had. I was happy here. With you, with everyone. I really was. I don't want it to end. I love you both so much. It hurts me to say that since well...I love the Twins with my all my heart. But I don't want to die. I don't want whatever he is planning to happen. I don't know why he wants me or what he has planned, but I have a feeling that it can't, wont be good. I'm sorry, but I can't stay. If I do, I may as well walk up and surrender to him. I don't want to give up. Maybe, maybe one day I can come home again, but I can't stay with him here. Not when the monster from my nightmares is running wild." Metroplex it the last few buttons and a portal opened up. It glowed an eerie blue green.

_It is now or never. The portal is creating a signal I cannot buffer. It will be detected._ I gulped,but nodded. I gripped the suitcase hard and began to walk towards the portal before my conviction crumbled.

"Katie!" I heard Daddy yell, before the footsteps echoed throughout the room. I stopped just before I entered the portal and turned. Daddy was running for me, Papa was standing in shock. The door was beginning to open, revealing the faces of the twins and several others I had come to call friends. I chocked back a sob as I locked eyes with the two who had stolen my heart.

'I'm sorry. I love you.' I mouthed. Before running into the portal. I kept running, my vision blurry from the tears now streaming down my face. I didn't stop running until I collided with something hard and rough. I bounced back slightly, falling down as I tripped over my suitcase. I let it go and reached out. I felt the pitted surface again. Brick. I fell to my knees, curling into the wall as the tears fell freely now, unhindered by any rational form of thought. All I felt was loss. Deep, echoing loss.


	48. AN New Book ish Up!

Okay everyone! For those that are following this fic, but are not following me, Book two of the newly named Skylight Trilogy is up! Or at least the first chapter of it. It will be one of the Hope you guys enjoy book 2 as much as you did book 1! Hope to hear from you soon!

Link (just remove the spaces): w ww .fanfiction. net s/11715237/1/ Beyond-the-Dark-Horizon


End file.
